A Life in Shadow
by CostumeChick
Summary: Shadow, daughter of Deathstroke the terminator, escaped when she was fifteen. Only to return a year later when Deathstroke had taken a new apprentice. She wouldn't allow another to suffer in her place. But how will she fair six years later when the boy she saved becomes her new target?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so if you have suggestions I'm all ears. Plus that may be my excuse if I can't figure something out right away (technology isn't exactly my strong point). The story takes place after the invasion, so more towards a season three of young justice if you will. Jason is dead and Wally is still "ceased." I will be updating either every week or every other. And I think that's about it. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did young justice would have never been canceled.

I briskly sprint up the final steps to the roof top towering ninety-eight floors above the rest of the sleeping city. The door slid open soundlessly, revealing the cool crisp night. A shiver ran down my spine as I took off. The great plunge was always my favorite part. Stomach rising into my throat, pupils dilating, and heart beat pounding, this was the only time I _felt _anymore. Fear and thrill push away the obedience and submission caused by a drug induced haze.

Blending into the darkness, my body drops several stories. Other buildings begin to rise as I become near enough to grapple onto an outstretched balcony. Swinging over another city, after slitting another throat, of another late night business man whose name I will write down later for remembrance, I attempt to clear my mind of the lingering fog.

I've done it before; cleared the haze, come out of the fog, thought for myself, run away. I lived for a year on my own. A year of peaceful travel. A year of fearful escape. A year away from _him_. But a year that couldn't last. Because _he_ took a new apprentice. _He_ made someone else suffer in my place. _He_ took a boy from his father and family, tormented and tortured him, stripped him of his humanity, and turned him against those he loved. I couldn't allow it to happen to someone else. I had to go back. I had to save the boy. Even if it meant crawling back to _him_. The man who gladly agreed to take me back and leave the other as a fond memory. I was his favorite apprentice after all, daddy's little girl.

That was six years ago. And six years since I've been free of this haze that clouds my mind. He's upped the dosage since then to make sure I don't run again. Injections every other day in order to keep me from truly clearing my mind. And when a dose is missed, withdraw springs on my body without the least bit of hesitation. I'm addicted, and I have no control. But that's the price I paid to let the bird go free. The price for leaving a bread crumb trail so his team could find him. I even went as far as breaking him out of his cell and giving him a com to contact the bat. Took a brutal beating as punishment for leaving home for a year. Sacrificed my entire life to do something that I hate. And that boy doesn't even know who actually saved him.

"Shadow, report." The commanding voice booms through my earpiece, bringing me out of my struggling thoughts.

A quick jolt of fear runs through my body, tensing my shoulders and curling my fists. My jaw tightens, making it slightly more difficult for me to respond. "Yes?"

"What's your location?" As if the tracker embedded in my hip keeps him from already knowing.

"Two minutes until rendezvous." I hear a short grunt of approval and am then welcomed by utter silence. He's gone, for now. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly, as some of the tension in my body dissipates. I can't take much more of this. _But you have to._ I remind myself. _Because if you don't, he'll just get a new apprentice._ And I can't let anyone else feel this kind of pain.

After a quick surveillance, I land on a near rooftop and proceed to the base below. Stripping off various knives, swords, guns, and ammo, two masks, and layers of Kevlar, I quickly change, preparing for late night training and a possible punishment.

The equipment has been moved to accommodate for a larger space in the center of the room. _Not a good sign_. I walk out into the middle of the space and prepare for whatever will be thrown first. Three throwing stars come from above as I dodge them with ease. And then _he's_ there, right in front of me. Standing tall with sword drawn, the orange half of his mask reveals his good eye. "Welcome back. I trust you were successful."

I relax slightly. It's a statement, not a question. Which means that the punishment won't be as severe tonight. Swallowing I nod once. "Yes daddy."

His eye squints slightly, revealing a proud smile. "That's my girl." I dodge quickly as his blade comes down to my right shoulder, jump back to avoid a kick to the stomach, and leap over him to try and get a better vantage point. This is how training will got for the next several hours, until I receive three cuts and then a punishment will be distributed depending on his approval of how long I lasted. When I first started at the age of seven, punishments were harsh. Beatings resulted in broken bones. Whippings tore flesh on my exposed back. Electric shocks caused a twitch to run through my body for the next day or two. Now it just resulted in a few bruises and a bloody lip or nose. Nothing that wouldn't heal within the next week. Training punishments typically only followed assignments though, which usually only occurred twice to four times a week. It's actually a nice break compared to the nightly missions I had after I first returned.

A deep slice across my stomach brings me back to my surroundings. It's painful but I don't cry out. Showing pain is showing weakness, and that will just make things worse for myself. "Pay attention sweetheart." The soft reminder is anything but what it sounds like.

"Yes daddy." I respond as I dodge his sword and kick out to bring him to the ground, delivering a swift punch to his shoulder making him release the sword. I smirk. _Now I have a weapon, and things just got easier._

Removing his mask to reveal a proud smile, he reaches for a second sword strapped behind his back. "Very good sweetheart. I believe you're ready for your next mission."

My hands clench the hilt tighter as I aim for his torso. He blocks, but not without me clipping part of his left hand. My ears are satisfied as I hear him take in a quick breath, but I don't allow the emotion to travel to my face. _Perhaps if I keep from showing emotion he won't see that I need another injection tonight. _

We continue on until five a.m. when he suddenly puts his sword away. I quickly stop to avoid impaling his chest. "That's all for tonight sweetheart." Turning he sets the sword down in its proper place. And proceeds to the door leading into the med bay. "Follow." He states. I obey walking in behind him as the door swings on its hinges. "Up." I oblige and sit on the table before him. Taking out various cleaners and bandages he patches up the cuts and scratches from the training session. Lightly fingering my jaw he checks for any breaks that might have occurred from the punch I failed to avoid. After he's done I go to move, but he puts up a hand. "Stay." I settle back down and inwardly sigh as my hope of keeping my head clear for the night is crushed. I produce the underside of my forearm. He takes it gently in his hands, cleans the area thoroughly, inserts the needle in my vein, and presses down the plunger. My mind slowly leaves me, but not fully. To this my brown scrunches slightly questioning my father. "A lower dose this time." He smiles. "You've been a good girl, sweetheart." He says as he pats my arm and places a bandage over the bleeding pin prick. "More control. But it should last until your next mission." My eyes shot to his face then. "So eager are we?" He chuckled. "Calm down sweetheart. It'll be another week until your briefing. Until then we'll be training every day to make sure you're ready." I nod stiffly, which brings a smile to his face. "Don't worry sweetheart. It's nothing you can't handle. After all, you've learned from the best." I smile slightly, but the emotion is lost when his brow scrunches. "Your employer would like you to take out a special target."

I can't keep the next word from escaping my lips. "Who?"

He smiles and shakes his head. "Now, now sweetheart. You know the routine. Mission briefings come after the higher dosage, keeping you from refusing orders." I stop breathing. Typically he is less careful when it comes to a quick assassination. But this mission must be different, longer and more destructive if he refuses to reveal anything before he knows for sure that I can't refuse. He flashes me a quick smile that may possible be genuine. I blame the thought of him acting like a father on the drugs as he kisses my forehead and helps me down. "Now off to bed with you."

I nod and go to leave the room. "Goodnight daddy."

"Goodnight sweetheart." He responds, and turns back to clean up the medical supplies left on the table.

Lying in bed I silently stare at the ceiling as I count the tiles and try to forget the face of the man I killed several hours ago. He was local this time. Not having to use a fatherbox was always nice. The feeling of being teleported was not a pleasant experience and certainly not one I enjoyed. The murder will be in the news in just a few hours. And I will promptly ignore the anchor man speaking of the tragedy and the mourning family he left behind. But in the end I will never truly be able to escape it. Though the drug keeps me from making decisions, it never takes complete control. So after ever death everything is still there. Whether it's there as I carry out the act or the experience comes all at once several hours later in a crippling flashback, I will always see the fear in their eyes, hear their begs of mercy, and remember the tightness of my chest mirroring how I gripped my sword. It's at night that these memories visit my dreams, and in the day when they haunt my thoughts. And it's now that I remembered how Mr. James Millner pleaded for me to spare him because then his four year old little girl wouldn't become an orphan. Laying there I realize that he was no threat to anyone, just a man in the wrong place at the wrong time. A man who was suspected in seeing something that he shouldn't have, but never actually confirmed. It was these things that I thought of while begging for sleep to settle in, hoping to take some refuge in a dream that may not hold as much pain as reality. But sleep didn't come so easily, so I decide to wait patiently. While the haze lingers at the edge of my mind. Not fully engulfing it, but not entirely releasing it either.

The next week continues as any other, besides the lack of missions. Friday morning, however, I am greeted with a class schedule at Gotham State University. I look up from my breakfast in question. "My next mission?"

My father nods with a slight smile. "That's right sweetheart. School starts Monday."

"What year am I?"

"A senior, same as your target. Your transcripts show that you transferred credits from your previous school."

I raise an eyebrow. "I transferred credits my senior year?"

He scoffs in slight amusement. "It's a stretch, but not unheard of. In your case, the school dropped two of the classes you needed to graduate from its curriculum. And Gotham State was the only chance for you to graduate on time."

I nod slightly confused as to why he is telling me all of this. "The other dosage?" I ask hopefully. _Perhaps I don't need it?_

He grunts in disapproval. "Your employer wishes to keep you on a lesser dosage. The same one you've had for the past week." He scratches his chin in thought and eyes me from across the table. "It'll last longer so you don't have to inject as often. But keep in mind that you still have that tracker in you." He threatens slightly.

I nod. "Yes daddy."

He smiles cruelly. "Anyway your employer thinks that a clearer mind will be better suited for this mission."

I'm taken aback slightly. "And why is that?"

He smirks. "Because sweetheart, your mission is to get close to your target before actually taking him out."

"To extract information."

He shakes his head. "No, your employer already knows everything he needs to about your target."

My confusion heightens. _Does this employer mean for me to play with my victim first? How sick can you get?_ "Then why not just kill him right away?" I begin to dread asking that question.

He smirks again, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms. "Because my little girl is being challenged. The Light wishes to know how committed you really are. The Great One has picked you specifically to take this mission, become close to your target, gain his trust, and then terminate him."

I swallow, not wanting to ask my next question. "And who is my target?"

He scoffs. "My old apprentice. Richard Grayson."

My face remains calm, showing no emotion. "Yes daddy." I nod once, stand to take my plate to the sink, and return to my room to prepare for my next mission, imagining how I am going to kill the one person whom I sacrificed everything to save.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back! Another chapter in another week. Hopefully I can keep this up. I also want to mention that Damian is present, and concerning Jason I will not be sticking all that close with **_**Under the Red Hood**_** if you're familiar with the movie, which I would highly recommend. Well, ENJOY!**

Waking up before the sun rose was never ideal; however, in my line of work sleeping in hardly ever happens, unless caused by a serious injury. But it seems easier today. Perhaps it's because of my lack of injury. Training has been particularly easy as to avoid any suspicious bruises not easily covered. Or perhaps it's the excitement of participating in an activity done by normal twenty-two year olds. Yes, that activity may just be a cover up in order to kill someone, but the lesser fog in my head allows me to pretend for the slightest moment that I'm not Deathstroke's daughter and am, in fact, normal.

As I grab my bag and go down stairs I wonder how my day will turn out. _How will I meet him?_ I attempt to go over plans and strategies, rethinking old teenage movies that I remember from my year away from this life. The classic boy running into girl and spilling his coffee doesn't seem like the ideal situation. And yet, that seems more desirable than flirting with him nonstop and finally succeeding in seducing him. Seduction is easy enough, when you're a female assassin it's one of your best tactics in getting your target alone, but based on past experiences it's not entirely appealing.

Sitting down at the dining room table I bring up the school webpage and quickly hack into Dr. Martin's account. His physics class is the only one Richard and I have together. And it just so happens that besides the three exams, the only other grade in the class is a partnered final project. I give a slight chuckle. "What a coincidence." I whisper to myself. Looking down the list of paired students I quickly swap my name with a rather generic Brittney Smith and exit the site. I return my attention back to my cereal and wait for seven thirty to roll around.

Ten minutes before I'm about to leave I hear heavy footsteps creaking down the stairs. "Are you still here sweetheart?"

"I'm just about to leave." I respond poking my head around the corner.

Coming down the steps and meeting me, he glares slightly. "You're wearing _that_ to impress Richard Grayson?"

I raise my brow slightly, glancing down at my plain top and jeans. "Yeah, it turns out we're physics partners, and I figured it'd be easier to get close to him as a friend than try to creep my way in as a stupid girl with a crush. He probably gets that all the time."

A slight smile spreads across his lips as he nods in approval. "Good thinking sweetheart." Kissing my forehead he steps back. "Now off you go. You don't want to be late for your first day of class."

I nod and smile. "Yes daddy." I respond as I walk out the door into the garage and start up my bike to make the forty minute trip to campus.

* * *

The short drive gives me time to attempt to clear my head. I begin to think of all the possibilities of how today could play out. My favorite option involves me telling Richard everything and asking for help and protection in exchange for information and "hero" service. But before I can further that strategy I arrive in one of the various parking lots and my mind goes straight into my mission objective. I sigh turning off my bike. "One day I'm going to get off this stupid drug." I whisper quietly to myself. As I take off my helmet another bike pulls in next to me. The rider revs the engine and nods to me as I glance over at him. A smirk springs to my face as I shake my head and roll my eyes at him. He laughs as he shuts off his bike and removes his helmet. I almost scoff at the irony. _Well that was easy. Not even five minutes on campus and I've already met my target. _

Seeing his face I imagine a mask covering his eyes and a blue bird spread across his chest. The first time I saw him as Nightwing he didn't act like the cocky little bird he used to be. The second Robin had just gotten himself blown up. Which had put Nightwing in a very protective state over the next in line. After stealing the necessary information from Gotham's branch of STAR Labs the batfamily decided to show up. They were easily handled. Of course they weren't all that friendly after I had sunk three throwing knives into their little Robin. All nonlethal, but each causing enough pain to bring the boy down. The drug dosage was much higher then, but something about the batboys always made me go easy on them, it allowed me to break free just slightly. Perhaps it was the fact that they could relate to the sorrow I felt in life. Or maybe they just seemed like the type of family that had each other's back, unlike mine. Either way, it was the bats that I always wished would figure out that I desperately wanted to be saved from this life. They never did though. Or perhaps they did but never thought I was worth saving. Especially after I sunk knives into Robin's left shoulder, thigh and the outskirts of his tummy. Batman immediately attended to the bird's injuries while Nightwing pursued my escape. A black birdarang pierced my right shoulder. Tearing it from my flesh I threw it with impeccable precision. It imbedded into a rib and caused him to cry out. I continued to run and leap from building to building. I had thought that the birdarang would have been enough to slow him down, but I had hurt his precious little brother. A need to bring me down was evident in his stride and every leap he took to follow my fleeing form. I couldn't outrun him forever. I became desperate. As he landed on the next building and rounded the corner I stood waiting, gun raised. Two shots to the torso and he was down. Both missing major organs, but enough damage to make him bleed out if he didn't receive medical attention within the next hour. He laid there alone on the roof top, grinding his teeth in pain. The drug told me to finish him. It would only take a bullet to the head. That would be one less hero to worry about in the future. But I had been the one to save him before. I couldn't be the cause of his death now. Returning to his side. I crouched down by him. He glared at me, mumbling curses and threats as I neared. I said nothing, as usual. No one had ever really heard me speak before. No one ever head a shadow. I took bandages from his belt, not wanting to risk them tracking me from some sort of DNA left on my own gauze. The wounds were clean. It would be an easy heal for him, as long as he received the proper blood transfusion. After I finished I took the com link from his ear and contacted the bat. "Nightwing, state your position." I didn't answer. Instead I placed it back in the boy's ear and ran as fast as my legs could take me. Since that encounter Nightwing has always acted differently around Shadow. Perhaps he thinks that I can be saved. After all he knew what it was like. He knew the type of person my father was.

Shaking my head slightly and coming back to reality, I dismount my bike and readjust my backpack. As I begin to walk toward my physics class he comes up beside me. I hold back the urge to tackle him and hold a knife to his throat. "Are you new this year?"

I glance at him and smile slightly. "It's a big school. How do you know that you just haven't noticed me?"

He smirks. "This is the only lot they allow motorcycles to park."

I shrug. "Maybe I just bought it."

He shakes his head. "You look like you've been riding for a few years." I glance at him. "I followed you in. You don't ride like you're new at it."

I nod. "I just transferred."

"What year are you?"

"Senior."

He looks at me curiously. "You transferred your senior year of college?"

"My old school dropped the classes I needed to graduate before I could take them." I say somewhat bitterly. I gesture to the campus around us. "So here I am."

He gives an apologetic look. "That's rough."

I shrug. "It happens."

Nodding in agreement he sighs. "So do you need help finding any of your classes? I know the campus pretty well."

I shake my head. "No I think I'm good. I'm just in Wayne Hall most of the time." I point ahead of us. "And then over to Heim for my last class."

"Are you headed to Wayne Hall now?" I nod. "Great, I'll walk with you." He rubs the back of his neck quickly. "If you don't mind that is. I have physics there in a few minutes."

"It's not physics with Dr. Martin by any chance, is it?"

He perks up slightly. "Yeah, is that where you're headed?" I nod in response. "Awesome, first class of the day and I already found a friend."

I chuckle slightly and continue to smile. _Oh if you only knew._

As we pick seats higher up in the stadium classroom, a stocky middle aged man walks to the front. "Morning." He greets in a rough, husky voice. "And welcome to general physics."

As Dr. Martin begins to ramble about the "wonders of mechanics and thermodynamics" Richard leans over to me. He's too close for my liking, but I stay still trying not to seem unfriendly or awkward. "I'm Dick, by the way."

Although I already knew this, I still question as any other individual would. "Dick?"

He rolls his eyes and snorts slightly. "It's short for Richard. But I prefer my friends call me Dick. It's more personal."

I scoff. "I'll say." Grinning he playfully shoves my elbow. "My names Kate." I respond to his unasked question.

He smiles sincerely. It's the kindest gesture I've received since my year away, and it means more than he can possibly imagine. But instead of holding on to the kindness that I wish to return the only thought my mind is willing to process is _it's going to suck killing you._

Before class officially comes to an end, Dr. Martin posts our project partners at the front of the room. Although I already know the results I show just as much eager excitement as the other students. As I approach, most of the girls around me are glancing at Dick, most likely hoping to get to spend extra time with Gotham's next billionaire playboy. If it wasn't completely obvious I would scoff and say something along the lines of "keep dreaming honey." But I remain quiet and look hopeful, praying that Dr. Martin didn't have any last thoughts on partner pairs. Finally reaching the thumbtacked paper I feel a hand on my shoulder. I tense about to punch the owner, but relax quickly, apparently Dick used me to make his way up to the front as well. _What's with him and being so close to everyone? _I hold my breath nervously and don't bother chastising myself for my ridiculous behavior. If needed I'll just take out whoever may be Dick's partner if any switching has occurred since I last visited the list this morning. Luckily though, I won't have to add any new names to my list today, because as I see my name I recognize my partner and sigh in relief. "Well that's lucky." I say casually as I turn to look over my shoulder at Dick.

A smile spreads his lips as her finally locates his own name and his partner. "Sweet." Gripping my upper arm he and I walk out of the crowd and into the hallway, passing several death glares from clearly disappointed girls and even a few guys. If I wasn't Shadow I think I might actually be intimidated. As we escape the crowd of students Dick releases my arm and we walk down the hall a ways, choosing to sit in one of the lounge areas. "So when do you want to start on the project? Does sometime this week work for you?" He asks energetically.

I'm taken aback slightly. Although I would have asked the same question, I didn't expect him to be so gung ho for the project. "Uh, this week should be fine." I pause trying to think through my schedule, typically I have training every night, but since this is for a mission there might be an exception. "I need to check my class load, which I should know by the end of today. Can I text you tonight?" He nods and proceeds to give me his phone number. I text a "hello" and our numbers are exchanged. _Step one complete._ I make a mental note of my mission and say my goodbye.

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Dick shouts as I walk down the hall. I turn and nod, giving him a slight smile.

The first encounter had gone rather well. I certainly made it farther than I originally expected. The only thing left to do now is to proceed with the rest of my classes. I think about skipping them since they don't actually matter, but decide against it in case a certain blue crested hero comes looking for me. I sigh to myself and continue on down the hall and up three flights of stairs. "Off to anatomy. This should be fun." I mumble under my breath, voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

* * *

Three painfully boring classes later, I find myself exiting Wayne Hall and casually walking around campus soaking up as much vitamin D as I possibly can. The warmth is welcomed, and as I sit down on a bench slightly shaded by a tree I begin to envy those who can freely wear clothing that is not so suffocating. Pushing up my sleeves slightly provides some relief, but nothing compared to what a tank top would provide.

As I look down at my exposed skin I see a few faded scars, reminding me of the beginning of my training. Right after they died and she left. I try not to remember. The fog helps slightly, but I still see their faces. Hear her comforting words. I remember the sorrow I felt and the hatred I had toward my father. I scoff. _Hatred toward dad is a new experience._ I think sarcastically. Fear and hate were quite common in those days, before he began to drug me. Being trained as an assassin at the age of seven is a scary thing, and hating the one who beats you daily for your mistakes isn't at all shocking. Even now no one could blame me for resenting the man after what he's done to me, tormenting me to obey his commands, brainwashing me into what he wants and everything I hate. Death would have been the easier option, but it's so permanent. And if I were to go, someone else would have to take my place. Pushing away my annoyance I allow myself to dig a little deeper into the memory. I see blurs of color and murmurs of voices. It's frustrating, but I continue and make out a note left behind on my desk top and my father snatching it up before I have time to read it. I still can't fully experience my old memories, but it wasn't there before so there's hope. The last injection was only two days ago. If this much is available now, I can only imagine what it will be like by the end of the week. A smile spreads my lips. _I'll remember someday. And then I'll find a way out of this life without making anyone else suffer. Anyone but _him_ at least. _

Before I can remember any further my phone vibrates. Reaching in my back pocket I see a message from Dick asking if I want to get coffee with him and a friend in downtown Gotham. I agree quickly and go to meet him at the designated shop. His directions are impeccable, so I arrive within a few minutes. I go through the door as the three bells above my head chime happily. A couple to my right turns and Dick waves me over. It's then that I see her and my heart stops. I hadn't expected this. Buying myself time I get a small frappuccino and make my way over to the table.

Of course she would move back to Gotham after Wally died. Most of her family lives in the area. _I should have checked in on her._ I think, kicking myself for my mistake. _Some best friend I am._ My mind's eye sees the girl before me at a much younger age, arrow drawn pointed straight at my head, while dual swords are gripped tight in my hands. I had dodged plenty of arrows and this girl before me was not a threat, no matter how many years she had on me. "You're Shadow aren't you?" She asks. I don't respond. We were both hired to take out the beginnings of a small gang moving in on a claimed territory in California. My father had said that I might have competition, and I knew how he wanted me to handle it. The only problem was, was that I couldn't do it. She was Sportsmaster's daughter. Maybe she didn't want to do this either. Cocking my head to the left I did what wasn't expected of me. I spoke. Just barely above a whisper, loud enough for her to hear. "Do you want to do it or should I?" Her eyes narrowed. "Can't we just call the police?" I shake my head. "I'll be punished." She stares at me, contemplating my statement, and then nods. Someone understood. Putting away my swords she followed suit and lowered her bow. I walked to the skylight and cracked the window slightly. Only about two dozen men, an easy job. No guards, everyone was gathered in the main room. Another mistake, their first was thinking they were safe and letting their guard down. I took my rifle from behind me. Its weight was well known to the hands of a nine year old. I aimed and took my shot, aimed and took my shot, aimed and took my shot, until they all had fallen. We packed up and went our separate ways. Only to bump into each other several times in the next two weeks. Sitting down at the table I push away the thoughts of the men we killed together. I keep myself from looking so somber and manage a welcoming expression. _Well at least some of my brain is working._

She watches me but there's no recognition in her eyes. I had never told her my identity. The only things she really did know were my age, who my father was, and the fact that I wanted out of the life just as much as she did. She even knew the reason why I stayed. Dick is his normal cheery self and breaks the silence by introducing me. "Hey Kate, this is my friend Artemis. Artemis, this is Kate."

The blonde smiles. "Hey." I return the friendly gesture and respond with my own hello. The last time I saw Artemis I was holding her in a tight embrace, rubbing small circles into her back, as she cried over the loss of her boyfriend. I had met him several times. Mostly under poor circumstances, but he seemed nice. I remember him after the funeral. Paula had insisted coming back later that night to place the daisies she had forgotten at home on the kitchen table. Because daisies were Artemis' favorite. And she had to have them. They saw me there. In full costume, begging for Artemis to come back. As Paula hugged me I apologized, saying that I was the one who refused to leave the life. It should have been me. I should have left with her and watched her back like we promised. Wally even went as far as placing a comforting hand on my shoulder as I kneeled before her grave. The peace didn't last for long though. The next week I attacked a governor visiting Central and held him hostage. Wally was called in by Flash for assistance. And to make sure I didn't break free of the haze my father had given me a double dosage. I broke Kid Flash's femur that day. If he were still here, I don't think we would stand on good terms anymore. Trying to come back to reality I dig my fingernails into the flesh of my hand. Sometimes the bite of pain helps with the resurfacing memories. It keeps me more focused on the present.

I look up thinking I've missed a part of the conversation. Artemis smiles sadly as Dick answers. "So, we were just talking about our physics project. That's when you came up, and I thought I'd invite you." A cocky grin comes to his face. "Which I knew Artemis wouldn't mind, she always needs a little help making friends." Leaning over to me he whispers. "She's a bit cranky, but don't let her fool you. She's just a big sweetheart on the inside."

I flinch slightly at the pet name, but Artemis is too busy slapping Dick upside the head for either of them to notice. "So I guess you already figured out that he's a little troll?" Artemis asks, while rolling her eyes.

I nod and hear a complaining groan from Dick. "I'm sitting right here."

I look at him slyly. "We're well aware." Looking back at Artemis I continue my thought. "I've also found out that he's not very quiet." Another frustrated grunt. "And he doesn't know the meaning of 'personal boundaries.'"

Artemis bursts out laughing. And for the first time in a while I genuinely smile. Seeing Artemis like this after Wally's death is the best feeling. _I wonder how she'll be once I kill Dick._ I push the thought aside as Artemis speaks. "You should have seen this kid when we first met at school." Dick begins to protest, but she waves a hand and quickly shushes him. "So before I even know this kid." She points to Dick. "Or anyone at the entire school for that matter. This short, wimpy little freshman," Dick whines, "comes up to me, puts his arm around me, leans in close, says 'we'll laugh about this one day,' and snaps a picture."

I look at Dick, brow scrunched. Though I had already heard this story from when Artemis needed someone to rant to about the snobby rich kids at her school. It took everything I had in me to keep from bursting out laughing, because the answer was so obvious. I chuckle seeing the embarrassed look on Dick's face. "You seriously did that?"

His mouth opens as if he's about to explain, but Artemis beats him to it. "That's not the worst part though." I look back to her. She points to Dick. "After this kid takes the picture, he's gone."

"Wait what?" I ask in disbelief, still playing along.

She shrugs. "He's gone. This little rich kid just runs away after he takes the picture."

I laugh. "Are you serious?"

As she nods Dick growls in frustration. We both look at him with his arms crossed and back slouched in his seat. We wait for further protest, but all we get is. "I wasn't that little." And we both burst out laughing.

After a few hours of stories and conversation I glance down at my watch. "Huh, crap."

They both look at me in confusion. "What's wrong? Everything okay?" Dick asks concerned.

I shrug it off. "It's nothing. I just missed my last class."

"Wait, you had another class?" Artemis questions. I nod.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Dick practically shouts. "You didn't have to come. I would've understood."

I laugh. "It's fine. I'm only taking the class for distribution. It counts toward my full time student status." I pause and look thoughtfully. "I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of health class."

Artemis catches on and points a finger right in my face. "Don't have sex." Out of the corner of my eye I see Dick pale considerably. I laugh. _He has no idea what we're talking about._ Artemis finishes. "Because you will get pregnant and die."

The two of us laugh. I look up to see Dick still staring at us in shock. "It's from Mean Girls."

He relaxes slightly. "Oh, I just thought Artemis lost it for a moment. Then again why would they offer health class in college?"

I shrug. "I mean, I'm taking human anatomy. It's basically heath class in a nutshell."

A conversation continues with more embarrassing stories about Dick, mostly. Spring break, prom, senior week, who knew so much could happen to a person in just a few short years. Once we get to a private yacht trip Dick jumps in. "Hey the jelly fish was not my fault! That was all Wal…" He stops. They both look down at the table. Artemis bites her lip while Dick plays with his hands. I know who he was about to mention. Seeing the despair on both of their faces after how long it's been, I make a promise. _Once I get control of this drug, I'm looking into Wally's ceasing. And I know just the man to ask._


	3. Chapter 3

**So I know it's a little early, but I couldn't wait anymore! Here's chapter number 3. Enjoy!**

Taking the long way home, I bought myself time. I had no interest in reporting my progress to my father. It all felt so wrong. Becoming friends just to betray them in the future?_ I can't do this. I don't want to do this._ A truck pulls out in front of me. I swerve, laying on my horn and giving an obscene hand gesture. The sudden rush is what triggers it. I sat alone in a cemetery. Tears streamed down my face. It was well past midnight but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Almost running a red light I slam on my brakes. I try to shake my head of the memory. I already know it._ That was when Artemis died._ I say to myself._ She's not dead anymore. You don't have to remember that. She's fine._ But the memory won't stop. And for some reason it looks different. The light turns, green and I drive on. I see it again. And this time it isn't just one grave._ I know that place._ Its familiarity is so obvious._ I've been there before._

Taking my next right I go out onto the freeway. The drive is long. I know he'll be angry when I get home. He'll even know where I've been. But I have to go. I have to see it._ It's where they are._ I take exit forty-six and ride on for a few more miles until I see the steel gates. Dismounting, I walk forward and slip through the gap in between the metal posts. They would have opened easily, but the action and squeal of the gates may trigger more memories and the emotions that come with them. It's getting more difficult. I'm not used to feeling so much. The lower dosage I've had for over a week now allows them all to come back. At first I enjoyed the happiness and excitement, but now with these new memories I feel rage, fear, and depression. It's a lot to handle. I'm not used to it. I'm not used to controlling it.

I make my way to row 132. As I pass by an old crooked oak tree my mind's eye catches a younger boy and girl several yards in front of me holding hands. They both look rather somber, heads hung low and shoulder slouched. They make their way up to the 132nd row when the girl sits down. I walk up to them as the boy speaks. "Come on Kate we have to go visit Drea." The girl shakes her head as tears begin to spill over her cheeks. "She's gone. I don't want to visit when she's not going to be there." The boy crouches down. "But if we don't visit then who will?" Kate looks up at her older brother and sniffs while wiping away the last of her tears. She stands, receiving a nod of approval from her brother, and takes his hand back in hers. "Come on Kate, we don't have much time. Mom is waiting for us back in the car." _Mom._ The woman had driven us to the cemetery that day. She had still been around. _She stayed for _them. I thought bitterly.

I begin to walk to column 124, to plot 4524 and see myself again, a few years older than before, curled up in front of his grave. "She left, Matt. She just left me behind with him!" The seven year old screams. "Why didn't she take me with her? I don't want him to train me like he trained you guys. I don't want to die like yous did! I want her to come back. I want my big brother and sister. Why did you guys have to leave me? Daddy says that you couldn't be saved. But that medicine was supposed to make you better. Yous said that the medicine would make you stronger and keep you safe. But you still got hurt. And now daddy says that he's gonna give me the medicine so I can be his new apprentice. But I don't want to. I'm scared. Drea, you said that you were always gonna protect me. But you're gone now and so is Matty." She sobs and begins to hyperventilate. The child disappears as I approach and my knees give out. I kneel between their two graves and gather the grass in my fists. The medicine was the drug my father had used on the three of us to heighten our abilities. But neither of them had experienced the drugs I do now. They both submitted to my father in order to save me. Drea took on all the training in order to spare Matt and me. But once she died on a mission when I was four Matt took her place to protect me. He would take all the beatings and training sessions just as Drea had. And after a mission in Bialya my father had come home to tell me that Matthew had been shot by a sniper. The next day my mother left. She had given me a note, but I hadn't had the chance to read it. Apparently she couldn't live with the man who killed two of her three children. If she had taken me with her my father would have definitely pursued. So she left me behind and made her own escape. Tears string down my face and drip from my chin. Hours pass and clouds roll in. The sorrow cripples me. I can't move. After six years of suppression everything comes spiraling back to me. Darkness and rain engulf my shivering form. I can't see anymore. My clothes stick to me as streams of raindrops flow over my drenched body. I gaze at the two graves before me. _Drea M. Lewis_ and _Matthew A. Lewis._ Unlike Grant, Joey, and Rose, the three of us took our mother's surname. No one in the world knows that Kate Lewis is in any way associated with Deathstroke the Terminator. Not even the Light knows, minus The Great One of course.

I knelt there as sobs racked my body. The downpour had turned to a slight drizzle. Soggy footsteps come up behind me and a heavy hand rests on my shoulder. "Sweetheart?" With my knees hugged to my chest I stop rocking to glance over my shoulder. "What are you doing here?" He kneels down to my level.

I glance back at the two graves and then jump into his outstretched arms. A new set of tears run down my face as I begin to hyperventilate. Burring my face in his chest I begin to gasp. "They're gone, daddy. They're both dead."

He shushes me and holds me tight. I feel his hand stroke my hair. "I know sweetheart. I know."

I sit back and grip my head. "They won't stop." He looks at me slightly confused. "The emotions, they won't stop coming." I try to steady my breathing but to no avail. "I can't." I gasp. "I can't stop them. The… the memories, they just keep coming." I look up at him with tears fogging my vision. "With the drug… the drug stopped everything. But… but now, they… they just…"

His hands cup my face as he shushes me once more, rubbing away the tears with his thumbs. "I know sweetheart. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be this bad."

I grab his wrists and hold on, pleading with him. "Make it stop. Daddy, please make it stop. It's too much." He's taken aback slightly. I had never begged for the drug. In past experiences I've only begged for him to stop.

Pulling me in close he holds me tight and kisses the top of my head. "I know sweetheart. I know it hurts. But you're strong enough. You'll be fine. Just give it time. You're brother and sister weren't as strong as you were. I know you can do this." My breathing calms as he continues to rub small circles on my back. The rain picks up again when we make our way to the truck, which already has my motorcycle loaded on to it. Pulling my knees back up to my chest, I stare out the window and try to keep the emotions at bay. Throughout the ride home I feel his sideways glance every five minutes or so. He places a comforting hand on my leg every now and again, and whispers encouraging words that never truly reach my ears.

The next morning I wake up to the side of my bed sinking slightly. The covers are pulled down off of my head as a light chuckle goes through the room. "Get up sweetheart. You don't want to be late for class." His voice is lighter than usual, more sincere. It makes me think that he might actually mean it this time. But opening my eye and seeing the look on his face reveals the harshness of his features and natural aggression that has always made me cower in the past. To make him leave the room faster I sit up and push the covers off the rest of the way. I try my hardest not to stiffen as he pushes a stray piece of hair behind my ear, but the uneasiness is not missed by his eye. "Get dressed." The kindness no longer shows. "Breakfast is downstairs waiting for you."

I nod once, "yes daddy," and watch him leave. Walking to my bathroom I stare in the mirror. My features are much like Drea's, my eyes the same color as Matt's. As my eyes start to burn I shake my head and turn on the shower. _Don't. You can't afford this today. _Stepping into the shower I rub my eyes, trying to make the dark red circles go away.

* * *

"You look tired." Dick said as he matched my stride on our way to class. I sigh and nod, not exactly trusting my voice right now. He stops and touches my arm but let's go a second later, possibly remembering my comment yesterday about personal space. "Are you okay?" He ask. The concern in his eyes bring a wave of guilt over me.

I blink quickly and take a deep breath while plastering a smile onto my face. "Yeah of course. Sorry, it was just a long night."

He nods. "I know how that is." There's a pause on the verge of uncomfortable silence. "Did you see my text by any chance?"

I stop and look up at him, brow drawn. Pulling out my phone from my back pocket I bring it to life and see his text. I show it to him as I slouch and smile slightly. "I see it now." He chuckles at my antics. "Sorry, I got really distracted last night."

"Oh," is all he says.

It takes a few minutes before I process my last sentence. I gape practically in horror. "Not like that!" As he laughs at the look on my face I whack him lightly on the arm. He winces and pulls back sucking in a breath and rubbing his arm. My eyes widen. "Sorry, are you okay?" I reach out but he pulls back again.

"It's nothing." He insists. "I just pulled a muscle in my shoulder working out last night."

I nod as we walk into class. "Sorry." I say guiltily. I should have known that he might be sporting an injury after all.

He smiles and playfully shoves me. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." As we sit down he speaks again. "Do you want to work on the project tonight? It might be the only time I'm free this week."

I nod. "Yeah, sure. Let me just text my dad to see if it's cool with him. I don't know if he has anything planned." After sending the text I receive an immediate response. "What time and where?" I whisper to Dick, since Dr. Martin has already started his lecture.

"When does your last class get out?"

I think for a moment. "Four this afternoon." I state.

He nods. "Cool that should work. If you want to come over for dinner we can work on the project after that." I nod. "I end today at one. Are you okay on getting to the manor on your own?"

I'm about to respond when I stop short. "Wait, the manor?" I raise my voice slightly.

Several students glance our way as Dick chuckles. "Yeah, where I live with Bruce, Alfred, and my two brothers." He pauses, slightly unsure he asks. "Is that okay?"

I stare at him wide eyed and nod. "Yeah, sure that's fine." _Well this is moving fast. Day one I meet him and day two I'm having dinner at the manor. _I glance at him out of the corner of my eye. _Keep this up and you'll be dead by the end of the month._ The thought is painful but it stays as though I've finally accepted it. _I'm saving someone from my fate, just like Brea and Matt saved me. I won't fail. _

The rest of the lecture and classes go rather quickly. On the ride over I find myself begging that nothing sets off any memory recollections. By the time five o-clock comes around I find myself walking up the marble steps of Wayne Manor. My fingers twitch slightly as I go to knock on the front door. Though it opens before my fist can even come in contact with the aged wood. A rather proper, older gentleman stands there. "Hello my dear. I am Alfred Pennyworth. Won't you come in?"

As he moves, I step inside. "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth."

Taking my jacket he grimaces slightly. "It's Alfred, if you will Miss Kate."

I nod standing straight. "Yes sir."

He smiles slightly. "You won't be calling me Alfred will you Miss Kate?"

I smile slightly. "Probably not sir."

He chuckles lightly. "A respectable young lady, I am always glad when Master Dick brings one home."

I blush slightly. Before I can correct Mr. Pennyworth a throat is cleared from another doorway. I look up to see Dick, the cockiest of smirks springs to his lips at the sight of my face. _What I wouldn't give to smack that grin straight off your face._ "Thanks for getting the door Alfie. I didn't even hear her knock."

"Of course Master Dick." He looks between the two of us. "Dinner will be ready shortly. Do introduce Miss Kate to the rest of the family before she is overwhelmed at the dinner table."

As Mr. Pennyworth exists Dick nods. "Will do Alfie, and thanks again." I look at Dick, brow raised. He clears his throat again. "Sorry I was down stairs and didn't know that you had arrived. What?" He questions when I don't respond right away.

"You call Mr. Pennyworth-"

"Alfred." He chimes in.

I grimace. "Alfred." I correct myself. "But you call him Alfie?"

"That's what I called him when I was younger. And then Jay…" He stops and rubs the back of his neck. "Um, anyway the name just sort of stuck. Alfred doesn't mind. And I don't call him that all the time. It's more like a term of endearment anyway." He rambles, attempting to cover up the mention of his dead brother.

I nod and step toward him. "Gotcha, so did you want to introduce me then?"

He relaxes slightly, thankful for the change of subject most likely. "Yeah of course. Follow me." He gestures. We walk into a large den where two younger boys are sitting. The one plays a video game shouting threats as he annihilates his victims on screen, while the other sits quietly reading a book. I don't know how he concentrates with the shrill cries and blasting from the game and its player. Although he is a bat, so perhaps the atmosphere doesn't bother him. "Hey Dami." Dick shouts slightly. "Can you pause your game for a minute?"

The youngest does so and looks at Dick with a glare. "What is so important Grayson? Pennyworth said that dinner wouldn't be done until 5:30, so I still have time to play." That's when he glances at me. "Oh, you've brought another one home. Well if she's like any of the others, she'll be gone within a week so I needn't learn her name anyway."

Dick's hand comes to his forehead making a slight smacking sound. "Dami, Tim," the older boy looks up from his book. "This is Kate, my _physics partner_ from school. I invited her to dinner so we can work on our project afterward. Kate, this is Damian and Tim." He gestures to them as he introduces each.

I smile and raise my hand. "Hey."

Tim smiles and says "hello" as Damian looks to the floor and give a small "oh." I chuckle silently at his response. _The Great One is quite a gentleman, so what happened to you kid?_ Damian meets my gaze. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made assumptions. It's nice to meet you Kate." _Ok, I stand corrected. _

I look to Dick who seems just as surprised as I do. "Okay, well we're going to go see Bruce now. Alfred said that dinner will be ready shortly." He leans toward me and whispers quietly. "Let's leave before he says anything out of line." I chuckle as we leave the room and walk down the hall. Dick clears his throat for the third time in less than ten minutes. "Sorry about that. Damian is a little rough around the edges."

I shrug. "It's fine. I understand." I do in fact know what kind of upbringing he had and how that would have influenced his behavior. But since Dick doesn't press the subject I assume he thinks that I'm referring to how most boys Damian's age tend to act.

We come to a closed door at which Dick knocks twice. A "come in" sounds from the other side and we quietly slip in. The room is large, with couches, a table and four chairs, and a large mahogany desk on the other side of the room. Mr. Wayne must have made room for his sons in order for them to spend more time together when he brings work home. "Hey Bruce." Dick says while walking forward. I follow silently beside him. "I wanted to introduce you to Kate before we have dinner."

Mr. Wayne looks up from his paperwork and puts on a charming smile. The edge of my lips curl as I hope my face is convincing enough, though the nervousness would be expected I suppose. I can't seem to get over the sight of Batman smiling. Although I can see through his mascaraed, the thought is just plain absurd. "Of course, it's very nice to meet you Kate." He pushes away from his desk and walks around toward us, offering his hand.

I accept the welcome and manage a more sincere face. "It's nice to meet you too Mr. Wayne." I release his hand. "Thank you so much for having me."

His smile lessens, but it seems more genuine than the first. "Of course, and please, call me Bruce." I give him the same face I gave Alfred and reply with a "yes sir," just as before. Bruce chuckles and walks us out of the office. "Come on, I'm sure Alfred has dinner ready by now."

Sitting at the dining room table I end up next to Dick and across from Damian. A conversation quickly starts as Alfred sets plates in front of each of us. I smile and look up to the old butler. "Thank you Mr. Pennyworth."

He smiles and nods. "Of course Miss Kate."

The boys continue to talk about how their days went. Tim mostly remarks about the positives of high school, while Damian insults teachers and belittles the other students in his middle school classes. I smile at Tim's stories and try my hardest not to laugh at Damian's descriptions, although I don't succeed as well as the others do. Just as Damian begins to slip about a nightly activity Tim jumps in. "So Kate, is that your bike out front." I nod and hum a yes. Tim smiles. "It's a sweet ride. It's customized a little isn't it?"

I nod again. "Yeah, I've done some work on it, mostly to increase speed, and I did some detailing on the paint job."

"Awesome, how fast have you gotten it up to?" He looks at me eagerly.

I open my mouth to respond, before promptly shutting it and glancing at Bruce. I don't know if he'll approve of me telling the truth and possibly being a bad example. "Um well…" I trail off.

Bruce chuckles. "It's alright Kate. All of the boys have already had their bikes up to maximum speed." He glances at them skeptically. "Even though I've told them all to be careful and responsible."

Each of them slouch in their seats slightly as I turn to Damian. "You have a motorcycle?" A quick "yes" is the only answer I get so I move back to Tim. "Well with the tweaks I've made, I've gotten it up to about 225." I say sheepishly.

Dick looks at me, while Tim's jaw drops slightly. "Seriously?"

I look at the slightly shocked faces around me. "Well it's a 1000 so its top speed is about 190, and with the adjustments I've made I've gotten it up to that. Why? How fast have you guys gone?"

Just then Alfred walks in. "Well I certainly hope not that fast. As I have told all four of you gentlemen before to try to be safer on the roads." Alfred looks to me. "And I do hope that you will do the same Miss Kate."

I drop eye contact with him and nod. "Yes Mr. Pennyworth."

After dinner Dick and I head up to his bedroom to begin working on our project, leaving the door open at Alfred's request. I smile at the butler's traditional antics and Dick's red face. It's over an hour later when Bruce comes up and finds Dick laying on the floor, while I'm up against the wall with my feet in the air. Bruce laughs and sits down on the bed next to us. "So how's the project coming?"

Holding a pencil between my nose and upper lip I leave Dick to answer. He sighs dramatically. "We haven't even thought of a topic yet." He sits up slightly to look over his feet at Bruce and then proceeds to clap his shoes together attempting to squish the man's head.

Bruce rolls his eyes at his son's behavior. "Well what do the two of you like to do? What are you good at? Can you try to incorporate that in anyway?"

I glance over at Bruce and see the Haly's Circus poster hanging on the wall behind him. Quickly sitting right side up I drop the pencil and stare at Dick. "You grew up in the circus right?" I ask pointing to the poster.

Dick looks at me slightly concerned. "Yes." He answers hesitantly.

"Can you still do any of your old tricks?" _You better say yes. I know you can do those and plenty more._ Dick scrunches his brow and nods, still not moving from his position on the floor. "What about floor work? Can you do any of that?" I continue to question energetically.

Dick shrugs. "Yeah, that stuffs easier than the moves in the air."

Neither he nor Bruce really know where I'm going with this. "Well then why don't we do something with force and how much the body handles and experiences when going through acrobatic tricks? We can even show videos of you doing certain moves and then explain the physics behind them. It'll fill up a lot more time in our project."

Dick sits up and contemplates the idea. "That could work. Why don't we head down to the gym now and we can work on some moves?"

"But what about you shoulder?" I question.

He shrugs. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

Bruce doesn't seem to agree though. "Dick, maybe you should take it easy tonight."

I nod in agreement. "It's getting late anyway. And I still have an hour ride home."

Dick nods. "Alright, I'll walk you out."

The three of us stand. I say my goodbyes and thank Bruce again for having me. The ride home is uneventful. Unfortunately the calmness of the night doesn't last. Walking in the door I'm greeted by my father. "Suit up sweetheart. You have a job."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry this has been done for three days now. I wanted to wait until Tuesday, but then I forgot what day it was. Yeah, so I don't think there's anything I have to mention before saying "enjoy." So ENJOY!**

_Gotham, why did the job have to be in Gotham? They're in Gotham._ _The people I just had dinner with_!Annoyance and anger practically fumed off my body as I crouched before an old town house. Apparently Poison Ivy had set up an experimental green house in the basement. _And now that Ivy has gotten herself locked away in Arkham again, the Light has entrusted me to retrieve the information and destroy the lab. Can life get any better?_ I sarcastically think to myself, practically snorting out loud.

As I move forward a few rooftops I keep my eyes open for any form of movement. Scoping out the area to my left and continuing on, I stop and quickly search that area again. I sigh and whisper to myself. "You have got to be kidding me." I let out a frustrated groan and take a gun from one of my left side holsters. Just as I go to pull the trigger, he slips into a third story window on the building next door. I wait a few more seconds before moving into the correct house.

The silence inside is unsettling. I make my way down stairs, keeping my senses pealed for a certain bird lurking in the shadows. I slip into the basement to see a make shift green house, the laboratory is situated further in the back. Plugging into the main computer, I transfer the necessary documents on to my wrist computer before wiping the hard drive. As I set the explosives I wonder what each of the new species is capable of. And though it's not part of my mission, I begin cutting leaves from each designated area and place them in an empty pouch on my belt.

With the mission complete I quickly set the explosives and quietly climb out onto the roof. As my feet touch the brick my senses heighten. _He's here._ I lean back and cross my arms. I look in his general direction as he steps out of the shadows. He touches the com link in his ear. "Nightwing to Batman." He pauses, waiting for a response. "I have Shadow, and I'm assuming Ivy's safe house as well, sector eight." He stares at me, daring me to move. "Understood, Nightwing out."

My wrist vibrates, notifying me of the thirty seconds left until the explosives go off. I step toward Nightwing. He whips out his escrima sticks and takes a defensive stance. "No further." He warns through gritted teeth.

I ignore him calmly and continue to approach him. I'm three feet away and he still has yet to attack. I bring up the holographic screen and show him the count down. The white slits of his mask widen. Reaching forward I grab his wrist and begin to leap to the next building. I see the number reach one and brace myself. As we land the building explodes and surprisingly bursts into flames. Still holding onto Nightwing I gasp. _That wasn't supposed to happen._ I scowl. _What kind of explosives did he give me?_ Before I can continue in my anger, I notice the department building on the other side is catching flame. I struggle to my feet and begin to run, but a force jerks me back, keeping me in place. I turn around to see Nightwing's hand painfully gripping my shoulder. "You're not going anywhere Shadow." He says in a threatening tone.

I keep my mouth shut. _I can't risk him hearing my voice._ Instead, I point forward, hoping he'll see what I see. He must understand because not two seconds later the pressure on my arm disappears. I'm off. Sprinting toward the edge of the rooftop I leap into the dividing flames. I feel the Kevlar on my body heat up, but it's quickly forgotten as I shoot my grapple and crash through a window of the newly lit building.

I hear Nightwing land behind me. And that's all it takes to trigger it. I had started the fire to wipe Lex Luthor's presence from the old warehouse on dock five. Robin had been there. Footsteps dropped behind me. "Turn around slowly." I heard the youthfulness in his voice. Turning quickly I effortlessly dodged his birdarang, drew my gun, and fired. The little bird fell to the ground clutching his collar bone in agony. I grabbed him by the cape and drug him outside the warehouse. My mission was complete. There was no need to kill Robin, so I left him for the bat to find.

Before Nightwing can right his landing I turn and point my gun at his head. He's taken back slightly. Silence forms between us. The only sounds reaching our ears are the lap of flames and distant shouts. Unsure of what to do the blue crested hero raises his hands. "Shadow?" His voice is different, deeper and more concerned. "Shadow, it's okay. We're just here to help the people in this building. But we need to act quickly. So put the gun down, please." My hand quakes. "Shadow, do you want to do this?" His question surprises me. He's not telling me that I don't want to, he's asking. My left hand comes up to the gun to steady it as I shake my head no. _I don't want to do this_. Nightwing nods. "Then please, put the gun down, so we can help these people." The gun lowers slightly. It isn't until I hear screams come from above that I shove it back in the holster and run toward the source of terror.

We pass people running for the exit, checking apartments along the way. Everyone had already made it out safely, except for an older woman on the eighth floor. We hear her crying for help as she lays there. I hoist her up with Nightwing's help, but she resists us and points behind. "My granddaughter, I couldn't get to her."

Looking at Nightwing I give him the full weight of the older woman and sprint back down the hall. I hear Nightwing yell something. I want to think it's a "be careful" or something along those lines, but I can't make it out. So I ignore the words and press on in search of the girl. As I enter the apartment I hear screams coming from one of the bedrooms. The girl is hiding under the bed. I kneel down and pull her out from under the frame. She comes easily enough, but once she sees me the child struggles in fear. "No, no sweetheart, it's okay." I tense as the name springs off my tongue. My hands begin to shake. _Focus!_ Taking off my outer mask quickly, I clip it to my hip. "It's okay honey. I'm here to get you out. I'm Shadow. I'm a good guy. You're safe now." It's an easy lie. Hearing it and seeing the fabric mask that reveals the lower half of my jaw, the child relaxes. "Can I pick you up?" She sniffs and reaches her arms out toward me.

I hold her close and run. "Cover your face." I instruct after coughing. "Try not to breathe the air." Out in the hall I find flames surrounding us. The floor is crumbling. I sprint toward the staircase and leap through the flames, expecting to meet the floor on the other side. I land. The burning wood beneath my feet creaks and gives way. The girl in my arms screams as we drop. Desperately I reach out my hand. A sigh of relief flows through my body as I grab hold of the metal railing that's still intact. The burn of my hand goes unnoticed as I pull us back onto the floor. I try to breath, but the rebreather built into my mask is currently strapped to my hip. _I need to get out of here._ Staggering forward I reach the stairway that is now piled in a burning heap three floors down. I mutter a curse. _I'm on the eighth floor!_ I search the walls around me and then I see it. Desperation guides my feet. I pick up speed and jump, turning in midair so my back crashes through the old glass window first. I hear screams below me as I shoot my grapple and hook the building, slowing our decent. But the weakened brick crumbles and we fall the last two stories. My back and head come into contact with the pavement, knocking the remaining air out of my lungs and darkening my vision. I can't breathe. I can't see. There's a weight taken off my chest and a figure kneeling over me. I can hear myself gasping for breath, but the act is continually interrupted by coughing fits. My fingers clumsily fiddle with my mask. I need the rebreather in it. Feeling defeat, I eventually give up and allow my body to curl in on itself. Though it's the last thing I need, I can't stop the natural instinct.

Suddenly the mask is placed over my face and the rebreather activated. I gulp sweet oxygen. "Shadow? Shadow!" I hadn't noticed Nightwing calling me. "Shadow!" He shouts louder with his hands on my chest, trying to guide my breathing.

I push him away and sit up. He tries to hold me down but I resist. Looking around frantically I grab his arm. "The…" I gasp for breath, "kid." My voice is so horse I'm surprised he understands me at all.

Nightwing covers my hand with his own. "It's okay Shadow. She's safe." I follow his gaze to the little girl sitting with her grandmother on the back of an ambulance. A sigh releases some of the tension in my body. The relaxed state is short lived though, when I begin searching the forming crowd. _The bat will be here soon._ Nightwing can tell what I'm thinking. "Don't leave." He lowers his voice and speaks in more of a pleading tone. "I know what it's like. I know what _he's _like." I look up at him. "You don't have to go back."

I shake my head and whisper. "You don't understand." Trying to distort my voice, I quietly continue. "If I don't go back someone else will." _Stop talking. You shouldn't be saying this!_ I ignore the voice in my head as the drug's hold slowly loses its grip. "After I left, he took you." His eyes widen and grip loosens. He doesn't know how to respond. I take advantage of his surprise and run down the adjacent alleyway, just as Batman comes on scene.

I struggle to move at first. The fall was a setback, but the Mirakuru running through my veins strengthens my body and repairs my fatigue. My body's aches and burns are trumped by the emotion coursing through my mind. Relief and hope mix with fear and anxiety.

_I told him. I can't believe I told him! _

_Maybe he'll figure it out and try to help me. _

_Daddy will know! He'll find out! _

_The League could help me. They could take him down. _

_No one can stop Deathstroke! No one can save me! _

_Maybe daddy won't find out. _

_I'm going to be punished when he finds out!_

Continuing to run I attempt to ignore my inner turmoil. I mentally prepare myself for what awaits me at home. As I take out my grapple gun I wince and change hands. The burn on my right palm protests to the grip and weight baring.

* * *

I walk slowly and delay my shower and dressing. _He'll know. He always knows._ My stomach drops as I walk into the training room. In the center of the mat with all the equipment pushed aside, he stands there, arms crossed, the vein in his forehead pulsing slightly. "Sweetheart." I step forward, attempting to stand tall. "You're late." I nod. My voice is lost. He cocks his head to the side. "Why?"

I know what his question is pointed toward. He doesn't want to know why I'm late. He already knows. What he's asking is why I went back and saved those people. I swallow slightly. "Why did you give me major explosives?" We're both slightly shocked that I answered with a question of my own.

"Your objective was to steal the information and destroy the building." He steps forward. "The explosives were in order to destroy the building."

"They didn't need to be so strong. No one had to get hurt. Those people would have burned." I can't stop myself. For so long I've wanted to speak out against my father. The hold of the drug is gone, so my voice rings free. "Why did the next building have to catch flame? Does the Light not care about the people they want to rule one day? Because their final goal is world domination right? Well they won't have any world to rule if they keep treating it like this. If they expect me to kill everyone in sight!"

A fist collides with my jaw. Before I can register I'm on the ground. He has a grip around my neck and his right knee is pressed into my stomach. I don't struggle. That'll just make this worse. _I caused this. I deserve this. I shouldn't have spoken out._ Another punch to the face brings me back to the man leaning over me. His eyes burn with anger. "You will not disrespect me, child." He speaks through gritted teeth and continues to beat me. "I gave you a job. And you will do the job as ordered. You will be _my_ soldier. And you will follow _my_ orders." He releases me. As I stand his hand grabs my arm and squeezes. I feel my humerus begin to strain. It'll crack soon if he doesn't release me. It's happened in the past. He leans into my face. "Do not forget your place, sweetheart."

I nod. "Yes daddy."

He straightens and let's go of me. Rubbing his eyes he sighs. "No training for tonight, sweetheart." He looks me over and spies the burn on my hand. "Come on, let's go patch you up." I follow him into the med bay and hoist myself up onto the bed. Wincing in pain I take in a quick breath between my teeth and lean forward. He gives me a look of concern and has me lay down on my stomach. As he checks my spine his fingers run over the warmed skin on my back. I relax under his touch. It's calming, something he used to do when I was younger when I had trouble falling asleep. I stay like that while he wraps my hand and stitches up where the glass has deeply pierced the flesh. The overall act is soothing and I begin to drift off to sleep. I feel a small prick on the inside of my arm. The headache lessens as the fog moves in. When he's done he runs his fingers through my hair. "Come on sweetheart." Placing me on his hip, I wrap my arms around his neck as he carries me to my bedroom. He pulls the covers up to my neck and kisses my forehead. He chuckles slightly at the sleepy look on my face. "You're always going to be my baby girl." He kisses my head one last time. "I love you sweetheart."

I want to say something back, but he never gave me an order. So instead I lay there staring up at the ceiling, trying to remember why my jaw ached so much.

* * *

I walk into physics late the next morning. Dick eyes me slightly as I plop down in the seat beside him. "You okay?" He asks. I nod tiredly and ignore his look of concern. He tries to get my attention several more times during class but I dismiss him with an annoyed wave. Class ends. I pack up quickly and walk out, ignoring the calls from Dick as he jogs to catch up with me. "Kate, what's wrong. What happened to your face?" Despite the Mirakuru the bruises from my mission were still there. Though I can't remember what happened on the mission that would have caused so much damage, especially with my mask on. I continue to ignore him until he guides me down an empty hallway and leans up against the wall.

I stare at him. Not really sure how to make him move. Shrugging quickly I mechanically recite an excuse. "I was out last night and got mugged."

His eyes widen in concern. "Where? Are you okay?"

I nod and step away as his arms reach out toward me. "I'm fine. I got away. I was walking to my bike after staying late at the library, around midnight."

He looked at me with guilt in his eyes. "I'm sorry." _You can't save everyone. _I want to tell him, because I know that's what he's thinking. He should have been there. If he had moved faster, done a more thorough search of the city, then maybe he could have helped me. But it's all a lie. And I can't tell him I know who he is. "Can I do anything? Do you need me to walk out with you when you leave for the day? I can hang around for a little bit."

I smile slightly. _Why do you have to be so nice? This would be so much easier if you weren't._ "Thanks Dick, but I'm fine, really." I turn to leave. "Do you want to grab coffee later? Maybe you can invite Artemis."

A sad smile crosses his face as he nods. "Yeah I'll give her a call."

Guilt creeps at the edges of the fog as I walk to my next class.

* * *

Walking through the front door I glance up at the chiming bells. The giddy sound seems to lift my spirit slightly, but the emotion doesn't fully make it to my face. As I walk over to the counter Artemis sends a wave my way. I nod stiffly in acknowledgment. _Somethings wrong._ I had noticed it before when Dick tried to get my attention in class. I wanted nothing more than to speak to him, but for some reason my hand kept waving him away and dismissing his concern. It's as if my body is under the control of the fog, but my mind still has part of its freedom. _Well if that's the case, this conversation will be interesting. _"Small black coffee." I state to the cashier, not even offering a please or thank you. Plopping down in the booth I smile and sip my drink. The grimace from the bitterness doesn't show. _I don't even like coffee that much. Why did I order it black? _Dick and Artemis look at me in concern. They know something's wrong. I'm acting completely different. _At least they don't know why._ I think to myself. But the uneasiness of their expressions makes me nervous. _Hopefully._ Clearing my throat I brighten my smile. Apparently it looks as mechanical as it feels. "So how's your day going?"

Artemis smirks, while Dick gives a slight grimace. "Fine, how are _you_ doing?" Dick asks as Artemis stares at me with concern.

My brow furrows. "He told you." It's not a question.

She nods and I roll my eyes in response. "It's a scary thing Kate. You don't have to shove it off like it's nothing."

I shrug. "Guys calm down. Believe me I've had far worse happen." If it weren't for the haze I would have laughed at myself. _Smooth, that won't bring up further questions or suspicions at all._

Both of their expressions morph into those of terror and concern. "What else has happened?" Dick practically shouts. While Artemis asks, "What do you mean?"

_What stupid excuse will I come up with this time?_ My shoulders shrug. "I've had a few abusive relationships in the past." Everyone's silent for a moment. Even I'm taken back slightly. _So we're going with the truth. Huh, that's new. Well, more or less the truth. That'll explain all the scars at least. All but one that is._ After my first kill my father deemed me worthy of wearing his mark. It's stretched slightly since then, but the mark of Deathstroke is still quite noticeable on the lower right side of my stomach. Dick has the same one in the center of his back. Not many people know that, of course.

Dick breaks the silence. "I… I'm sorry." Artemis remains silent, looking down at her hands. She knows what it's like to be hurt by someone's who's supposed to love you.

I shrug off the apology. "There's nothing you could have done about it. It was in the past. And it's already been taken care of." _Liar._ I want to scream. I'm usually not this aware of what's happening when I'm not in control. I don't even fully understand how this could be happening. It's as though I can experience everything that's happening around me, but I can't control anything I say or do. _I'm a prisoner in my own body!_

The subject was quickly dropped and a new conversation took its place. We began laughing and swapping stories, most of mine were complete fiction. We enjoy our eagerness to remember happiness until Wally is mentioned. Silence envelopes our conversation once more. Unfortunately, I break it. "Who's Wally?" _Seriously? You're really going to be that person?_

Artemis looks to Dick who's still eyeing his smoothie. "He was my boyfriend and Dick's best friend. They grew up together." Dick sighs sadly.

"Was?" I wish I could roll my eyes. _Are you serious? Stop talking! Can't you see that they don't want to talk about him? Don't do this to Artemis._

She rubs her left temple. "He die-"

"He's not dead." Dick interrupts. We both glance at him. "Wally isn't dead."

Artemis closes her eyes and exhales slowly, giving the impression that this is a fairly common conversation. "Dick, he's been missing for two years now." She pauses, gathering the strength to speak the final words. "Wallys gone." Dick doesn't respond.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked." _Oh now I can drop the subject._ I think bitterly.

Artemis smiles softly. "No it's alright, really." She quickly glances down at her watch. "It's getting late. I better go." She meets my glance again. "And don't you have class shortly?"

I nod. "Yeah, I better be going." Saying a quick goodbye I discard my empty coffee cup and make my way to my final class.

* * *

I walk out of the classroom two hours later lightly stretching and suppressing a yawn. The fog has almost completely dissipated. I find the rapid retreat rather puzzling. Before I can wonder any further, my contemplations are interrupted by a hand reaching out for my shoulder. I resist the urge to swat the hand and attack its owner. Glancing back I see the saddened face of Dick. The somber frown and dark eyes seem so out of place, as if someone came along and smeared the emotion across his features. A look of concern springs to my face. _At least _I_ can talk to him this time. _Before I can ask what's wrong he speaks. "Can I talk to you?"

I nod quickly and follow him upstairs to one of the small private study rooms. We sit across from each other and lean in close. Less than an arm's length rests between our bodies. I take in the set of his face and wait patiently for him to speak. He sighs in frustration. "I'm sorry."

My brow furrows. "Why?"

He looks up and meets my gaze, a slight layer of confusion spreads over his features. "I was rude earlier. And I shouldn't have been." He breaks eye contact, staring down at his twiddling fingers. "Especially not after what you went through." He glances back up at me hesitantly. "And there's what you said about what's happened to you before." I look to the side and visibly slouch. I don't say anything so he continues. "Have you ever told anyone about it?" I have no idea how to respond, so I stick to the truth and shake my head, still avoiding his eyes. "How bad has it gotten?" His voice is think with emotion, but I refuse to answer. _Daddy wouldn't like it if I told. I can't tell him anything. _I bite my bottom lip and blink away tears. Dick sighs and drags a hand down his face. "Kate," he tries to get my attention, but I continue to stare down at my shoes. He tries another angle. "You don't show much skin." That catches my attention. His mouth tilts crookedly as his brow draws downward. "It's still ninety degrees out. You have to be warm in long sleeves and jeans."

Looking down I tug at the end of my sleeve and pull it down further over my thumb. "I have scars." I don't know what else to say. "A lot of scars." I glance up, expecting shock, but the only emotion that's there is understanding.

He reaches out toward my face. I flinch back but he continues. His calloused fingertips ghost over the bruises spread across my right jaw and cheekbone. "Did you really get mugged last night?" I nod. A frown forms on his lips as he sighs in disappointment. "I checked the security cameras outside the library." My eyes widen. He drops his hand. "I told them that someone hit my bike and they left me alone with the tapes to search for a license plate." He explains and then looks at me critically. "You weren't even at the library yesterday. You lied, Kate. Why?"

I shake my head and stand. "I have to get home. I have a lot of work to do." I say while wiping away tears. I turn away and reach for the door handle.

He grabs my arm. "Kate, whoever he is, he's not worth it." He pauses. "You don't deserve this."

I pull my arm away gently. "Text me when you want to work on the project again." I leave him behind as he stares at my fleeing form through the glass wall between us.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I forgot to mention that I took a few things from the amazing show Arrow as well, just the Mirikuru drug actually. But yeah, I think I should mention one more time that I own nothing. And I totally recommend checking out the show Arrow if you haven't already. It's one of my favorites. Enjoy!**

The rest of the day is rather uneventful. As are the next five weeks. A daily injection is given to me, typically wearing off just as quickly as the previous, only lasting eighteen hours or so. Dick and I have met several times to work on our project, mostly just working out the technicalities. No word uttered from my mouth is my own. Every time Dick or Bruce suggest that I stay for dinner, I politely decline. Alfred has even attempted in convincing me. But apparently the drug wishes to keep them at arm's length for the time being. They are all quite suspicious of the showing signs of abuse. A bandage on my hand. A preference to how I sit and rest, favoring one side over the other. Their concern grows every time I see them. So far they've reached four dead ends in their attempt to discover more about me. With no medical records or actual address, the only thing they have to go off of is a rather worthless social security number. My mother disappeared long ago and not even Deathstorke has found a clue in the past fifteen years. There's no mention of a father on any documentation. A few well-placed threats and blackmail will easily accomplish that. Hacking doesn't hurt either. So instead of remaining at the manor to be politely interrogated during dinner I return home, finish my homework, and eat dinner with my father. Training continues after the food is settled, or I am given a mission. I've killed two scientists and four military officers along with a dozen other personnel. I've stolen vials, army tech, and documents. The blood spilling out of the bodies no longer haunts me. I begin to withdraw from my life. What's the point of paying attention if I can't live it?

Now sitting at the dinner table I twirl my fork in the pile of spaghetti resting on my plate. The haze has lessened significantly. I suspect that he'll be giving me another injection after dinner. I'm growing tired of the freedom I have of controlling my own body. Having these few hours of self-sustainment is typically the worst part of the day. Always wondering when the next needle is coming, I fidget, anticipating the inevitable. Before I think to comment to myself on the daily routine my thoughts are interrupted. "Something wrong sweetheart?" He asks in concern. I glance up at him. My eyes show the hurt and confusion experienced these past few weeks. He sighs. "You're wondering out about the new drug I gave you." I look back to my plate and say nothing. "Kate, look at me." He commands sternly. I obey. Whether I do it willing or not escapes my judgment. A small sympathetic smile ghosts across his features. "This is what will happen when you disobey me. This is how you'll be punished. You'll have no control, but you'll realize everything that's happening around you. Did you enjoy it?" I shake my head back and forth quickly. He nods in understanding. "I don't like doing this to you sweetheart. But after that night you needed to be controlled." He paused, scratching the skin beneath his beard. "The Great One believes that it's time to take you off the drug completely. But since your protest, his faith in you has shifted." He reaches across the table to pat my arm affectionately. "Don't let him lose that trust sweetheart. Because if he does, I'll lose you." I hold my breath. _This mission means my life._ "And I can't lose you too, sweetheart."

_Lose me too. Just like you lost Matt and Drea. _Looking down at his hand resting on my skin I attempt to find my voice. "Daddy." I say quietly.

His gaze meets my own. "Yes sweetheart?"

I stare back down at the table. "The drug… it… it made me say different things."

He nods. "It'll control you and make you do as I say."

I look up at him, brow drawn. "You made me say those things?"

He frowns slightly. "The drug works in a way that allows me to control your movements."

"I don't understand. You speak and move for me?"

He sighs. "It's more of a suggestion that I make. An order that I give, and you carry it out in the way you see fit."

"I told Dick and Artemis about an abusive relationship."

A deep chuckle runs through his chest. "I thought it may help down the road."

"But the drug's almost gone now. When will I be receiving another?"

He shakes his head. "You won't. The Great One wishes to test you again."

I nod and glance up at him hesitantly. "What about the withdrawal?"

He smiles slightly. "Don't worry sweetheart. This version doesn't have the negative side-affects like the other." He pulls a piece of hair away from my face and tucks it behind my ear. "You'll be fine. No pain, no discomfort, everything will be fine."

I stare at him, attempting to process his explanation. _He can control me completely if I'm on that drug. _The danger of that realization sinks in, but I can't help but feel relieved. "So I'm off the drugs now."

Leaning forward, he's now inches from my face. "You may be off the drugs now. But keep in mind sweetheart, once you disobey me, I _will_ be in control." Standing, he comes to my side of the table and kisses the top of my head. "I have some business to take care of. Finish your dinner and get some rest sweetheart."

I look up at him and nod. "Yes daddy." I wonder for a second and then ask. "How long will you be gone?"

A frown begins to form on his lips. "A few days."

I'm taken back. "Why? What's the job?"

"An assassination. It calls for a few days to infiltrate the premises first. You won't have any missions or other assignments while I'm away. You are expected to go to school and train though, and make sure you've made some progress with Richard by the time I come back." I nod in understanding. His jaw tightens slightly as he comes down to my level and looks me straight in the eyes. "Don't forget that tracker sweetheart. As soon as I notice you putting a foot out of place you _will_ be punished, understood?" He asks rather harshly.

I nod, a little too eagerly. "Yes daddy."

He smiles and places his hand on my face, stroking my cheek with his thumb. "Stay safe. I love you sweetheart." Giving me one last kiss on the head he turns.

"Daddy?"

He glances back at me. "Yes sweetheart?"

_Say it. He'll suspect less. _"I love you too." I say quietly. A smile spreads his lips and travels to his eyes. I've never seen such a true emotion from him. Walking down the stairway, he goes to change and complete his mission.

Once he's finally disappeared, I sigh to myself. _I wonder who he's killing tonight._ Finishing my dinner and washing the dishes I hear the familiar opening of a boomtube. The last plate slips from my fingers, but I catch it before it can come into contact with the floor. _He's gone. Taking a boomtube means that he's at lease a two hour drive away from here. Most likely in another country for at least three days if not more. _Staring intently at the plate in my hand my fingers clamp tightly to its surface and begin to tremble. _I have time._ My heart beat picks up in nervous excitement. _The drug's gone._ I recall the promise I made to myself weeks ago when Dick first introduced me to Artemis. "_Once I get control of this drug, I'm looking into Wally's ceasing."_ A few days is plenty of time to get the information I need. _But what about the tracker?_ As far as I know it's only a tracker. It doesn't report any vital signs or cause any damage if it's removed. _Then I'll just have to remove it. _

I wait an hour and then slip downstairs to our makeshift lair. I avoid the cameras and make my way over to the main computer and loop the feed. _He can never know I came down here._ Various weapons and devises cover the walls around me. There's enough to take over a small country. Snatching a long knife off the display I continue toward the med bay. I disinfect both the knife and my skin. I begin to reach for something to numb the area, but retract my hand when I think of my father keeping inventory and noticing some missing. Gauze, tape and stitches get over looked much more easily. Stepping in front of the mirror I place the knife over the small scar on my left hip. I dig my teeth into a rolled up rag and plunge the knife into my flesh. A squeal of pain is muffled by the fabric. I resist gagging and choke back tears. Throwing the knife in the sink I grab a pair of tweezers and attempt to dig out the tracker. It takes longer than expected. My sight begins to darken as I sway uneasily. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, allowing it to escape through my nose seconds later. I steady myself and continue in the task until the tracker rests in a metal pail on the countertop. I quickly stitch up the wound and scrub the countertops and floor, disinfecting everything that could possibly give me away. I run upstairs, place the tracker in my room, and return to the lair and prepare for my own mission. I would much rather take the next day or two to scout the building and gain access in a safer way than just breaking in, but I don't have the time to spare. The tracker needs to be back in its place before Deathstorke completes his own mission.

Dressing in dark flexible clothing I keep away from anything that ties me to Shadow. I strap on a few holsters and dagger sheaths, but other than that all of the mercenary's weapons stay behind. I double check my bike for any trackers before mounting and driving well over the speed limit toward LexCorp. It's a two hour drive, but with my speed and complete ignorance of traffic laws, I make it there in less than one. Parking far enough away, I grapple from rooftop to rooftop until I arrive at LexCorp. I hack into the wireless system and cause a malfunction. The blackout gives me 12.6 seconds until the system reboots itself, just enough time for me take out the necessary security cameras and motion sensors. I slip in completely unnoticed and make my way to the main laboratory on the forty-third floor. A separate room contains most files on all scientific acts. I plug into a computer and search for any files containing the date June 20th. I access several files and quickly discard them. _Hurry up. _I have an estimated six minutes until the guards make it to this floor in order to check for damage.

Forty seconds until my deadline, I find what I'm looking for. '_What at first was thought to be the decease of Kid Flash, has now dawned a new light. The combination of both the kinetic energy due to the three flash's speeds and that of the static energy provided by the dismissal of the supernova Reach devise seems to have opened a worm hole of sorts, transporting the young male into what is only known as the Speedforce. This dimension devised of…" _I skip ahead to the ninth entry. _"…now kept in a secure location in Bialya. Kid Flash has proven difficult to contain. Though it has been a year and three months since his departure at the North Pole and nine months since his rescue from the Speedforce, Kid Flash still resists many biological tests. Depleting his food intake seems to diminish his health; however, it has become necessary to detain him." _I skip ahead, beginning to hear footsteps coming up the stairs. _"…will be terminated." Wait, what? _Before I can get any further a door opens. I unplug and make my way to the closest exit. Sprinting up a dozen floors I pause and double check the security system to make sure I didn't leave a trace. I exhale a sigh of relief and make my way back to my bike.

I lengthen the ride in order to calm the nervousness flowing through my body. _Wally's alive and being held captive. _Excitement pumps through my veins. _Artemis will be so relieved. _Then I remember the termination entry. _I hope I'm no too late._ As I make my way back to the house I contemplate how to present this information to the league. _There's the possibility of sending it through an encrypted email. _But that can easily be traced by one of the bat boys, so the idea is quickly dismissed. Continuing to draw different scenarios, something suddenly dawns on me and I chuckle to myself. _Oh, that'll be fun._ I glance at my watch. _Only 1am, they'll still be out._

I park on the side of the road half a mile past the manor. Making my way to the brick wall surrounding the grounds I search for the path leading to the manor. A few years ago Shadow was given the task to infiltrate a gala to take Tim Drake hostage. I studied the plans of the home for weeks, memorizing every turn of the security cameras and pressure points for motion sensors. In the end the job was withdrawn and the information stored for a later date. _At least it came in useful for something other than kidnapping or killing._ I think to myself as I search for my route. Bruce has a practically flawless system. _Practically._ For some reason there was a single gap that allowed someone to sprint down a direct path toward the mansion without being seen. _Probably for one of the bat's contingency plans. In case anyone took over the manor._ Crouching behind shrubbery I wait for the camera twelve feet to my left to scope the left quadrant. It passes the correct position. I sprint. _Sixteen seconds._ I climb up and leap over the brick wall and sprint the sixty yards to the side entrance. My fingers run across the holoscreen of my wrist computer. _Two seconds. _My breath catches just as the lock clicks and I slip inside. Exhaling I walk down the hallway and up the stairs to the second level. The cameras were taken care up when the door unlocked. _Now I just need to make sure I don't walk in to anyone. _Creeping down the hallway I listen in at his door. There's no sound. I ease the door open and slip inside. I'm relieved to find that the bed is empty. The room is just as I left it last. On his desk I find a cup of pencils and various papers spread across the surface. His computer sits there, still open. Pictures of old memories now flash across the screen. Snatching a marker from the cup I draw a small Nightwing symbol on the flash drive from my pocket and place it amongst the cluttered mess. I grab a sticky note from the side table and scribble down "_from one friend to another."_ I smirk, completely satisfied with what I accomplished, and sprint back to my bike to make the journey home.

* * *

I had wanted to get a full night's sleep, but the tracker on my bedside table made me quite uneasy. I couldn't take the chance of him coming home early. So here I stand, in the med bay, screaming into a rolled up towel now clenched between my teeth. I had imagined that putting the tracker back in would be much less painful and difficult than ripping it out; however, I was clearly mistaken. Three hours later the chip is finally back in its proper place. _Well I wouldn't exactly say proper._ I glance at the clock and groan. _Five o-clock, lovely._ I still had to clean up and take another shower. By the time I'm done it's time to leave for class. _Luckily it's Friday and I have the weekend to sleep._ That's the only thought that will get me through the day.

Plopping down in my usual seat I notice Dick's absence. Class starts in fifteen minutes so I don't think much of it, but when Dr. Martin begins his lecture I begin to wonder. I text him quickly and leave my phone in my lap. _"Class?"_

He takes his time to respond. _"No."_

His lack of a response is puzzling. _"You ok?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Ok… ttyl then…"_ He doesn't respond after that. If it wasn't for the complete lack of sleep I suppose it would have been easier to remember. _He must be wrapped up with the information about Wally._ It's a comforting thought. _If he's this committed, the information must have been good._

Since Dick isn't at school, I decide to skip the rest of the day. _There's no point in me being here trying to get close to him if he's absent._ The drive home makes me wonder. _When are they going after him? What's their plan? Are they involving the League?_ My thoughts are interrupted however by a beeping in my helmet. Activating the com link within I continue my ride home. "Yes?"

"You have a job sweetheart."

My heart drops. _So much for a relaxing day of training._ "Where?"

"Bialya." _No. _"I'm sending you coordinates now."

I nod. "What's the objective?"

He pauses, unsure of how much to tell me. "The Young Justice team is attempting to steal something from the Light." _Someone._ "Keep that from happening."

"Yes daddy." I respond as I reach home and run down the steps, taking two at a time. I connect the call to my cell phone and begin to get dressed. "When is rendezvous?"

The speaker phone crackles slightly. "Ten minutes. Take the extra fatherbox."

"Lovely." I whisper to myself. "Anything else I should know?" I call louder, strapping my sword harness onto my back.

"Killing is an option. Do whatever you need to do in order to stop them."

"What about Nightwing?"

"The Great One still wants you to prove yourself. Do what you must. Just don't make it permanent."

"Yes daddy." I answer before he hangs up. _Seven minutes. _I remind myself. Taking in a deep breath I state my destination and am swallowed into an abyss.

The impact jars my body slightly, but my knees absorb most of the force. Looking up I see over three dozen automatic weapons pointed my way. I straighten and wait patiently. "Stand down." Queen Bee orders her men as she walks into the room. "Shadow, it's nice to see you again." My eyes narrow under the protection of my mask. I bow and continue to walk toward her. "You'll be positioned with the others." _Others? _"Icicle Jr., the Terror Twins, and Shimmer have already arrived." _Great, either they'll get in my way and keep me from succeeding in my objective, or they'll create so much destruction that someone will die. _I grumble within my own mind. _Most likely it'll be one of us dead. _I continue to follow Queen Bee in silence. It's what's expected of me. When she leads me into a large room with several life sustaining pods I pause. There stands my four teammates, surrounding the capsule that currently holds Kid Flash. _Wally._ I swallow thickly. _So the information was true. And now the heroes are coming to free their friend. _I clench my fists. _This is not going to end well. _I know what I have to do. There's no way I can allow the Light to continue keeping him hostage. I can't do that to Artemis. _But how do I do it without making it obvious?_ There's no way escaping the punishment I'll receive from failing my mission. _But if they figure out that I did it on purpose to save Wally then I'm as good as dead. _I inhale deeply and silently exhale, running over possible scenarios in my head.

"Shadow." Icicle Jr. states as he walks toward me. He smiles wickedly. "Never met you before babe. Always thought you were one of the Light's myths." He begins to reach out his arm, most likely trying to drape it across my shoulder. "You know, that suit shows you pretty well. Might be even better if you took the mask off."

Before his arm comes into contact with my body I react. Grabbing his wrist, twisting it behind his back, and taking out his knees so he kneels before me, I place a knife at his neck, come close to his ear, and speak, thankful that I had taken the time to add a voice modulator since my last encounter. "If I cut off your head, will you bleed? Or are you actually made completely out of ice?" He gulps, his breaths coming out short and erratically. The rest of the group falls silent. Tuppense starts to take a few steps forward, looking somewhat irritated. I press the knife closer. "Did I hit a soft spot?" I tilt my head slightly. "Perhaps you should keep him on a leash, since you've decided to be the overprotective sort."

"I believe you've made your point, Shadow." Queen Bee steps in, looking rather pleased at my antics. Perhaps the female dominance of the situation reminds her a bit of herself. Releasing Icicle Jr., he takes no time in scrambling away behind the twins, who step closer together forming a protective barrier.

I scoff. "Shall we set up a perimeter?" The others stare, slightly dumbfounded, and look to one another. I sigh. "Just make sure not to get in my way."

"And who put you in charge?" Asks a thick southern accent. I turn to see Tommy speak up.

Before I can answer Shimmer steps forward. "Do you even realize who you're talking to?" She practically scolds him.

"A woman, who's clearly weaker than I am."

At this the room becomes silent once more. I begin to walk toward him, sword drawn. "I'll show you who's weak."

Queen Bee steps before me. "Tommy, perhaps you should stop talking. As we know, your kind are typically found to be rather lacking in common sense." She glances back at me. "As I imagine, if you continue to speak Shadow will see fit to silence you herself." Unsurprisingly Tommy obeys, whether it's from fear or the woman's power I'm not quite sure. _I prefer it be the former._

Looking at the group before me, I break the silence. "Let's get to work."

* * *

We don't wait long. The covert team shows up less than three hours later. I stand on the rooftop and radio my own team. "Shadow reporting. They just landed. South eastern side of the building. I've spotted Artemis and Superboy approaching. I see Miss Martian in camouflage mode coming up the west side. And a sensor just went off in the pipe lines. My guess is Aqua Lad is entering through there. Stay alert and in your positions. I'm sure Nightwing is here somewhere. I'll engage first."

Surprisingly Tommy is the one to respond. "Understood. We await your progress."

I smirk. "Don't worry guys. I'll let you have _some_ fun." Leaping down I immediately shoot Superboy with a kryptonite laced bullet. He's down. I report my progress as I pull my dual swords from their leather sheaths and engage Artemis. "Superboy is down. I have Artemis, and will then rendezvous with you." I don't receive a response, but I suspect it's because they have engaged in their own battles. Taking away her long rang advantage, Artemis goes down rather easily. I quickly inject her with a knockout serum while whispering a quick "sorry" and continue on my way. Superboy groan in pain as I pass him.

Glaring up at me he manages to get out a few words. "Shadow, you won't get away with this."

Without looking at him I whisper quietly so only he can hear. "I don't want to get away with this." He's silent, showing that he hears me. "I'll do my best to help the others get Wally out. But I have to make this all look convincing so he won't kill me." Before I enter the building I whisper. "I'm sorry."

I sprint down the hall toward Shimmer's position. I find her lying unconscious on the floor. Paying her no mind I continue to Jr.'s spot, but instead I'm met with an empty foyer. Continuing on, I spy countless Bialian soldiers littering the floor. "Shadow reporting. Where is everyone?"

Tommy responds. "Kid Flash's holding cell. Tuppence, Jr., and I are fighting Nightwing, Aqua Lad and…. Where did the Martian go?" He calls out. Suddenly I hear an ear piercing shriek and disconnect my com unit.

I sigh to myself and run toward their position. "Well Tommy is down." Reaching the door, I quickly climb a staircase and run onto the balcony hanging over the space. Aqua Lad is using his water bearers to redirect Jr.'s attacks, while Nightwing is in combat with Tuppence. The Martian lingers over me, a glare deepening her brow. I quickly throw fire pellets. She stops them before they hit but they implode on time to make her fall to the ground. Bits of flame surround her and she's down. _Crap. Miss Martian can you still hear me? _I ask, completely desperate. I flip over the edge of the balcony and land beside her. _Miss Martian please tell me you can hear me! _Suddenly there's a strong presence in my mind. Pain follows but I quickly push her out. _Simon trained me. You can't get in my head that easily. _

'_I've beaten Simon before.'_

I ignore here. _Hear me out. I need your help to get Wally out of here. _She pauses. I can feel her confusion. _Please don't tell the others! The fewer people who know the easier it is for me to stay alive. _Aqua Lad spies me near his fallen teammate and strikes. _Crap. _A wave carries my body and slams me to the floor. Dazed I try to make my eyes refocus, but before I get the chance another wave carries Tuppence and throws her weight on top of me. She's unconscious. Jr. goes down quickly after. I lay they in my stupor, attempting to come completely back to reality.

Nightwing hacks Wally's pod and lays him on the floor. Miss Martian is hovering over him a second later scanning his mind. "It's him."

"How sure are you?" Nightwing asks a little too harshly.

She looks over at him. "One hundred percent."

A moan grabs their attention. "D-Dick?"

Nightwing shushes him. "Wally, you're safe now. We've got you."

My mind finally clears as they begin to pick him up and help him walk. _Miss Martian. _

Her head turns toward me as Nightwing gives Wally completely to Aqua Lad. He begins to walk toward my fallen form. "Nightwing?" Aqua Lad questions.

"We can't leave her." They don't respond. "Shadow can't be left behind." He gets closer.

My eyes widen in surprise. Pushing Tuppence's dead weight off of me I draw my sword and launch myself toward him. I slice his arm before he can get out of the way. _Miss Martian throw me against the wall or something!_

She does. _Shadow, why not come with us? _

_I can't._

_But why?_

I ignore her question and launch more fire pellets, causing her to lose concentration and drop me. Aqua Lad sends a spout of water my way. I throw potassium tablets toward him which detonate once they come into contact with the water. He's thrown backward, leaving just Nightwing. I attack. Blade against escrima stick I try to get Miss Martian's attention. _Get them out of here! Take Wally and go now! I took the others down. Artemis is fine but I don't know how much time Superboy has left! _

With this the Martian is on her feet again, throwing me up against the wall. I hear her shout. "Let's go!" As she begins to levitate Wally's body.

My head connects harshly with the stone wall and darkness takes me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's yet another chapter. Just to warn you parts of this get a little dark, with a bit of harm and gore. So read at your own risk. It's still rated T like the rest of the story. It's not too bad but I just wanted to give you a bit of a heads up. Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to say other than that I own nothing. So enjoy!**

_My head hurts._ That's the only thought running through my mind at the moment. The only thing I can process right now. _My head hurts_. I don't know why, but it does. Twisting my neck slightly the pain begins to flare. I moan softly. My eyes squeeze together tighter. _Well that just makes it feel worse. _A hand glides over my forehead and moves me gently to rest an ice pack beneath my skull. I sigh tiredly and sink further into the soft mattress. The covers laying over me are tucked in to keep me warm. My arms are cool from the surrounding air as they rest on top of the comforter. The sounds of the city are muffled by the surrounding walls, and the smell of home brings memories of when I was young and still had a family. _Family._ Drea would wake me up every morning and make Matt and I breakfast. We'd watch TV and wait for mom to get back from her night shift, or dad to come home from his business trip. _Dad._ He had given me a mission to protect something. _Someone._ Someone I helped release. _Wally._ And it all came crashing down. Bialya. The team. Shooting Superboy. Fighting Artemis. Begging Miss Martian. Hurting Nightwing. Falling unconscious. _I'm in trouble._ The hand is back, touching my shoulder gently. I feel a piece of wet gauze being pulled away from the bare skin. _I'm bleeding. _The thought of an injury helps pull me out of the painful haze. Then I remember the way Miss Martian tried to push herself into my thoughts, the pain that followed. The pain much like what I was feeling now. _'We can't leave Shadow behind.'_ Maybe I'm not home. _Did they take me? _My breathing starts to pick up. _They shouldn't have taken me!_

I leap forward, throwing the covers to the side, and attack the person tending to my wounds. "Stay away from me!" I shout and go to punch him in the face, but my right hand is caught in an iron grip which travels to my left arm as well. He holds me down against the mattress as he calmly shushes me. "Sweetheart? It's okay sweetheart. You're safe. You're alright."

Opening my eyes I see the blurred outline of a white bearded face. "Daddy?"

He smiles. "Yes sweetheart, it's me. You're okay. You're okay." He assures me as he releases my arms. Taking a seat on the side of the bed he drags his fingers through my hair.

_He's disappointed. _The way his brow inches down slightly, and the tenseness in his fingertips confirms it. "Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?" His voice is calm.

I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What happened? Did they take him?" He nods. "What happens now?"

He sighs. "You know what happens now sweetheart." I nod and start to sit up. But his hand guides my shoulder back down. "Rest for now." _That's what you say._ But it's not what he wants. Resting will show weakness. He'll be more disappointed, resulting in a worse punishment.

I shake my head. "I'm fine."

He nods stiffly. "Then you know where to go." Getting up he leaves the room.

I place my feet on the chilled floor and walk over to the mirror, glancing at myself. Nothing major. Bandages cover from the top of my right shoulder to a few inches past my scapula. With my strength and healing it'll be gone within a week or two. Dark circles stand out under my eyes. Rubbing my fists over them won't help the color, but it'll succeed in waking me up. _This is going to hurt. _I think as I try to imagine what a failed mission of this size will bring upon me. _Nothing good. _Though the possibility of him going easier on me is quite high. _He can't injure me enough to keep me from going to school. _The thought provides some hope and calms me slightly. _At least he hasn't found out about last night._ There would have been far more tension in his body if he had known what I had said to Superboy and Miss Martian. _I wonder if either of them have told Nightwing yet. 'Please don't tell the others! The fewer people who know the easier it is for me to stay alive.' I wonder if she'll listen._ I hadn't given the same warning to Superboy though. _'I'll do my best to help the others get Wally out. But I have to make this all look convincing so he won't kill me.'_ I sigh in frustration and rub my eyes again. "I need to keep my mouth shut." First Nightwing, then Superboy, and after that Miss Martian. _And then Nightwing wanted to take me with them! _I was getting too close. The line between target and friend was becoming blurred. _You can't care about the ones you're supposed to kill! _Now I realize how complicated things are getting. I'm beginning to crumble. _I can't let that happen. _Once I fall, I die. _And then someone has to take my place._ That won't happen. _I can't let it happen._ I need to end it soon. _I have to get closer to him. _I stare at myself in the mirror and glare. _You have to get him to trust you. _Then I'll get the order. _Then you can kill him and be done with it. _

Pushing my hair up into a bun, I look at myself once more. I don't bother changing out of the sports bra and sweatpants. Punishments usually resulted in beatings or whippings, both of which require me to remove the shirt I contemplate putting on. Instead I mentally prepare myself and walk downstairs to the training room.

He's standing in the far corner. _This isn't good. _I want to stop. To turn around and run away from here. _But that'll only make it worse._ As I approach his glare deepens. "You know what to do." I nod, remove the little material that covers my torso, step over the drain built into the floor and raise my arms. He clamps the metal cuffs around my wrists, so that when I fall I'm held by the chains hanging from the ceiling. I take deep breaths in order to calm myself. My heartbeat becomes normal once more, but it spikes again when he speaks. "You know what this is for."

I don't move. My eyes find the floor beneath my feet. "I failed in completing my mission." He's silent for the next few moment. Curiosity wins out when I ask. "How many?"

"Until I believe you've learned to not fail me." And then he begins. I grit my teeth and manage to bite my cheek. Blood overflows my senses. The taste of it in my mouth, the smell in the air, the feeling of how it streaks down my back. I swallow, attempting to keep the bile from rising in my throat. After fourteen the pain increases. I bite back a scream, knowing that it won't help my case. I remember back to the first time. I was nine. My feet dangled a foot and a half above the ground at that point. I screamed after the first lash. Tears ran down my cheeks. The only thing he said to me was "mask your pain. Don't show weakness." But I wasn't weak. I was a child. After ten lashes I couldn't keep from crying. He had been so angry. Grabbing my face he looked me straight in the eye. "My daughter will not show weakness. You will not cry out in pain. You will not beg for it to stop. You will stay silent and hold your tongue." He let my chin drop. "Imagine how it'll be if you get captured. Do you think they'll go easier on you because you're a child?" He shouted. I didn't know how to respond then. I looked up at my father and quivered in fear. Imagining what they would do to me if my own father had hurt me so badly. I became afraid, knowing from then on that the only one I'd be safe with was him. I shook my head and tried to keep from crying. "Don't let them take me daddy." His eyes softened then as he smiled and cupped my face. "Don't worry sweetheart. Daddy's always going to be here." He kissed my forehead, released me from the chains, and carried me to the med bay. I burrowed into my father's embrace. I was a child. I didn't know any better.

I'm brought out of my train of thought when the whip gets caught in the flesh of my injured shoulder. When he rips it back to get it free, my back arches in pain as I let out a struggled gasp. There's a pause. The room is silent, except for my labored breathing. I let my head fall, awaiting further punishment. My eyes follow the red beads trailing down the tile into the drain. "That's all for now sweetheart." He says as he puts everything away. I expect him to let me down. But his footsteps begin to retreat.

"Daddy?" My voice is thick from the gagged sobs.

"I have business sweetheart." He states flatly. "I'll be back in a few hours." The door shuts and a few moments later I hear a boomtube open and close.

My breath hitches as tears form in the corners of my eyes. "Da-Daddy?" There's no answer. "Daddy!" I scream. My breathing picks up and my heart begins to race. _He left me._ My knees begin to sag. Soon they'll give out on me all together. Straining my neck I look up at the chains and stare at them in disbelief. _He left me._ I look back down to my blood stained feet. The knee length sweats are speckled with blood. The smell of iron invades my nostrils. _He left me._ I feel the blood seeping from the gashes in my back, running down to the waist line of my pants. Suddenly my knees give and my ankles drag on the floor. I cry out in pain as my right should dislocates and my left side is strained. _He left me!_ I look around, hoping that he's back, but I'm alone. Tears break free and steam down my face and drip from my chin, mixing with the blood already staining the floor. I cry. _He left me. _I can't believe he's gone. _I'm in pain and he left me._ I become desperate. "Daddy." I call softly. My voice is choked by the sobs racking my body. "Daddy!" I pause and look for a response. "Daddy please! Help!" But he's not there. I bite my lip, reopening the previous cut. Blood trickles between my teeth. I gag, no longer being able to keep the bile at bay. I lean forward and expel the burning liquid.

* * *

I finally hear from Dick on Wednesday. Though waking up to a ringing phone at five in the morning isn't ideal, it gets me that much closer to completing my objective and saving myself from getting killed. Hitting the accept button I moan as I stretch out my sore limbs, training hasn't been kind this week. "Hello?" I ask rather groggily.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Dick."

My brow scrunches. "Dick? Dick who?"

His light chuckle travels through the speaker. "We're physics partners in Dr. Martin's class."

I groan as my back cracks and the healing skin stretches and begins to open. "Physics? I take physics." I trail off in thought attempting to clear the sleep from my mind and piece this together. Then a slight realization dawns on me. "Wait, is this Dick?"

He full out laughs. "Yeah Kate, it's me."

I glare at the phone. "Shut up. I'm not always a morning person." _Especially after the week I've had. And it's only Wednesday._

"I gathered as much."

I moan tiredly. "If you were here right now I'd hit you in the face with a pillow."

"Unfortunately I'm not there." I pause, knowing I should respond to that in a negative way for some reason, but he continues before the words can come. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you."

I yawn. "About what?"

"I'm sorry for blowing you off on Friday. Some family business came up."

_Family business? _Then I realize. _Wally! _I perk up. "Is everything okay? Is everyone alright?"

He clears his throat. "Yeah, everything's fine now."

I nod. "That's good."

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it tonight."

"Tonight? Why not in class in a few hours?"

"I'm can't make it. I have a few more things to take care of. Do you mind coming to the manor today so I can get the notes and we can work on the project more?"

"Yeah of course. What time?"

"What time does your last class end again?"

I shrug, though he can't see it. "I've only missed classes once. I get five absences. And it's over halfway through the semester. Missing another won't kill me."

"You sure you don't mind?"

"Nope." I state flatly. "Besides if I come over right after class we'll have more time to work on the project. And it's due in two weeks."

"Alright. I'll see you around eleven then?"

Letting out one last yawn I stretch and groan. "Sure I'll see you then."

He chuckles once more. "Alright Kate. Now get a few more minutes of sleep."

I groan. "But you already woke me up."

He laughs. "Then I guess you'll just have to get up."

I don't have the energy to come back with a witty remark. "Okay."

He chuckles one last time. "Alright Kate I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." He hangs up, but the phone is still pressed to my ear. A screeching tone makes me drop the phone and flop back on the bed.

* * *

_I woke up for that?_ Coincidentally, Dr. Martin had decided to cancel class today. _Thanks for sending out an email._ I think rather bitterly as I make my way toward the manor. By the time I pull up to the front steps it's 8:30 and I'm an hour and a half early. I walk up and grab the knocker, but before I can announce my presence it's pulled from my hand as the door opens. I jump slightly and smile. "Hi Mr. Penn…" He eyes me sternly. "Alfred." I correct myself. "Class was canceled today. Sorry I'm so early."

He smiles gently and allows me to step inside. "It's quite alright Miss Kate. Do come in." He takes my coat and helmet. "The masters are out at the moment, but will return shortly. Join me in the kitchen while you wait, won't you?"

"Of course." I nod and follow him into the next room. Sitting down at the breakfast bar, Alfred passes me a cup of hot cocoa. I smile warmly and wrap my hands around the mug. "Thank you Alfred."

"You're quite welcome Miss Kate." He turns and continues washing dishes.

I glance to my right and spy a short list of things to do around the house. I look up at him to see that he's caught me snooping. I smile slightly. "Would you like help with anything Alfred?"

He smiles warmly. "I'm quite alright Miss Kate, but thank you."

Despite the fact that I'm well aware of the bat's situation I still can't contain my curiosity. _How's Wally? _I want to ask, but instead I settle for "Alfred, may I ask what happened this past week?"

He pauses in his work. "What has Master Dick told you, exactly?"

"That there've been some family issues." I state truthfully. "Other than that he said he would explain everything later."

Alfred nods and continues to smile kindly. "Then I believe it be best if you allow Master Dick to explain the situation to you."

I nod. "Of course." I pause, still wondering. "Is everyone alright though?"

He puts away the last dish and stands across from me picking up his own cup of tea. "Of course my dear. I can assure you that everyone is quite alright."

Small talk continues and I find myself genuinely enjoying my conversation with Alfred. _Think of how you'll be hurting him when you kill Dick. _I push the ugly thought aside and laugh about a rather inappropriate, and terribly funny, story Alfred is telling me about Dick. Apparently when he first came to the manor there were a few language barriers between the child and butler.

Coming up from behind, Dick places a hand on my back. The lashes, still being quite fresh, cause pain to flare through my body. I jump from pain and surprise, jarring my body more and bringing out a gasp of protest. I lean forward and hold on to the marble countertop, but quickly compose myself when I see the faces of shock and concern from Alfred and Dick. Bruce stands there as well. But a look of protective anger falls over his usual calm composure.

"Good heavens. Miss Kate, are you quite alright?" Alfred is the first to respond.

I nod and attempt to smile, though I know I can't convince them either way. "I'm fine, Alfred." I say quickly looking down to my hot chocolate.

"Kate, are you sure? You seemed like-"

"I'm fine Dick. Don't worry about it." I look up at him and smile. He still stares in disbelief. "I'm serious. I'm fine."

Bruce eyes me skeptically. "Alfred, Dick, give us a moment please." They leave the room. Dick is rather reluctant but obeys. _This won't be good._ I think to myself as I'm about to be interrogated by the Batman. He drags a stool to the other side of the bar and sits before me. Looking at me he sighs and drags a hand over his face, not quite sure where to begin. "What happened to your back?" He asks simply.

I look at him straight and respond. "It's not a big deal Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce." He corrects me. Though I don't know why it matters to him at the moment, perhaps it's to make him seem more approachable in this situation.

"Bruce." I state. I shrug slightly, holding back a wince. "I laid my bike over this past weekend and scraped up my back."

"Did you go to the hospital?" I shake my head. I can't lie. There aren't any medical records to prove it. "Then you should let Alfred take a look at least. Make sure you're alright."

"I took care of it." When his glare doesn't lessen I continue. "Bruce, I'm fine. I promise."

He's not happy with how the conversation turned out, but nods anyway. "Alright, as long as you're sure."

"One hundred percent."

He stands and we walk toward the door where Dick and Alfred are sure to be listening. But before we exit the room Bruce gently takes hold of my arm and looks at me. "I want you to promise me something." I nod. "If you ever need help. If you ever need _anything._" He corrects himself. "Let us know. We're always here to help."

I nod. "Okay."

"I need you to promise me."

Glancing down to the floor I bite my lip and then meet his gaze once more. "I promise." _I promise that I won't come to you. I promise that I'll kill your son and destroy your world._

* * *

We sit down for lunch an hour later. It's quiet until Tim speaks up. "So Kate, what have you been up to this weekend?" _Here comes the interrogation._

I look up at him. "Just homework, besides crashing my bike anyway." He looks rather shocked. "The bike's fine." I assure him.

He laughs. "Spoken like a true rider."

I smirk. "Of course. Why? Did you have your doubts?" I ask in an offended tone.

"Tim's skeptical of everyone at first." Dick chimes in.

I nod. "So what were you up to this weekend?" Everyone freezes and I stare wide eyed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked, or been so blunt."

Dick clears his throat. "No it's fine." He pauses for a moment and glances at Bruce. I assume he gets the okay, because he continues. "You know the friend Artemis and I were talking about the other week?"

I nod. "Wally, Artemis' boyfriend."

"Yeah, well we said that he had died two years ago. But I thought that he was just missing."

"You found him?"

He smiles brightly. "Yeah, we found him."

"That's great."

Leaning back in his chair he smiles. "I know. I never thought I would get one of my brothers back." _One of them? He must mean Jason._ I think as I recall hearing about Joker killing the second Robin three years ago.

The mood at the table is lighter now. "Do you have any siblings Kate?" Damian asks.

Everyone becomes silent once more. _Well so much for the happy mood._ I see Bruce scowl at Damian from the corner of my eye. _They already know. _I'm puzzled. _Is this a test?_ I become paranoid as I begin to wonder what all they've found out. Exhaling slowly I look to Damian and respond. "I had an older brother and sister." My light heartedness surprises me.

"Had?" The boy continues, despite the kick from Tim from under the table.

I nod. "My sister died in a car accident when I was six." _At least that's what the papers say._ "And my brother died a year later in a shooting downtown. After he died, my mom left us."

They all stare at me. "I'm sorry." Bruce speaks up.

I shrug and smile slightly, still picking at the food on my plate. "That's what happens when you live in Gotham."

The conversation dies down. A few minutes later Dick and I excuse ourselves and head to the gym. Once there, he goes to change out of his jeans and t-shirt while I sit on the edge of the performance mat in the center of the room. While typing away on my computer, finishing our research paper for the project, I hear the locker room door swing on its hinges. I glance up and stare. He's wearing gymnast spandex, showing off everything. I roll my eyes. _He's not even shy about it. _I comment to myself as he smiles.

"What?" He asks innocently.

I raise an eyebrow in his direction. "You're wearing that?"

He looks down at himself. "Yeah, is that okay?" I shake my head and go back to typing. "It's easy to move in." He defends.

Without looking up I snort. "I can see why." I can practically feel the heat of the blush forming on his face. "Well one things for sure." I look up at him. "Everyone's going to pay attention to our presentation."

He mumbles something about going to change and quickly scoots back into the locker room. Emerging a few minutes later in gym shorts and a cut t-shirt he throws out his arms. "Is this better?"

I glance up at him and smirk. "Much, thank you." There's a slightly awkward silence that follows. "So, Wally's okay?"

Dick looks at me rather surprised. "Yeah, actually, he's fine." I nod, waiting for him to continue. "It's actually surprising. After two years, he's still himself. Nothing's changed." He rubs the back of his neck out of habit. "He's got some adapting to do. He's missed a lot these past two years. But he'll get there."

I don't want to ask it, but if I don't it'll seem suspicious. "Where was he for two years?"

Dick stares at me intently. "It's a long story."

I nod in understanding and then glance back up at him. "So should we get started?"

He begins with a few easier moves, handstands, cartwheels, flips, moves he's expected to know. _But I know that you have much more to show. _After a few more he plops down next to me to check out the shots I got. "How's that?" He asks.

Playing back the video I look over at him. He's incredibly close at the moment. I smirk at his antics and keep myself from moving away. My comfort is clearly trumped by my mission. _Well at least it's not too hard to get close to you._ He glances up at me and smiles. I look at him skeptically, over exaggerating my facial expression to lighten the mood. "So, I don't mean to sound unimpressed. Because this is great." I add as he raises his brow. "But can you do anything with more impact so we can show the major wear and tear the body can take? Because despite this being somewhat difficult on the body, it's not entirely relevant to our paper."

He nods. "Got it." Standing back up he walks to the center of the mat and begins to do more 'Nightwing moves.' I smile. _Don't be too obvious Dick._ After that he continues over toward the rings and next to the gymnastic horse. Finally he goes over to the trapeze. He glances back at me and smirks. "Prepare to be amazed."

I smile and move closer to get a better camera angle. Once he's on the platform I yell up to him. "You're so humble. You know that?"

He chuckles. "Hey, I'm a performer, remember?" He launches himself off into the awaiting air and leaps from one bar to the next. I watch in silent amazement. Fifteen minutes later he's making his way back down the ladder. "Is that enough? Or do you need more?"

I shake my head. "No, I think we're good." I look up from the camera. "That…" He's leaning over me and watching the film. I let out a breathy laugh. "That was pretty cool."

He raises an eyebrow. "_Pretty_ cool?" He scoffs, adding a little extra drama to be funny. "I believe the phrase you're looking for is more along the lines of 'absolutely stupendous.'"

I snort and speak in a terribly fake British accent. "Yes darling, do forgive me. You were absolutely stupendous."

He laughs lightly, gives me a quick shove. "You're lucky Alfred didn't hear that. You just slaughtered his accent." He smirks and retreats to the locker room to go change. I shake my head and sit down on one of the various benches. Editing some of the video, I add it to our powerpoint and paste some of the calculations Dick already figured out. "Thank you Dick for being good at math." I mutter to myself. I really wasn't grasping the concepts of physics very well. _Good thing he doesn't mind studying with me. _Usually our study sessions turned into him tutoring me and laughing at my frustration. _I hate physics._ It's great when it helps with the trajectory of my bullet into my target's skull, but ask me to calculate that and you'll meet the same fate.

"It's looking good." I jump, not noticing Bruce standing behind me. He chuckles slightly and comes around to sit next to me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

I give him a small smile. _You're lucky I didn't attack you. _I think to myself. _Then again with my objective, I'm lucky_ I_ didn't attack _you_._ I mutter a quick thanks and bring up some of the footage I got of Dick on the trapeze. Bruce gazes intently. "He's still got it." I state. "Even after, what, eleven years?"

Bruce nods. "He never stopped practicing. I think it's his way of staying close to them." He states. I nod in understanding. _Every time I hold a sword I feel closer to Drea and Matt._ It's not exactly the same, but it's close enough. Before either of us speak again, we see Dick look down at the camera and give the flirtiest face possible and hear my voice respond rather dryly. "Yeah, you are totally milking this you little flirt." I stare horrified at the screen. _I forgot I said that. _While Bruce bursts out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter. I don't think there's really anything I need to say about this chapter. Remember that I own nothing and enjoy! PS thanks for all your wonderful comments!**

The rest of the week goes by rather smoothly. With our project complete, Dick and I mostly hang out for fun. Currently I'm in our regular little hole in the wall coffee shop waiting for him to show up. I type away at a paper and sip my chi tea contently, not allowing the fact that he's thirty-five minutes late bother me. _He probably got stuck after class. _I think. _That or he's flirting with some girl and forgot about me._ To that thought I roll my eyes and scoff slightly. Dick is a nice guy and rather handsome, and is completely aware of these two facts. _And he definatly uses it to his advantage. _I shake my head to myself. _He's not even shy about it._ I think back to the other day when we caught a matinee. He insisted on paying for my ticket, stating that he was the one with a billionaire father. Obviously he didn't know that I had enough blood money to support myself for at least half a dozen lifetimes. But I kept my mouth shut, knowing it was best not to give him any more clues as to who I actually was. Shadow hadn't been active much since her last punishment, but speaking to him and several others on the team was more than enough to keep me slightly on edge. We bought our tickets from a rather flustered middle aged woman, who did her best to flirt with a boy half her age. Dick of course played up the charm and did his best to cause a rather strong blush to spread across her face and neck. I bit the inside of my lip to keep from laughing. After holding the door open for me I hooked my arm in his. He tensed slightly, taken back by my want for physical contact, and leaned his ear down toward my mouth. "You are such a flirt." I said with a smirk in my voice.

A snarky smile spread his lips. "Is someone jealous?"

I looked up into his face and saw a mixture of happiness and annoyance. I raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "Not at all. I'd just watch it if I were you. We're going to be in a dark theatre for the next two hours." I glace behind us at the woman contently staring at Dick's butt. I chuckle. "And you never know how desperate some women will get."

His eyes traveled to the older woman who, upon meeting his gaze, gave him a seductive smile and winked at him. He turned around quickly and picked up his stride. Clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his neck. "If she asks, I'm your incredibly faithful boyfriend, okay?"

I shook my head and dropped his arm to grab my wallet and buy popcorn. "Nope, you got yourself into this one on your own. I'm not a part of it." Before we left, the woman had done everything she could to stop us and slip Dick her number. He glanced at me hopefully, begging that I would tell her to back off. But I just smirked and continued walking as he thought of an excuse to give her.

Putting the last finishing touches on my conclusion, my phone buzzes. _Sorry I'm late. Be there soon with Artemis and Wally._

My eyes freeze over the last name. _Wally?_ I shout in my head. I go back to Artemis' funeral. How he and Paula found me afterward. How he wrapped his arms around me and I spoke to him without holding back. _He knows my voice. _Though it was thick with tears and emotion. _He knows my body type._ So does Dick, and how many girls out there look like this. _Pretty many._ I think to myself, trying to calm down slightly. _If I can fool Artemis, my best friend, then I can fool anyone, including some red head who I've held one conversation with. _

My thoughts are interrupted by the chiming of bells as three individuals walk in. I see them out of the corner of my eye and direct my attention toward them. Dick smiles and gives a little wave before walking up to the counter and ordering his usual. I return the friendly gesture, close my laptop, and wait for them to make their way toward the table.

"Hey Kate. Sorry I'm late." He says with much more pep in his voice than usual.

_It must be good to have his best friend back. _I glance to Artemis. _I know the feeling. _"Hey." I greet, scooting over in the booth. "No problem, I was just working on my psych paper." The couple makes their way toward us, drinks in hand. "Is this Wally?" I ask as they sit down.

The three of them nod. "Yeah this is Wally." The smile on Dick's face grows wider with every word. "Wally this is Kate."

I smile. "It's nice to meet you." I want to say so much more. _How are you doing? Are you okay? What did the Light do to you? I didn't see anything about any cloning experiments in your files. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I'm so glad you're back. You have no idea how much this affected Artemis. _But I settle for a warm smile and allow him to respond with one of his own, a slight nod of his head, and a rather quiet 'you too.' I do my best to keep my brow from scrunching. Quiet and meek isn't Wally. Though I've only met him a hand full of times, most of which he was angry at me for hurting him or his friends, but Artemis had told me enough to know that he was anything but reserved. _He's probably still trying to get over the shock of being gone for two years. _

I try to convince myself. _There's no way he really knows who I am. _I try to think back to what little I read on his file. Nothing really sticks out in my mind. I think back to my conversations with Artemis. Most of which were while I was still on a small dosage. Those memories are still covered by a slight haze. "He's great. I really like him." Her mask didn't quite cover the blush creeping across her face. I nod and smile. I never did say much during our conversations. I mostly just listened when Artemis needed to rant. I usually responded in a whisper to throw in my two cents here and there to give a sarcastic remark or advice, typically they were combined into the same sentence. It was a good relationship. Artemis and I were there to help each other out when we needed it. We had the other's back when a sidekick or Jr. villain would think to get in our way; never directly of course, but whenever Artemis would lose her footing while letting an arrow fly toward me and accidently trip up Kid Flash or surprise Aqualad I knew exactly who was looking out for me. Artemis was someone I knew I could count on. The only one actually. She was the only one who understood. Other than Jade of course, who joined our little outings every so often. The memory is a little foggy but some of her words are clear enough. "He's sweet and can always make me laugh." She described Wally as I swayed my feet over the edge.

I shook my head and snorted. "Someone's majorly in the honeymoon phase."

She glared at me, but there wasn't much heat behind it. "He's still a total idiot." She tried to defend herself.

"Of course he is." My voice was drenched in sarcasm as I gave her a slight nudge.

She quieted as the air thickened. "I wanted to warn you." She said quietly as she gathered my full attention. "Kid Flash, he…" She looked over at me. "He told me that his powers are changing."

I was more than uneasy now. "What do you mean?"

She started to twirl her hair around her fingertip, a nervous gesture. "He said something about being able to detect the speed of sound waves. He's able to pick out my voice from the first few syllables I speak." She looked up at me. "Even when I whisper." I nodded. "So be careful. If he hears your voice, he might be able to pick it out of a crowd later."

I shrugged. "Okay, but what are the odds of that happening?" She shrugged in response. "I mean, when do we ever hang out outside of our night lives?"

She smiled slightly. "You're right." She sighed contently. "I'm just being paranoid."

I chuckled at her antics. "As always."

_Not so paranoid as I thought._ I scolded myself. Coming back to the conversation, Dick and Artemis were in an argument of which human superhero was the best. I glance over at Wally only to meet his gaze. I smile, to which he returns the gesture but not with the right amount of spunk expected from the late Kid Flash. My own paranoia begins to skyrocket. _Please don't make me regret risking my life for you._

"What do you think Kate?"

I look up at the red head. "About what?"

"Which hero is better?"

I shrug. "Well I'm from Gotham, so that pretty much explains my answer."

He leans forward on the table. "But how do you know? Have you seen the bat before?"

There's more to his question. I keep my eyes from naturally narrowing. _Well there was that one time. _I think before gathering my story. "Once."

The table grows quiet. "When?" Dick asks, filled with curiosity.

I sigh and begin to think. "I was just a kid. It was right after my sister died. I ran away from home." I cross my arms and rest them on the table. "I just ran right out the door actually, before my mom could grab me." I bite my lip and shrug. "My dad was gone on business, so when I made it out I just ran."

"What do you mean 'made it out?'" Wally asks.

I shrug. "I made it out of the house. My dad had a lot of barriers set up to keep us safe." _More like keep us from escaping._ I ignore the thought and continue. "Can't be too safe in the bad parts of Gotham. Anyway, I was stupid and ran down an ally to lose my older brother. When I finally stopped I was three miles from my house and in the center of the slums. Having no idea what to do I climbed a fire escape and curled up in a ball on the rooftop. I started crying when it began to poor. I hated getting wet when I was younger." I paused slightly to look up and see their shocked faces. "So probably twenty minutes later, this giant shadow approaches and I back up and squish myself in between the wall and a stack of crates. He couldn't reach me so he had to coax me out." I laugh at the memory. "This was before he had Robin. So I doubt that he knew how to handle a kid. Eventually he got me to come out, and once I did I clung to him and cried." I shake my head in amusement. "He had no idea what to do. So at first he just froze." I scoff. "Probably almost pulled a batarang on me. But yeah, eventually he wrapped his arms around me and took me back to the batmobile." I sigh and continue. "A few minutes later I told him where I lived, and he took me home. My mom was furious." _More like terrified that the bat would find out who we were and dad would kill her._ "But yeah, Batman is probably my favorite. Sorry Artemis."

She smirks. "Traitor." She mumbles under her breath.

I shrug. "With good reason." Dick chuckles. I look over at him. "What about Nightwing?" I ask as he chokes on his coffee.

"The Blüdhaven hero? What about him?" Wally chimes in, with a cheery attitude.

I smile, glad that his suspicions have taken a side trip. I shrug. "He doesn't have powers."

"Oh? And how to do you know that?"

_No need to get smart Wally._ I raise an eyebrow. "Isn't he Batman's first Robin?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" Dick practically shouts.

My eyes widen as I back up slightly. _Play it out._ I warn myself. "I mean, he first showed up in Gotham when 'Robin' all of a sudden shrank about ten inches and lost some muscle mass." Dick flinches slightly when I mention the second Robin. I keep up the charade and shrug. "Besides, he does a lot of the same moves as the first Robin so I was just assuming that he moved up and passed on the mantle."

The others just stared. "I guess you're right." Artemis speaks up. "So what do you think about him?" She asks rather suggestively.

I scrunch my brow. "What do you mean?" _Don't go there Artemis. _I plead.

She smirks. "I mean, he's a guy around our age with a killer body in a tight spandex suit." Dick whines and shifts slightly. "From what I hear he frequents Gotham. You've got to want to get a glimpse of that."

I roll my eyes. "You've caught me. He is so hot I can't even." I state flatly. Dick slouches in his seat while Wally chokes down a laugh. _You guys are way too obvious. _"But in all honesty, I think he's pretty awesome."

Dick perks up slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he stepped out from under the bat and made his own way in a city that's worse off than Gotham. And he's only our age." I look up at him. "That takes guts."

Artemis nods. "Agreed."

I look over at her as she smiles Dick's way. I wonder if she's staying in the hero business since Wally's back. _I don't think she ever really wanted to leave. _I think to myself as I recall an old conversation. "Wally wants to get out of the game." She shrugged as she explained.

I nodded. "What do you want?"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm not entirely sure. One minute I think about how awful it is to fight these people on a regular basis. To fight you." She added. "And the next moment I think of how many people I'm helping if I stay in the game." She looked over to meet my gaze. "If I stay, I'll be able to keep a closer eye on you."

I sighed. "You don't need to look out for me. Doing that will just get you killed."

"That's part of the job."

"Whatever." I sighed and leaned forward over the railing. We were perched on top of Wayne Enterprises. Which was empty at the moment due to the Joker stirring up chaos on the other side of the city. Gazing out over the bustling city I wondered if I would ever care about someone that much. _Too dangerous._ I thought rather harshly and quickly dismissed any daydreams that might follow. "Wish I could meet the guy who makes you want to give up your 'life's purpose.'" I mutter quietly. I hadn't expected Artemis to hear.

"How would you?"

I looked at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "How do we get you to meet him without me knowing who you are and him not knowing what you do?"

That last part caused me to gaze back out at the city below us. "_I_ don't do those things."

"I… I didn't mean that."

I stood, preparing to jump off the edge. "It's not my fault. I don't want any of this." I paused and placed my hand on the grappling gun strapped to my waist. "I never did."

Artemis placed her hand on my shoulder. "Neither of us did." I looked over at her. "Shadow, the things you did weren't your fault. They were _his_. It wasn't you. You can't always control the drug. I know, I've seen you struggle." She paused and bit her lip. "The other week at the docks."

I stepped away from her. "Don't mention that. Don't you dare mention that!"

She persisted. "I saw your hands shaking. I saw how you wanted to drop the guns. I know it wasn't you pulling the trigger. But you shot Nightwing. He went into cardiac arrest. If we hadn't gotten to him in time he would be dead."

I shook my head. "I didn't want to do it. It was an order. I tried to stop. You have to believe me. It wasn't me."

"I do believe you. But even though it wasn't you, you still hold some of the blame. You can't say none of this is your fault." My fists clenched as anger rose within me. "You keep going back to _him_. You keep allowing him to _inject_ you, to _use_ you. Because of that one of my closest friends almost died! That was your fault!"

I shoved her. "You think I don't know that?" I shouted, no longer concerned who heard. "I know it's my fault! I pulled the trigger. Drugs or not it was my hand that held the gun that almost killed Dick. It's all my fault!"

Artemis fell silent and gazed at me. "You… you know his name?"

I sighed and nodded. "I know all your names. I know everything about you. I've known for years. It's part of my training. It's part of my job." I shrugged. "It's part of my life."

She pointed an accusing finger in my face. "If you hurt any of them I swear…"

"You'll what?" I interrupted. She doesn't respond. I know there's no real threat behind her words. "I've already hurt them Artemis." She stared at me, not exactly knowing what to say. "I've hurt and killed more people than you can ever imagine. And I remember every single one of them." I began to pace, placing my hands on either side of my head, rubbing my temples. "At first not everything's clear. But once the drug wears off most of it comes back." Tears started to soak my mask as my voice grew thick. "After a job I hear them. Begging for mercy, bartering for their lives, their screams of agony, it all comes back." I shook my head trying to keep the emotions at bay. "I can't make it stop. There's so much of it. So much pain and fear. Everything they make me do. It's too much." My knees gave out. I kneeled on top of the tallest building in the city, looking down below and wondering which one of its members would be my next target. "Don't you think I want all of this to stop?" Hyperventilation threatened to capture my lungs. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly.

Artemis crouched down beside me. "I'm sorry." I looked up at her and dropped my hands. "I don't know what it's like." She paused. "Not all of it. I was lucky. My missions weren't as demanding. My training wasn't as brutal. And I got out." She met my eyes. "But I _chose_ to get out. What do you choose?"

I shook my head. "You know what I choose."

Her gaze darkened. "Why? How can you choose to stay Deathstroke's apprentice? How can you choose to stay in the life?"

"You know why." Was all I said.

She sighed. "To protect Nightwing, I know. But we can help you. We can take Deathstroke down. If we talk to Batman…"

"No, Artemis!" I shouted. "You can't. It'll just make matters worse. I've already tried. He can't be beat. He'll survive anything and break out of anywhere he's put. I thought leaving would be what was best. But I was in constant fear, always looking over my shoulder, jumping at every shadow I _thought_ I saw. Only for him to make someone else suffer in my place."

"But if he were behind bars…"

"That's never going to happen. The only way I get out of this is if he's dead." I looked at her intently.

She stared at me. "What have you done?"

I shook my head. "Nothing yet." I admitted. "But I'm working out the plans." I stood. "And I will end him." With my last statement I turned and launched myself off the building.

That conversation was years ago, and I'm no closer now than I was then. _I've given up._ I think to myself as I, once again fade from the trio's conversation. _I've submitted to his command. _I jump slightly when my phone buzzes and glance down at the caller id. _Not now. _

"_Where are you?" _It read.

I type back a quick text and sigh. _Please don't let it be a job. _I beg as I hope that he's just texting to check up on me like any normal father would. _Normal, never mind it's definitely a job. _

"Everything okay Kate?" Dick asks.

"_Come home now." _I sigh after reading his next text. "Perfect." I mumble under my breath. I look up at the other three and give a nod and smile. "Yeah." I groan in annoyance. "Perfect timing, sorry guys but I have to go. My dad wants me home."

Dick nods. "I know how that is."

I smile. "I'll see you later."

"Of course."

I see Artemis nudge Wally out of the corner of my eye and turn toward them. "It was nice meeting you Wally."

He flashes me a genuine smile. "It was great meeting you too."

As Dick lets me out of the booth, I say a final goodbye. "We should all hang out soon." I'm answered by a chorus of yeses and turn to leave. Before I make it to the door I catch Wally say "dude she's cool, are you going to go for it?" A smirk springs to my face as I hear the exiting chime and continue down the street toward my bike. _Thank you enhanced hearing!_ Wally doesn't suspect a thing.

* * *

Walking through the front door I make my way down to the weapons area. He's there. "Am I suiting up?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "Not tonight sweetheart."

Confusion spread through my mind. "I don't understand. Don't I have an assignment?"

He gestures to a duffle bag on the countertop. "Start packing." He orders.

I obey and begin to fill it with my suit, mask, and various weapons. "What all do I need?"

"Whatever you would wear on a mission, along with a week's worth of clothing."

"A week?" _I can't be gone for a week. _"What about school?"

"Already taken care of." He glances over at me as I continue to pack. "It's Tuesday, sweetheart. Missing three days of class won't be a problem."

I nod. "What kind of clothing should I pack?" I ask. My chest tightens as I await his answer.

"Just make sure you can move in them."

I turn and sling the duffle over my shoulder to collet workout clothes and sneakers from my room. _Great, I thought I was going to get out of any training simulations while on this mission. _Stuffing in a week's worth of clothing I imagine what the rest of the week holds. Past simulations have been in forests and deserts, working on survival skills while being hunted by hired mercenaries. My objective is to survive and take them out before they complete their own mission. I'm not sure how much money Deathstroke offers to pay them if they kill me, but in the end they never receive their prize. I slowly make my way back downstairs. "I'm ready daddy." He nods and gestures for me to approach as he holds out a fatherbox. "Are you not coming with me?"

"You'll be going by yourself this time sweetheart."

I nod and accept the foreign devise. The cool metal feels uneasy in my hand. My stomach tightens as my mind recalls the dreaded felling of passing through space to my awaiting location. "And where am I going?"

A smirk spreads his lips as he leans forward to kiss my forehead. He reaches out, tucks a piece of hair behind my ear, and runs his thumb over my cheek affectionately. "Be careful sweetheart." My brow scrunches. _Where am I going? _"And stay safe." _Safe from what? _He takes a step backward, out of the fatherbox's range. "Remember your training." _What am I going to be facing?_ "Think before you act. Many of them will outweigh you in age, but their skill level is no match for yours." _Who am I fighting? _

"Daddy what will I be doing?" I ask again.

He smiles in a proud fatherly way. "Make me proud sweetheart." He glances down at the machine in my hand. "Fatherbox, take Shadow to her destination." And with that my stomach twist, the air in my lungs condenses, and my form is engulfed in darkness.

My feet find the stone floor, jostling my knees slightly. I straighten quickly. The strap on my shoulder, is weighed down by the armory within and digs into my skin. I survey the dark corridor, fingers itching and creeping further toward the unzipped pouch containing my throwing knives.

An arrow whistles through the darkness and severs the strap on my shoulder. More rain down aiming for my torso and head. I leap out of the way and dash behind one of the large pillars supporting the ceiling. Yanking up my pants legs I remove the two long daggers strapped to my calves and pull off my shirt to reveal two dozen throwing knives wrapped around my torso. I take in a deep breath and listen. The arrows came from above and to my left. _They may be above me at the moment._ I think as my eyes travel up to the balcony floor above my head. I hold my breath and sprint out to the center of the room. More arrows fly toward me showing each assailant's position. My hands grab for the knives and wrists flick as each blade finds its mark. As the last knife leaves my fingers the arrows cease and I'm surrounded by ten swordsmen dressed in black with faces covered. I grip the two long daggers in my hands and prepare for their attack. They come in groups of three and two. None of them present much of a threat. Within three minutes the last one is kneeling at my feet. My fingers twist in his hair and pull his head back, stretching his neck and tightening the skin beneath my blade. A parade of calm footsteps comes my way. I glance up, not releasing my prisoner. My eyes narrow, continuing to adjust to the dark. I keep the shocked expression from traveling to my face when I spy Ra's al Ghul and Talia trailed by eight more followers. The Demon's Head stops before me. I bow slightly still maintaining my grip on the man before me. "Great One."

He doesn't recognize my greeting. Instead he stares at me plainly and gives an order. "Kill him." My arm flinches back toward my body and severs his internal and external jugulars, quickly ending the masked man's life. Ra's smiles. "Greetings Shadow and welcome to the League of Shadows."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter right on time. I don't think I really have anything to say about this chapter except that I own nothing. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! Enjoy!**

"Eat child. You will need your strength for tomorrow." I gaze down at my plate as my stomach begins to growl. The meal looks delicious, but I can't help but be skeptical of what lies beneath the herbs and spices. _If Ras had intended to kill me he would have done it by now. _I conclude. _Besides, you don't ignore an order from the Great One._ So, rather reluctantly, I take my fork and slowly devour the food placed before me. After politely shoveling in a few fork loads I pause for a drink. Glancing up at the Demon's Head I muster up the courage to speak. "Great One?"

He looks up and smiles slightly. "Yes child?"

I keep myself from frowning at how he addresses me. Yes I'm twenty two years old, but compared to him I'm still a child. "Why am I here?"

He frowns slightly. "Has your father not told you?" I shake my head in response. He sighs and looks over to Talia. "I believe that a test of your abilities is far overdue." I nod, allowing him to continue. "These next few days you will be put through trying obstacles and tasks. If you succeed, you will be deemed worthy and may return home to continue serving the Light."

I swallow thickly. "And if I fail?"

A glint of hostility shines within his eyes. "I believe you already know the answer to that my dear."

I force myself to breath normally. _Don't show them you're frightened._ I nod stiffly. "Yes Great One."

At this statement Ras raises his hand and nods. "Well then child, your training begins now."

From behind him three arrows fly toward my unsuspecting form. I leap from my chair milliseconds before the heads imbed themselves in the wooden backrest if my chair. I continue to dodge as arrows fly freely. Searching for any sort of cover, but I find none. So without giving it a second thought I sprint toward the wall the archers are on and launch myself toward the closet rafter. From there I climb quickly and leap toward the closest assassin. Once he's in my grasp I use him as a shield. The other two sink arrows into his struggling form without a second thought. I launch him forward, before he becomes dead weight, and knock the second to the ground. Leaping toward the third I knock the bow from his hands. My fist collides with his left temple, disorienting him. Once he's dazed I take him in my grasp and snap his neck. I turn quickly to finish the second, but he's already on his feet. An arrow sinks into my right shoulder. I grit my teeth to keep from crying out. _Don't scream. Don't show weakness._ I repeat my father's commands. Before the archer can fully load his next arrow, I snatch it from his hands. We engage in combat, his sword versus my arrow. In the end I jump off of the balcony and kneel before Ras as my last attacker lies still with an arrow plunged through his eye socket.

"Impressive." He states with genuine delight in his voice. "Deathstroke has taught you well child." He waves Talia forward. "Now rest. You will need your strength for tomorrow. My daughter will take you to your rooms."

I bow quickly and follow Talia down the hall. When we're far enough away from Ras I relax slightly. I pause in the middle of the hallway as a thought occurs to me. "Dick." I whisper to myself.

Talia turns to look back to where I've stopped. "Is something wrong?"

I look up at her. The woman who conceived Batman's child. _Does she know that I'm meant to kill Nightwing?_ _And if so, does she support the act? _I shake my head of the thoughts and search for an answer. "Talia, can I ask you a question?"

She smiles softly and continues to walk, expecting me to follow. "But of course Kate. I would hope that by now we are close enough for natural conversation."

I nod. Talia was quite close to Drea growing up. Deathstroke had sent her to the shadows after her first year of being an assassin to enhance her training. Back when mom was still around, dad didn't have as many sessions at home. He didn't even have the weapons and training rooms in the house. Coming to the league, Drea found an instant companion in Talia. Being quite similar in age and some of the few females at the time, they took to each other rather quickly. Since my sister's death, Talia has always treated me as a younger sibling. Looking up at the woman now I know that I can speak to her with confidence. "Has the Great One told you about my most recent mission?"

She doesn't answer at first. But the long breath she lets out through her nose answers my question. "My father has commanded you to kill my beloved's oldest son."

I nod. "I've become quite close to him. We're working together in one of our classes." She eyes me skeptically. I quickly continue before she can ask if I'm having second thoughts about my objective. "I was wondering if it would be alright to contact him. We were supposed to meet this week and also have class together." I glance up at her to see if her facial features will reveal her thoughts. _Nothing._ Regrettably I continue. "I think he would find it suspicious if I didn't contact him or answer any of his calls."

She nods slowly as she stops in front of a large wooden door. "I understand Kate. And I'm sorry."

My brow scrunches. "What do you mean?"

She ushers me into my rooms and locks the door behind. "Richard is a charming young man. I can tell you care for him."

I stare at her. "How do you know…"

She waves away my question and interrupts me. "Do you really believe that your interactions with him have not been monitored?" My eyes grow wide. "It's alright Kate. My father still has faith in you. And I will not be informing him of your feelings for Richard."

I scoff. "Feelings, what feelings?" _She can't possibly think that I like the guy. _I look to the polished floor and pause. _Sure I care about him. We're friends. But I've been given orders. Our entire relationship is a lie. If he knew who I really was, it wouldn't be like this at all._ But then his voice is running through my head. _"Don't leave… I know what it's like. I know what he's like… You don't have to go back."_ Thoughts begin to spin in my head. _Maybe he would care._

Talia smiles at the sight of my inner turmoil. She rests her hand on my shoulder, causing me to glance back up at her. "Don't forget Kate, I too have loved a man on the other side. I know the difficulties that can follow."

I shrug her off. "Yeah but Ras wanted Bruce as his heir. He didn't order you to kill him." I take a step back, away from her. "Either way, I don't care for Dick the same way you care for Bruce. He's a nice guy. But I know my objective. Get close, but not attached, and take him out when I'm given the order." I stare at her straight. "That's the mission I've been given, and that's the mission I'll complete."

She looks at me with uncertainty. "Very well." She pauses and glances around the room. "There are no cameras or microphones in this room. And all other forms of communication are useless. In order to contact Richard, you will have to come with me to another location. I will monitor your conversation with him." She pauses. "But that will have to wait until tomorrow. You need your rest. I will return for you in a few hours. Before I leave you, is there anything else you need?"

I glance around, skeptical of her words. "No one will hear our conversation?"

She nods. "That is why I closed the door. We are safe from any listening ears."

I sigh, knowing that in order to discover what I wish to know I need to trust her. "You said that they have a way of monitoring my conversations with Dick." She nods. "How?"

She sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. "I shouldn't tell you." My shoulders slouch. "I know you have already gone behind the Light's back once before."

My jaw tightens slightly as I keep my face emotionless. "What do you mean?"

"Do not insult me." She snaps slightly. "I saw you sneak into Wayne Manor that night." She smiles as a glint of pleasure shines through her eyes. "You were not the only woman visiting the household that night." I freeze, unaware of what to say. "I read through the files you left for Richard."

My brow scrunches. "Did you change the information?"

"No, I left it as you did for Richard to find."

My chest tightens as I speak the next question. "Who else knows?"

"No one." My eyes grow wide. Before I can ask why she continues. "You forget that Drea was a sister to me. We were quite close during her time here. Her need to protect you transferred to me when she passed." She steps forward and once again places a hand on my shoulder. "I care for you Kate, and I will do what I can to protect you." She leans closer to me. "But mind you, I will not make the ultimate sacrifice as your sister did."

I nod and manage to whisper. "Thank you Talia."

She leans back and nods. "I will do what I can." She releases my shoulder and stands straight. "The tracker in your hip connects to a chip in your brain that taps into your senses and relays everything you experience." I was about to shout in outrage but she continues. "Remove the tracker and they lose any hold on you. When you removed the tracker before, there were no indications that you did so, and Deathstroke has not indicated that there has been any tampering with it. If you wish to make another visit in the future, I suggest you remove the devise." I nod once more as she grabs the door handle to make her exit. Before she departs she turns back to me. "You now have three hours to sleep and ready yourself for my return. I suggest you use that time to your advantage."

Without another word she's gone and I'm left alone in an unfamiliar territory. I know sleeping will be difficult. Sleeping was never something I enjoyed. Closing my eyes to a dark room with my arms and legs coffered by constricting fabric and waiting for an attacker to spring on me and slit my throat never held an appeal. I sigh loudly and glance around the vast sitting room. One door led to the bathroom while the other went into the bedroom. My eyes catch the long mirror covering the back wall. It's then that I gawk at my appearance. I glance down at my hands and clothing and finally notice the dried blood coating the skin and cloth. _I killed those men without a second thought._ I think of how old they must have been. One was quite young based on his stature and the roughness of his movement. He hadn't been studying long. Which makes me wonder why Ras had pinned him against me. I wonder what his name was, if he had any family. Was he forced into the Shadows like me and my siblings were? _Stop it._ I order myself. _They had their life just as I do. I'm here to survive. _I walk into the bathroom and stare into my mirror. _Do what you have to do to get out of here. _I think to myself. _Survive and gain the Light's trust._

Stripping down I jump in the shower and begin to scrub my skin. The water running toward the drain is stained a deep copper. The smell mixes with the steam and lingers in the air. Placing my hands on either side of my head I close my eyes and take in deep breaths through my mouth. _Calm down._ I command myself, but the pressure of being here is too much. _I killed those men._ I remember the attack clearly. There was no haze to blame the slaughter on. When I attacked my mind was blank. No thoughts, no emotions, the only thing that remained in my body at that time was action. A bloodthirsty killing that ran through my veins. _I just killed them._ And I didn't even realize their blood on my hands. As I step out of the shower and redress I stare at myself once more. _What have you become? _

As I lie beneath the covers and stare up at the ceiling I feel a few tears glide down my temples and drip into my ears. I don't move to wipe them away. _What would Dick think?_ The thought stops my train of thought abruptly. My brow scrunches as a frown springs to my lips. _Why would his thought matter?_ _Maybe Nightwing's thoughts, but certainly not Dick's._ I begin to dissect the statement. Nightwing is the one who tried to get me to stay. He was the one who believed that I could be something more. But Dick? He's a civilian. Naturally he Dick would be horrified. I stare at the light shadows cast by the flickering of the bedside candle. _What does it matter what he thinks? _I shrug to myself. _I'm killing him once they give me the order._ It's there in the darkness that Talia's words come back to me. _"…Your feelings for Richard."_ I shake my head. _It's not true._ My fingers tighten and clamp onto the sheets. _It's all a lie. I don't have feelings for him. _I try to convince myself. _I'm acting this way to get close to him. Those are my orders. _I state flatly. _Nothing else is going on._

With that final thought I close my eyes. Before sleep takes me I recall his touch in the study room. His calloused fingers ghosting over my jaw and cheekbone. The concern in his eyes and voice as he coaxed me into comfort. I remember the way gooseflesh spread across my arms and neck at his touch. My breath hitches as I think of his words. _"Whoever he is, he's not worth it… you don't deserve this."_ Then who did I deserve? _Him? _Opening my eyes I glance at the clock beside me and notice that I now only have two hours until Talia comes back to collect me. Sighing I throw off the covers and touch my feet down to the cool stone floor. I walk to the end of the bed and begin to do pull ups on the bed's curtain frame to clear my head of the ridiculous assumptions.

* * *

As I finish strapping on my last set of throwing knives, a knock sounds at me door. I draw my duel swords and crouch down, ready to attack. "Enter."

Talia comes in and laughs lightly. "Calm yourself Kate. I am only here to collect you." I nod and walk over to the door. She raises a hand to stop me. "Put on your masks. There will be others watching your testing today. It would be unwise to show your face when only three people in the world are aware of who you actually are." After tying the first mask I lock the second into place. Talia nods and gestures for me to follow her.

We pass several guards in vast corridors and hallways. I remain on edge the entire time, awaiting an assassin to come out and challenge me, but none show. As we come into a large training room of sorts, I spy members of the Light gazing down at me from the balcony levels above. Talia steps out and leaves me to whatever challenges lie before me. Ras stands there in the center of the group. "Shadow." He calls down.

I nod. "Yes Great One?"  
He smiles slightly. "You have been summoned to prove yourself to the Light. Failure to do so will result in your death." I swallow thickly but stand my ground. Without further instruction he shouts a quick "begin."

I'm startled slightly. _What am I supposed to do?_ I shout in my head. Before I can think any further as to what this test may involve, various doors spread throughout the room open. Figures dressed in black step into view. Each one possesses a sword in hand. I count thirty-seven in all. Each steps toward me in a rhythmic stride that echoes off the stone walls. I draw my swords as six of them strike at once. I dodge quickly, twisting and turning away from their blades. Three go down before I take my next breath. As I continue to fight I notice a quick sting across my middle. I spare a glance at my stomach and find a thin slice sinking an inch into my skin. Blood begins to pour from the wound and soak my uniform. Whether it's because of pride or fear, Shadow takes over. Growling in frustration I launch myself at my next four attackers. Dual swords slice jugulars and plunge into windpipes. Throwing knives pierce through eye sockets and sink into Adam's apples. One by one they fall, until only one is left. And that's when I notice my final assailant.

Not even five feet in height the black clad child's knees quiver as he raises his short sword. I stand straight in the center of the room and look up to Ras. I stares back with a smile, while Talia looks on in remorse at his right side. "You have not yet finished Shadow."

I don't move. Instead I search the faces of those standing above me. Most are impassive but some, like Talia, show slight shock and fear for the child. They've seen what I'm capable of. They're aware of my reputation. And they know what I will do to the quivering thing before me. Looking back to Ras I ask with slight uncertainty. "What do you wish me to do Great One?"

He frowns slightly. "Finish you objective child. That is what you were commanded to do."

I nod. _You can't do this! _I push the thought away. _I only have one choice. But this is a child!_ I stare at the quivering figure before me. _This has to be done._ In a blink of an eye I fling a knife across the room. I turn away waiting to hear the metal sink into the child's skull. Instead I hear the blade clatter to the ground. Glancing back I see the child four feet away from me with sword raised. I dodge his attack and counter it with one of my own. He's skilled, much more than I once thought. I jump over his blade as he attempts to take out my legs. The quaking of his arms has stopped and is now replaced with a confident grip. I smirk and chuckle lightly. "You're rather good at acting little one." I bring one of my swords down on his shoulder. He screams as it sinks into his skin and hits bone. While he's distracted I cut his arm. His sword falls to the ground. The metal's collision with the stone floor echoes throughout the room. With his weapon gone I plunge my blade into his chest. His breath is cut off as a wet couch reaches my ears. Retracting my sword he falls to the ground. As his heart beat stops I look back up to Ras and bow slowly. The other members of the Light are silent as they stare at my handiwork. Limp bodies lay around me. Their blood soaking the floors, running throgh the cracks and mixing together.

The Demon's Head smiles tightly. "Well done Shadow. Now drop your weapons." I stare at him. Out of instinct my grip tightens, but loosens quickly as my swords splatter in the blood below. Ras then raises a hand. A dozen guards enter and surround my unsuspecting form. I crouch, ready to attack. "Shadow, do not resist." I straighten and look up to Ras. He walks down a flight of stairs and stops before me. "You have done well child."

I feel a sudden prick on my neck. I glance up to Talia who provides a reassuring nod. Before she can give me a clue as to what's ahead, I sway and darkness takes me.

* * *

The blackouts happen several times over the next two days. A slight headache typically follows. Each time I wake up to a new challenge. Whether it be hand to hand combat with a dozen armed men or being dumped in the surrounding forest and hunted like an animal, it always ends with a prick to the neck. After finishing my last duel, I stand before the bathroom mirror attempting to stitch the knife wound spread across my sternum. A knock at the door keeps me from my slow progress. Before I can answer it open. Talia steps through, guides me to the cot she's set up in the next room, and begins to stitch and bandage the wound. My head plops to the pillow as my eyelids begin to droop. "You're doing very well, Kate. My father is quite impressed."

"What was the boy's name?" I ask. His small form still haunts my thoughts. She glances at me, quite shocked, but doesn't answer. Instead she finishes patching the cut on my chest and helps me to bed. I don't protest. Once under the covers my eyes close and I begin to drift.

Talia strokes my hair softy. "Richard hasn't contacted you since you first spoke with him." I nod in response, unable to find the energy to speak. "I was surprised at how quickly he accepted your reasoning for leaving." She pauses. "He sounded worried."

I nod and yawn. "He thinks I'm in an abusive relationship. He's already suspicious and most likely believes that that's the cause of my absence." I assume she nods because she doesn't make another sound. I hear the door open and close then, reminding me that I'm alone in such an unfamiliar area.

As I give into unconsciousness Dick's voice comes back to me. _"Are you sure you're alright?"_

I chuckled at his concern. _"I'm completely fine. Don't worry."_

"_You would tell me if anything was wrong, right?" _He paused. _"If someone was hurting you? Or forcing you to leave?"_

"_I would tell you Dick, don't worry. It's just a family emergency. I'm only here for support." _

He sighed. On the other end of the line I can hear Tim shout. _"Is that Kate?" _Dick must have nodded to confirm that it indeed was. _"Tell her I said hi."_

I chuckled. _"Tell Tim that I say hello." _Dick complied and told the boy my response. We talked a bit more about classes and what I missed. Wally and Artemis came up in the conversation briefly, along with the rest of the Wayne household. I laughed at the story of Tim and Damian being caught in a flour fight by Alfred. Who then promptly ended it by dousing them both in the white powder and insisting that they clean up the mess. The entire time my mind was screaming at me to tell Dick the truth. But instead I lied through my teeth, said goodbye, and hung up the phone. Giving one last yawn I quickly dismiss all thought about the bat boys and order myself to sleep. With me being stuck here, none of them will bother me anytime soon.

Not two hours later my door crashes open. I spring into action, extracting the long bladed knife concealed by my pillow. A boy no older than eighteen stands before me. His expression is manic. His eyes red and filled with shock. His mouth hangs agape as his breath comes in deep pants. I stare at him, finding familiarity in his face. Blue eyes framed by black hair. A tuft of white stands out at the top of his forehead. And though I've never met him before, I know exactly who he is. My memory flashes back to the times of sitting in Dick's room. The picture on his desk. I blink a few times, making sure the lack of sleep isn't deceiving me. "Ja… Jason?" I question.

He stares at me in disbelief and stumbles forward. "How, how do you know my name?" He grabs onto my shoulders. "Why have you been keeping me here? Let me go!"

I stare at him wide eyed. "But you're supposed to be dead." He looks at me in fear and begins to back away. "Jason wait!" I cry out. "What happened? How long have you been here?"

Before he can answer, two guards come on either side of him and begin to drag him back from where he came. He struggles and screams but to no avail. Instead he puts the remainder of his energy into pleading with me. "Help me! Please, help me!"

As I begin to pursue, Ras steps before me. "Shadow."

I jump in surprise. "Yes Great One." I address him quickly.

"You have done well these few days. The Light only requires you to complete one more task." I nod. "Follow me and you will receive your objective."

* * *

A few hours later I drop into the trash room of the watchtower. Since the Justice League was taken over by Clarion and Savage years ago, the Light has had specific blueprints of the entire facility. I scoff quietly to myself as I review my mission. _Infiltrate the Justice League and download all the information regarding the Light. Oh joy, this will be so much fun._ Wading through the trash heaps I scan for motion sensors and find none. The cameras have already been dealt with. As I slip outside I'm greeted with silence. Everyone is most likely sleeping at this point. Hacking the feed of the cameras and motion sensors I only find Superboy sleeping on the couch while a small green cat is curled up and resting on his chest. _Well this'll be easy._ I walk up to the main computer and activate the holoscreens. I touch my com unit to report my progress, but the devise has been cut off from the outside. _The Watchtower must destroy the signal. _I smirk. _So the tracker's signal has been severed as well. That means they can't see or hear what I'm doing. _The necessary files have just finished copping onto my wrist computer as the zeta tube activates. A mechanical voice recognizes the arrival of the last hero I wish to encounter at the moment. Before I leave, I slip a flash drive with his symbol on it out of my belt and leave it in the center of the room. The USB contains information concerning the plans of the Light. One couldn't image how much the members enjoyed bragging to their best assassin over the past few days. Each conversation I overheard provided a new angle for the Justice League to bring the Light to its knees. Smiling to myself, I grapple up to the risers above and wait. Not two seconds later the black clad hero enters the room and stops at its center. He crouches and picks up the small devise. His body is rigid, lost to the rest of the world as he contemplates the small devise. "Just like the last one." I hear him mumble to himself. He looks around the room. I leave before he can notice me standing above him. Seconds later a boom tube opens beneath my feet and drops be back into the weapons room of my home.

"Well done sweetheart." I tense slightly and look up. Deathstroke stands above me, holding out a hand. I accept it, allowing him to hoist me to my feet. "You've proven yourself to the Light in less time than I expected." He places a hand on my shoulder. "I'm proud of you sweetheart." Removing my masks he kisses my forehead. "I have a job." He says softly. "But I want you in bed right away. You've had a trying few days. You need your rest."

I nod numbly and watch him leave. It's only once I see him depart that I collapse to my knees and allow a single tear to escape. _I need this to be over._


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry it's a little late. I've had a few days of double shifts at work this week, but I think I made up for it with the word count. Enjoy!**

My Saturday morning begins with a quiet breakfast. Deathstroke was called away to business with the Light, leaving me behind for a weekend. A phone call from Dick interrupts the solitude. Swallowing a bite of my cereal I spy the caller ID. I can't help the smile that springs to my face. "Hey!" My voice chimes cheerfully.

"Uh, hey Kate." He responds a little unsure. "You sound chipper."

I chuckle. "Yeah, it's just that it's been a rough couple of days." I sigh and rub my eyes. "And I really missed you." I pause. _Did I seriously just say that?_ "I really could have used a friend when I was there." I smirk to myself. _Nice save._

"Well then I'm going to make it up to you." He sighs slightly. "I was hoping you were home." He pauses. "You are home right?"

I chuckle. "Yeah, I'm back in Gotham."

"Great!" I bite my lip to keep from laughing at his childish happiness. "Because I need some whelming Kate time."

"'Whelming?'"

He laughs lightly. "Yeah it's a thing I did when I was a kid." He explains. "There's underwhelmed and overwhelmed, so can there be just plain old whelmed?"

"Wait, so I'm just whelming?" I question. "I feel like in this instance overwhelming would be the best. So you're basically saying I'm a good friend to hang out with, but not great. Thanks Dick."

"But wouldn't overwhelming mean that you get a little too crazy for my liking and that would keep me from wanting to hang out with you all the time?"

I purse my lips in thought. "Yeah but you said you wanted to have some 'whelming Kate time.' So you don't want to have overwhelming Kate time, meaning you don't want to hang out that much and have an awesome time."

There's a slight pause. "Well that's not what I meant at all."

I laugh loudly and drop my spoon, causing the milk to splash in my face. "So where do you want to meet?"

"Do you mind coming to the manor?"

I shake my head. "Nope, when do you want me there?"

"Is in an hour okay?"

"Ha, yeah right! Dude it takes an hour to get there. I still need to shower." I think for a moment. "Give me an hour and twenty minutes."

He chuckles. "Alright I'll see you soon then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up I pour out my cereal and jump in the shower. The ride to the manor seems shorter than usual. It's amazing how a good start to the day can make everything else feel right. Despite the chill in the air, I couldn't be enjoying myself more. Pulling up to the manor I park my bike in the garage and remove my helmet. Dick's waiting there in the doorway. Grinning he walks up to me. "So, ready to have a _whelming _day?" I chuckle and roll my eyes, giving him a slight shove. He laughs. "Come on." He pulls me forward. "Alfred has brunch ready."

"But I already ate." I explain as he guides me into the house.

"What did you have?"

I shrug. "Half a bowl of cereal." I pause for a moment. "Well, I didn't really finish it."

He scoffs. "That's not a breakfast." We walk down the hallway toward the dining room as he leans in closer to me. "And don't tell Alfred that you're not hungry, because he won't hear of it." He whispers with a grin.

Sitting down at the table, I'm greeted by the rest of the family. Bruce and Tim chime in with a pleasant good morning, while Damian nods quietly. As Alfred places our plates before us, conversation begins. It's mostly business between Bruce and Dick. The older of the two asking opinions and the younger happily supplying suggestions. They go on like that for quite some time with Dick inserting small tidbit reminders that the Blüdhaven police department is still accepting applications and though he would not mind putting his business degree to work, the thought of applying his second degree in criminal justice seems much more thrilling. Though I can't imagine why going out every night in a skin tight Kevlar suit and getting shot at isn't thrilling enough.

"So Kate, do you have any plans for Thanksgiving next week?" Tim asks, striking up a conversation.

I attempt to quickly chew and swallow the mouth full of bacon and wipe my mouth on a napkin. The business conversation has now ended and a silence lingers as they await my answer. Looking back to Tim I smile and shake my head. "No, I don't have anything planned." I quickly continue to explain as a frown spreads across his face. "My dad usually works so I just stay home and make leftovers." Which was true for last year at least. In years past I was typically given an assassination assignment. What better time to take out multiple family members than a major holiday when they're all gathered together in one place?

Tim nods in understanding and looks to Bruce with an innocent smile. I inwardly sigh. _Tim, don't you dare._ "So Bruce, what are _we_ doing for Thanksgiving next week?"

The older man smiles slightly. "The same thing we do every year, Tim."

The young teen nods and hums in thought. "Do you think there'll be any seats available at the dinner table?" I glances around the room. "Say one, perhaps?"

My cheeks flare red as I put down my fork. Bruce chuckles lightly. "I was going to invite her, Tim." He glances over at me as I make eye contact. "You're more than welcome to join us Kate." He says with a smile.

I return the friendly gesture. "Thanks Mr. Wayne, but I don't want to intrude." Before he can object and once more request that I call him Bruce, I continue. "Thanksgivings more for family."

Dick gives a breathy laugh and elbows me in the ribs. "Well join the family then, no adoption required."

I laugh quietly. _Well, it's not like dad is ever around anyway. It's just one step closer in my assignment. _I smile brightly and nod. "I would love to."

* * *

After a delicious dinner, I find myself speeding down the interstate and eyeing Dick from the passenger seat. His usual smug grin rests above his strong jaw. Talia's nagging remark grips my mind. _You don't really care about him. You're just playing along until you're given the order. _I nod once, agreeing with myself, as he glances my way. He gives a short laugh and smiles at me. "What?"

I only shrug and turn back to the road. "So where are we going again?"

"You'll see."

I scrunch my nose. "I don't like surprises." _Surprises usually end in death. _I decide not to verbalize that last part.

He smiles and continues to focus on the road. "Well it won't be a surprise for much longer."

I sigh, slouch back in my seat, and cross my arms. "It could stop being a surprise right now if you would tell me." I mumble under my breath loud enough for him to hear.

He laughs. "Would you stop being so un-traught and smile a little."

I scowl at him. "Dude, just use distraught for that one."

A gleaming smile spreads his lips. "But my word play sounds better."

"And how is that?"

He looks over at me and winks. "Because I'm the one saying it." Wiggling his eyebrows I award him with a slap to the chest. Before he can continue flirting his phone rings. The car slows to an appropriate speed as he answers. "Hello?" He glances over at me and frowns slightly. "Good, how are you?" There are a few yes's and no's before Dick takes in a hissing breath and looks to me. "Well, I have plans for today. Could we possibly reschedule for another time?" He squints, not liking the answer. "No, that's alright. Today's fine. Is it alright if I bring a friend?" He frowns in my direction, but then chuckles. "No, no, she won't be living in the apartment with me." He nods as though the person on the other end of the line can see him. "That's great. We'll see you then. Thanks so much. Bye." As soon as he hangs up he glances at me.

There's a pause. "So, who was that?" I ask with a sort of melody in my voice.

He smiles sheepishly. "Realtor, she needed to reschedule and the only other time she can, besides in two months, is today."

I snort. "Can't you just use Bruce's name and have them move things around for you?"

He shakes his head. "Bruce already got me this realtor." Looking back to the road he adds. "Besides, I don't like doing that.

I stare at him. "The incredibly dashing and handsome Dick Grayson doesn't want to assert his high profile name?"

He laughs. "Believe it or not." Sighing he glances over at me. "Do you mind?" He rubs the back of his neck. "I actually wanted to go to the market and then grab lunch and eat in the park, but with her calling…" He trails off, awaiting my answer.

I shake my head. "No, that's totally fine." I shrug. "I'll do my best to give you a second opinion."

He smiles. "Thanks Kate, I owe you." I keep myself from scoffing. _You don't owe me anything._

Pulling up to the front of the first apartment complex we both get out and walk toward the front door. "This is nice." I comment as we walk down the street of the wealthier side of Gotham, right along the city's limits.

He nods. "It's not my ideal location though."

"What's you ideal location?"

"Blüdhaven." He mumbles quietly.

I stop. "Wait, Blüdhaven?" _You can't be serious. Nightwing is taking on Blüdhaven?_ He really was serious about applying to the police department. "Does Bruce know that?"

He looks over at me with wide eyes. "No and you can't tell him. He would never let me go."

"So you're actually going to put in an application at the police department?"

He nods. "Yeah, despite what Bruce thinks."

"Why can't you live around here? You would only have a forty minute commute with traffic."

He shakes his head. "I want to be closer than that, just in case something happens and I get called in."

Before he can walk any further I grab his arm. "You make it sound like you already accepted the job." He looks at me with a straight face. "Wait, seriously?" He nods as a small smile creeps onto his face. "Well, congrats. That's great."

Continuing forward we walk into the building. "Thanks."

"So based on the conversation you had this morning, I take it you haven't told Bruce yet."

"Nope."

"When are you going to tell him?"

He smirks at me. "I figured I'd tell him after I accept the job." He pauses in thought. "Which will be just before Christmas."

I nod. "Good thing we both graduate early."

He scrunched his brow. "Why, do you have other plans already?" His voice teases slightly. "Unless you're thinking about moving out as well. In that case, do you want a roommate?" He wiggles his brow suggestively.

I smirk and shove him lightly as we walk through the lobby and spy the realtor. She's a younger woman, late thirties most likely, with a slight frown and pressed clothing. Overall, she's quite intimidating. As we walk forward a sign of recognition passes across her face. The frown is quickly replaced with a rather fake smile. "Richard, I'm so glad you could make it." She extends her hand. As he completes the greeting, the woman glances at me and provides a sneer. "And who might this be?"

Dick plasters on an equally fake smile, the disgust is evident in the creases of his face. "This is Kate, a good friend of mine. She's being kind enough to offer a second opinion."

The older woman nods. "Well, I hardly think you need it, but the more the merrier I suppose." Without another word she turns and enters the elevator, expecting us to follow.

* * *

The first six apartments are gorgeous. And with every passing one, we inch our way closer and closer into the heart of Blüdhaven. Coming up to the final building of the day Miss Richardson glances our way. "Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a better neighborhood Richard?"

Dick shrugs and gives a nod. "I'm sure. I'd like to get as close to my work as possible." Glancing around the surrounding city he looks back to the fifty-four concrete building that casts a shadow over the adjacent streets. "I think this one will do nicely."

Being the first positive thought she's heard out of the young man's mouth, Miss Richardson smiles widely. "Then let's go have a look, shall we?" The cream walls of the foyer welcome us as we step through and continue on to view the rest of the apartment. Two bedrooms, one full bath, a rec room, and adjoined living room and fully stocked kitchen, Dick accepts it in a heartbeat.

We walk out onto the balcony and gaze down the fifty-two story drop as Miss Richardson draws up the paperwork. I eye him as he leans on the railing and stares straight ahead. The sun brightens his pale skin as the slight wind ruffles his black locks. Gazing out at the city before us I imagine Nightwing leaping off this very platform. _This will work._ I think to myself. _Not that he'll need this for very long. _The thought makes my body freeze. _He won't be living for much longer._ A smile springs to my face as Dick glances my way. He returns the gesture with a kind smile of his own and steps closer to me. "What do you think?"

Looking up into his face my eyes squint as my smile grows wider. "It's perfect." He nods in agreement. He's about to say something before he cuts himself off and becomes quite. My brow scrunches. "What?" I ask with curiosity.

He rubs the back of his neck in hesitation. "There's um…" He sighs in frustration and then makes eye contact. "I made sure to find one with two bedrooms." He reaches out and strokes my arm. "If you ever need a place to go." I nod. "I'm here whenever you need me, Kate." He leans down and inches closer, bringing his hand up to cup my face and drag his thumb across my cheekbone. His lips part slightly as he stares down at me.

Before I can pull away the French door slides open. "All the paperwork is taken care of. You just need to sign on the dotted line and the apartment is all yours!" Miss Richardson chimes happily.

Dick takes a step back and looks at the older woman. A look of annoyance ghosts across his features, but is gone in an instant. "Great, I can take care of that right away." Following her inside he leaves me behind.

Leaning against the railing I rest my chin on my crossed arms and sigh to myself. "He's getting closer." I remark. "It won't be too long now."

* * *

Walking through Saturday's market we grab a bite to eat and make our way toward the local park. After we pass the front windows of a flower shop Dick stops and looks at me. "Do you mind if we go in? I just have to grab something real quick."

I nod and follow him through the door. He searches for a few minutes before picking up a nice bouquet. "So who's the lucky girl?" I enquire.

Dick looks at me and grimaces slightly. "Actually, they're for Jason." He clears his throat and makes his way to the counter. "Tomorrow's the anniversary of his… yeah."

I look to the floor and twiddle my thumbs. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It's fine." Paying for the flowers, he sighs and walks toward the exit. I follow him down the street and toward the park. He smirks slightly and stares straight. "He was a pain." He chuckles. "I remember when Bruce first brought him home. Bruce was out late at an event and when he came back to his car the tires were off and in a pile. Apparently Jason had planned on selling them to some crappy auto supply store." We round the corner and walk through the front gates. "That kid got into everything. And he had a temper. I remember when he and I were home alone, we were making cookies for a bake sale at school. I said something and got him upset. Next thing I knew we were both covered in extra flour and batter." He laughs quietly. "Alfred was furious when he got home. He made us clean the entire downstairs."

"The whole downstairs?"

Dick shrugs. "Everything was covered. When I ran, Jason followed with the entire bowl."

I laugh in response. We find a seat in the shade and pull out our sandwiches. "Growing up as the youngest, my brother and sister were always there. I remember climbing the side of the house after my mom had already given me a warning."

"Wait, climbing the house?"

I nod. "It was late at night too. Probably about eleven at night. Anyway, I thought everyone was in bed, but when I finally got to the roof, my brother was standing there." I snorted. "I had no idea what to do, so I just froze, with one leg on either side of the ledge." I look over at Dick, who's staring intently. "And then he pushed me over the side."

"Are you serious?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I was terrified until my sister caught me from the third story window. After that I never climbed again."

"Well that's one way to teach you a lesson I suppose."

I nod in agreement and lay down in the grass after finishing my lunch. "That was their way of teaching me a lesson. If my mom would have found out though, they would've been in for it." I smile sadly. "I really miss them." Looking up at the changing colors of the leaves I smile. "I always hate fall. It's beautiful, but it was always our favorite season." I look up at him. "Now I just want the final leaf to fall and winter to come." _Just like I want you to fall and get on with my next mission._ I think to myself, glad that a certain Martian isn't here to hear.

* * *

We move Dick into his new apartment the next day. I've never felt so on edge meeting new people before. Currently Conner, Kaldur, Roy, Dick, and Wally are unloading the truck. Megan and Zatanna are in the kitchen making cookies and lemonade, while Artemis, Tim and I unpack boxes and arrange furniture. _One slip up and I'm behind bars._ At the moment, the Martian is the only one that poses a threat. _Once I let my guard down, she'll have total access to my mind. _My hands quiver as I straighten a frame on the wall. Finally glancing at the picture, my shoulders shake as I laugh silently. In the photo Dick, Tim, and Damian are on the floor wrestling. The oldest of the group is ginning ear to ear, as the others shoot glares his way. _If only Jason was there. _I think to myself. _I need to tell them. The least I can do is give a son back before taking one away._

"Hey Kate, can you help us with this?" Tim calls from down the hall. As I walk through the door I scoff. "Seriously, why does he need this?"

"That's what I said!" Artemis shouts.

"Will you two just help me?" Tim complains. Both of us grab an end and are instructed by Tim.

After hearing laughter and annoyed shouts, Dick enters the room. "What are you guys doing?" Artemis and I are on either sides of the wreck room, sitting on the floor laughing at a frazzled Tim. The young boy growls in frustration and looks to his older brother. "Your girlfriend is impossible." The blush spreading across his face is evident. He opens his mouth to respond but shuts it after a moment and leaves the room without a word. Artemis and I burst out in laughter once more as Tim sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "He's going to give me an earful later."

I shrug and wave away his concern. "He'll get over it." I look to Artemis who nods and rolls her eyes. "Anyway, are we putting up this stupid tightrope or not?"

We finish unpacking around one thirty and stop for a late lunch. The nine of us are spread throughout the kitchen and living room. Wally comes over to Artemis and joins our conversation. "So Kate, what's going on with you and Dick?" He questions slyly.

My brow scrunches. "Nothing, why?"

Zatanna chimes in then. "As someone who's dated him in the past, I can tell you that it's not 'nothing' for him."

I glance over at Dick. He's speaking with Roy and Kaldur, bouncing Lian on his hip. Jade had just swung by with the little two year old. He made the girl giggle with silly faces and a quick game of peekaboo. Smiling to myself I turn back to the rest of my group. "We're just physics partners. After that, I'm not sure." I shrug. "We might even go our separate ways."

Artemis shakes her head. "Don't." She states flatly. "He's better with you around." She looks around the room. "And you fit right in."

"What do you mean 'better?'"

Wally jumps in. "Before I left, Dick was going through a lot more than he let on. After losing Jason, he changed." He shrugs and wraps an arm around Artemis. "Now he's different. Like he's going back to his old happy, quirky self."

Zatanna nods in agreement. "Wally's right. Right now, Dick reminds me more of how he used to be."

Before I can consider the thought, Dick calls for attention and everyone quiets. "Hey guys, we're going to head out now."

"Sweet, I've been waiting for this all day!" Wally practically jumps up and down in excitement.

"Wait, where are we going?" I wonder out loud.

* * *

"So should we count off by twos and split off like that?"

"Why don't we have captains and pick teams?"

"Who're going to be the captains?"

"I'll be one."

"Shut up Bart."

Leaning over toward Artemis I mumble. "Why don't we just do guys versus girls?"

Conner looks over at me. "We outnumber you by two."

Karen chimes in and crosses her arms. "And what does that matter?"

"Yeah Conner, what do you mean by that?" I question with a smirk.

He looks between us uneasily. "Nothing, I just thought it might be unfair."

I shrug and look to the rest of the girls who are listening by now. They all nod in agreement before I call out. "Okay, it's guys versus girls!"

The rest of the guys quiet down as the look over at me. Dick nods. "Alright, once you're shot you're dead. That means _silently_ laying on the ground."

"Why are you looking at us?" Bart and Wally simultaneously wine.

Dick shakes his head and continues. "Each of us have a bandana that matches the paint color. Once you take someone down make sure you grab the bandana. Every bandana you get is a point. Whoever has the most points at the end of the day gets the two hundred dollar pot." Glancing around the group he adds. "And no _cheating." _I smirk. _He means no powers._

We all nod in agreement and split off into our designated groups. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Karen asks right off the bat.

Artemis steps forward. "There are three looking outposts on their side that the guys will most likely cling to. I say we send three scouts ahead to assess the situation, who's where and how many. After those three make it back to the original group we split and take them out."

"So who's going?" Megan asks.

I shrug. "I'll do it."

Jade scoffs slightly. "Have you ever even used a gun?"

I put on an innocent look. "Once or twice, I'm not too bad a shot."

Artemis steps in. "Jade, Kate, and I will scout ahead. I'll take the left, Jade the right. Kate you go up the center."

As I sprint across the small valley and up the hill on the other side, I locate the center outpost. _No one's there yet._ I observe, scale the wooden side, and lay flat on the roof. Footsteps come my way, but my location remains secret. They pass under me and go to each of the cut outs in the far wall.

"Who do you think will show first?" I hear Wally ask.

"Probably Jade and Artemis." Roy responds.

"I think we'll also have to worry about Raquel, Cassie, and Barbra. They'd be most likely to run into a situation." Dick comments.

"Does anyone know how good Kate is at this?" Tim asks.

There's a slight pause. "Probably not very." I keep myself from scoffing at the sound of Dick's voice. "I don't think she's ever held a gun before."

"Well, Damian's scouting ahead in the trees. He'll be back shortly." Roy adds.

Before they can continue their conversation I jump off the roof, twist in the air, and shoot the four of them in the back before landing in the doorway. They don't say a word. They just fall to the ground and remain still. I snicker. "By the way, I've held a gun before." I comment as I walk forward and turn Tim over and grab his bandana. I do the same to Roy and Wally. Dick is furthest from me so I get to him last. Once I get to his side I hear the crackle of a radio and smirk. After taking his bandana and tying it around my leg with the other three, I lift up his shirt and grab the walkie-talkie at his waist.

_"This is the scout. I've spotted Artemis coming up the western side. No one follows. She's alone. I'll handle her and travel east in search of any others."_

I smirk and clip the devise to my jeans pocket. "Thanks Damian." Standing I scout the outside of the building. "This just got a whole lot easier." I glance back at the four "corpses" that are now staring at me in shock. "Toodles."

I find Damian shortly after. He spots me before I can get a clear shot. Getting the correct angle I pull the trigger and he slumps in the tree. I walk forward and look up at him. "Any chance you're going to throw down your bandana?" The boy doesn't respond. I sigh and begin to climb. "You're going to make me work for it." After climbing the ten feet I take the bandana from around his head and tie it around my own. "Be careful and don't fall." I advise in concern.

It's then that his eyes focus on me. "I'll be fine. Good shot."

I smile. "Thanks."

As I climb back down the radio at my hip crackles once more. _"The greenhorns are under attack. East side. Looks like three of them are against us. We're holding strong."_ Making my way over I hear shouts and locate Virgil, Bart, and Jamie behind a sandbag base. With their attention driven to the group of girls currently shooting at them, I aim and hit Bart in the side. He moans. "I'm totally moded." The other two are now on high alert. "It's Kate!" Jamie shouts. I shoot him in the chest before he can take aim.

I smirk and whisper to myself. "Two down, one to go." Virgil is now hugging the ground closely, shooting from the peepholes at the base of the structure. I dodge back and forth from tree to tree and make my way toward him. Rolling to the side, I expose myself and take him out. I snatch the three bandanas and tie two to my arm. Jamie's white one gets tied around the end of my gun that I wave above my head. I hear one of the girls shout a 'cease fire' and walk out.

Barbra gawks at me. "You took them out?" She looks at the other five wrapped around my leg and head. "And you got the heavy hitters?" I nod.

"That's amazing! I'm so glad you're on our team." Cassie remarks.

I smile at her. "That only leaves three. They're most likely over at the third outpost. You three go that way and I'll sprint around and come up from behind. Deal?" They nod. I take off before they begin to leave.

Halfway across the course I hear Kaldur shout. "Split up, draw their fire in different directions!" I hide as he runs in my direction. Pointing my barrel out from the bush I hit him twice in the stomach. He falls and I spring out and slide next to him to grab his bandana.

He gawks at me. "How many of us have you taken down?"

I smirk. "All of you except Conner and Mal."

Just then the radio sounds. _"Kaldur, Mal and I are cornered. We could use some back up."_ The leader doesn't respond. _"Kaldur? Kaldur come in."_

I chuckle and raise the walkie-talkie to my mouth and respond. "Kaldur's down. Now it's just you and Mal." Conner doesn't respond. Clipping the radio back on my hip I smile at Kaldur. "Wish me luck."

He smiles. "Good luck."

With that I'm off. One of the girls gets in a good shot and Mal shouts out. "Conner, I'm hit. I'm hit!"

"Really Mal?" Conner asks in frustration. He goes down a few seconds later. I then hear him over the radio. _"Games over, girls won. Meet at the center of the course."_

I walk back on my own, enjoying the quiet forest, and notice some old red paint drying on a nearby log. It's then that it happens. "Not now." I beg and grab my head as another memory resurfaces. Shot in the stomach, I was slowly bleeding out as six hunters tracked me. There was too much blood loss to run any faster or move to higher ground. Instead I planted my feet, turned, and stood my ground. They were coming. Shouts and catcalls found my ears. I sneered in disgust and took aim, waiting for them to run through the brush. That's when the first two surfaced. Both went down in an instant. The other four cry out in shock. One stumbled, caught off guard and received a bullet to the head. The remaining hunters followed shortly after. I stood there staring down at those men with hatred as my father approached from behind.

"Hey Kate!" Dick shouts. I turn and spy my first five corpses. We walk toward the rest of the group as Dick looks me up and down. "How many did you take down?" He asks in slight amazement.

"Nine." I respond instantly.

He drapes his arm over my shoulder as we continue on. "Well, I guess we know who's winning the pot today."

I smile. "We could all grab pizza for dinner. I'm buying."

Wally nudges Dick in the side. "I knew I liked this girl!"

* * *

Walking into an empty house that night I throw my keys in the bowl next to the front door. It's too quiet for my liking. The silence and darkness put me on edge. _I can't stay here. _With Deathstroke still out on business, I send him a quick text, asking permission to get a bit of exercise. His short reply has me changing downstairs and sprinting rooftop to rooftop toward Blüdhaven. Everything's rather quiet. After an hour I haven't spotted him yet. That is, until I hear a cry of pain and the scraping sounds of a fight come from three blocks down. Wasting no time, I lean over the side of the building and look down upon Nightwing and seven armed assailants. _Drug bust by the looks of it. _Watching the black clad hero spring and twist about captures my attention. So much so, that the sight of an eighth member slips my immediate attention. Just as the armed thug raises his gun, Nightwing turns and disarms him before knocking him unconscious. The goon's limp body slumps to the ground. It's then that an iron pipe collides with the young hero's back. Falling to the ground he backs away from the remaining three looking disoriented. They begin to pummel him before he can regain his footing.

Leaping off the building I land on top of one. He doesn't rise again while I quickly disarm, knock out, and tie up the others. As I kneel down and lean over Dick I tap his face lightly. "Nightwing? Nightwing." I call sternly. His eyes inch open but the recognition isn't there. I release a heavy sigh and sit him up. Struggling I help him stand and half carry him back to his apartment. "Why are you so heavy?" I complain and give a sigh. "At least you don't live too far." I say more to myself than anyone.

After cleaning and stitching the cuts on his face, resetting his shoulder, and wrapping his ribs I step back for the moment and search for anything else out of place. It's then that I see the blood beginning to collect on the breakfast bar. I shrug. "Well, you've broken the place in."

It's then that he decides to gain consciousness. He groans as he begins to sit up and look around. "What?" He wonders out loud. Then his unmasked eyes lock onto my face. Jumping back he draws a birdarang. "Shadow." He growls bitterly. Before he can make a move he grunts in pain and grabs at his side.

Raising my hands I attempt to calm him down. "Don't move too quickly. You have four broken ribs and three cracked. You should take it easy."

Ignoring me he sits up and slides off the bar. He approaches me and gets in my face. "What are you doing here?" He grinds out through gritted teeth.

"You were injured. I was in the area and stopped those guys from killing you. You're welcome." I state flatly.

He sighs and drags a hand down his face, irritating the stitches on his left temple. "How did you know where to bring me?"

"You forget who my father is. I know as much about the league as he does." I pause and begin to back away from him. "Maybe even more." I reach for my belt and pull out another labeled flash drive.

His clear blue eyes widen. "It was you? You saved Wally? And you betrayed the Light to leak information." His expression hardens. "How can I trust the information?"

I place my hands on my hips. "Did the other information work out?" I toss him the devise.

He observes it. "What's on this one?"

"Everything I know about him."

"Who? Deathstroke?"

I shake my head. "Jason." He stares at me wide eyed. "I saw him. He's not dead."

"When?" He asks, voice cracking and barely above a whisper.

I shake my head. "Recently. Ras is holding him at a location you now have coordinates to. Jason's been a prisoner since he died."

Dick's quiet for a moment. "But how?"

I sigh and look to the floor. "Ras dipped him in the lazarus pit." I shake my head. "The affect the pit has on the mind can be devastating. When I saw Jason he was frantic and trying to escape. I'm not sure how much of him is left." Opening the French door behind me I step onto the balcony.

"Shadow." Dick calls. I turn to face him as he walks out to meet me. "Why?"

I stare at him for a moment, searching for the proper answer. "If I could have done anything to save some of the people I cared about, I would have. Now I'm just giving you that chance."

He reaches out and grabs my arm. "Thank you. I owe you. Whenever you need…"

I pull my arm from his grasp and shake my head. "No you don't. No one owes me anything." With that said, I leap off the building and leave him behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry this is so late. It's been a rough week. But yeah, I made another long chapter so I hope you forgive me. Enjoy!**

The next night, I find myself dodging birdarangs and arrows. At the moment Tigress and Robin are attempting to pin me down as other members of the Light flee or stand against other heroes. Deathstroke stands in the middle of the clearing, taking on both Batman and Nightwing. Various members of the Justice League and its covert team engage supervillains and assassins of Ras' league. A cry of pain reaches my ears. "Nightwing!" Batman calls out as he springs toward my father, who is waiting with sword drawn. The younger masked hero lies on the ground, hand painfully clutching his side. His ragged breathing shows in staggered puffs against the chilled autumn air. I gaze at him, not noticing the change of direction my body has taken on. I begin to inch toward him as I continue to dodge. Before I can think to get any closer an arrow wizzes past my face. I glance back at Tigress who raises an eyebrow, wondering why my concentration is dwindling. I shake my head and return to the two attacking me. I sprint toward Robin, taking away his far range advantage, and throw a punch to make him step backward toward Tigress. Now in the correct formation I easily take them both down with a swift kick and slice of sword. They'll bleed out slowly enough to live, but they won't be getting up without assistance anytime soon. Green and Red Arrow have now joined Batman. "Shadow, to my side!" Deathstroke yells. I obey and appear next to him before he can make his next move. Red Arrow goes down quickly. I break off from my father's side as I take on Green Arrow. Unfortunately for me, the man enjoyed talking. "Artemis told me about you." I get a clean punch in and my dagger slices right below his rib cage. He grunts in pain but continues. "She says you don't want to do this. You don't want to be like this." I slam my knee into his stomach and side kick him across the left temple. He kneels to the ground but quickly recovers and is back on his feet. "Why don't you prove it? Switch side. Right here and now." He dodges my next two attacks. "We can help you. I promise." My fist collides with is throat. He falls to the ground clutching his next and gasping for breath. I kneel down beside him and whisper. "The only way I leave the Light is in a body bag." His eyes widen as I draw back my fist and send it forward. Walking away, I don't glance back at his unconscious body. Before I can sprint back to Deathstroke, I'm hit with a canary cry. My gloved fingers scrap against the mask covering my ears. It takes longer than expected to activate the silencer within in the device. Turning I see the shock run across her face. I send six throwing knives her way. Each one embeds into different sections of her body. I quickly silence her pained cry with a swift elbow to the forehead. As her limp body falls to the ground I hear the angered cry of Superboy from behind me. His hands wrap around my throat as he lifts me into the air. My feet dangle limply as all my energy goes into reaching for the pistol at my side. Before I can send a kryptonite bullet into his shoulder, he launches me across the clearing, sending me flying through the air. I collide with a thick tree. My neck snaps back as I hear and feel several vertebrae crack. Air hisses through my gritted teeth. He must hear my body breaking, because not seconds later he's at my side and turning me so I lay on my back. "Shadow?" He whispers gently as he removes my first mask. Stroking my cheek he tries to get a response. "Shadow, answer me."

I can't speak. The words won't come. He's looking down at my body, most likely with x-ray vision. The widening of his eyes and painful set of his mouth tell me that the diagnosis is severe. It's then that I begin to find the words. At first the only thing that escapes my lips are pained gasps. Eventually those quiet to silent grunts of pain. "You… you have to… to leave."

He shushes me. "Don't talk. Just stay still. We're going to get you help."

"No… no you have… you have to get everyone away." His brow scrunches. "It's a… it's a… a diversion. The Light intends to… to attack the Watch Tower while the heavy hitters are here." I glance around. "There's more to… to the Light now. More… more members. They're there now… trying… trying to… to kill anyone they can. Mostly the younger members that can't… can't hold their own. They want to… to scar the League." I rest back against the ground, finally getting out my message. Conner gazes at me in horror and calls the Watch Tower. After receiving no response he informs those around us who are still standing. The information brings a set of determination. Within three minutes what's left of the Light's members are either subdued or fleeing. Deathstroke roughly picks up my limp form, causing a strangled cry to slip through pressed lips. He shushes me. "It's alright sweetheart. You're going to be fine. Daddy's got you." A boom tube engulfs our forms seconds later and we're home.

He rushes me to the med bay and strips me of my uniform. When the x-rays come back, he glances down at me in a slight pity. "Part of your spine is broken. Your body's already begun to heal incorrectly." He signs and drags his hand down his face. "I need to break the vertebrae in order to reset them properly." He places his hands in the proper places down my spine and applies quick thrusts of pressure. Fingers turning white as they grip the edge of the metal table I cry out in pain. My screams echo in my own ears and only cease once the final bone has been properly placed. I pant heavily as the room begins to sway and blur. Before I lose consciousness he's there, kneeling down so he's at eye level, and stroking my sweaty hair. "You're okay sweetheart. It's all over." He smiles slightly. "You did well tonight. I'm proud of you sweetheart." Kissing my forehead he wipes away a tear cascading down my cheek. "No punishment. You took out four heroes. You served the Light well." He pulls up a chair and continues to stroke my hair for the next fifteen minutes. My eye lids begin to slide shut, but I force them open attempting to avoid unconsciousness. "It's alright sweetheart. Get some rest. You'll sleep in late tomorrow. You don't have school remember?" At this thought he frowns. "Kate, look at me." I lazily glance up at him with bloodshot eyes. "You do remember everything, correct? You're alright." I stare at him for a moment and then nod sluggishly. He frowns, unconvinced. "Tell me who you are."

Swallowing thickly I turn my head slightly. "I'm Shadow, Deathstroke's apprentice and the world's deadliest assassin. I'm a servant of the Light and enemy of the Justice League. Deathstroke is my father, my protector, the only one I can trust." I rattle off the statement without a second thought. My voice remains emotionless as I continue to stare blankly at his face.

It's then that he smiles and strokes my cheek affectionately and kisses my forehead once more. "Go to sleep sweetheart. I love you."

* * *

The next few days move rather sluggishly. Bed rest was never one of my favorite activities. Lying there I stare at the ceiling and flinch slightly at the knock on my door. It creeps open slowly. "Sweetheart?" He asks, stepping inside. I glance up at him as his fingers drag through my hair. "How are you feeling today?"

"Fine." I answer quietly.

He nods and helps me sit up slowly. "Can you stand on your own?" Placing my feet on the cool floor I stand. I falter slightly, but his hands on my waist steady my form. His left hand on the small of my back leads me out to the kitchen. I sit as he brings me breakfast. "You're doing much better." He smiles and kisses the top of my head. "I wouldn't expect any less from my brave soldier."

As he walks back toward the stove I glance up at him and smile when his eyes meet my own. "Happy Thanksgiving Daddy."

The smile spreading across his face couldn't be more sincere. "Happy Thanksgiving sweetheart."

"Do you have work today?" I ask, hoping he says yes. These past few days have been tense. He's never hovered over me so much. I felt useless and caged. Though I couldn't move much. _The Kryptonian did a number on my spine._ I wished that he would have a mission or assignment that would take him away from my bedside for at least a few hours.

He nods slightly and eyes me. "I leave in an hour."

I nod in response. "Am I still allowed to go to the manor for dinner?"

I can't miss the slight narrowing of his eyes. _He doesn't want me going, but he knows it'll help me complete my mission that much sooner. _Silence lingers in the air between us. He seems to suspect something. _He knows I'm becoming attached. _I steady my breathing. _I have to be careful, or he'll put me on the drug again. _Before my thoughts can continue, he nods. "Just be careful."

I nod. "Yes daddy."

* * *

The ride over is slightly uncomfortable, but the position stretches my spine and releases some of the tension in the unused muscles of my back. The garage door is open and awaiting my arrival. I park quickly and am met by Dick who ushers me inside. "How has your break been?" He asks with a strained smile.

"Fine, how's yours?" I ask in return. When he hesitates, my brow draws downward. "Are you okay?" I ask. Concern coats my voice.

He sighs and drags a hand down his face. "Yeah, it's just been a long weekend and I'm a little stressed."

I nod. "Anything I can help with?" _Is it Jason? Have you found him? Is he alright?_ So many questions spring to my mind, but I bite my tongue to keep them from leaping out into the open.

He shakes his head in response. "Not really. Thanks though." We walk into the living room and plop down on the couch. "Alfred said dinner will be ready in an hour or so." He checks his watch. "Meaning, we probably only have twenty minutes."

Damian and Tim are resting in beanbag chairs before us, playing against each other in a video game James and I were accustomed to. I smirk. _James, man I miss him._ I think back to the seventeen year old boy I had met undercover years ago. While infiltrating a competitor's company, I ran into one of its youngest recruits. James Matthew a scrawny teenager from a broken home with an abusive father. Needless to say we had a lot in common. Towards the end of my mission I explained to him that I was hired by a competing branch and was able to get him out of the situation before a rival could come in and shoot everyone. He was more than grateful and kept in touch over the next five years. Over ten months ago he dropped off the radar after telling me he was going to work for Two Face. I advised him to rethink his decision. You never knew when Harvey was going to flip his coin and decide your fate. But James said the money was too good to turn down. As I sit next to Dick I bring my feet up and curl into his side. His arm comes to drape around my shoulder, much like James used to hold me during our lazy hours of free time. "Tim, if you go to your right you'll find a hidden health pack in one of the ceiling tiles." I advise.

At this Damian pauses the game and stares back at me. "How do you know that?"

I shrug. "My ex and I used to play this all the time."

Dick stiffens next to me. I had never spoken about past boyfriends around him. Mostly because I didn't have many, and if I did they were usually used as tactics during a mission, my side of the relationship never truly existed. _A lot like my relationship with Dick._ I push the thought aside as Tim speaks up.

"Do you want next game?"

I smile slightly. "It's alright, you guys can keep playing. I'm fine with watching."

Tim shrugs. "I can't beat Damian, and losing every time is getting a little old.

I nod. "Alright, sure I'll play." I accept the controller and begin. I dodge Damian's attacks and take cover behind a fallen wall. I shoot several times before coming around the side and slipping into a maze of fallen buildings. He pursues.

"You can't beat me Kate. I'm too good."

Dick leans down and whispers in my ear. "Kick his butt."

I smirk and set a land mind. Damian sees and avoids the trap, only to walk in front of my sniper. I take him down with one push of a button and the boy's screen goes black. "What?" He shouts and demands a rematch just as Alfred walks in to announce that dinner is ready.

Bruce is already in his chair as we walk in. "Hello Kate, I'm glad you could join us."

I smile kindly. "Thank you again for having me Mr. Wayne."

He smirks slightly, but keeps from requesting that I call him Bruce. Instead he turns to Alfred who has taken a seat to my left. "Alfred, as usual you've outdone yourself, thank you." A chime of gratitude and compliments continue as Alfred politely accepts and we begin to pass around dishes. A chair to Bruce's immediate left remains empty. No one comments but every pair of eyes in the room glances that way every now and then. Bruce provides a conversation that distills the silence. "So Kate, what are your plans after college?"

I glance his way and begin to grasp for an answer. Taking from my father's youth I fabricate a quick answer. "I'm actually looking into the military."

The table freezes. Bruce manages a polite smile. "Really?"

I nod. "I was thinking of going to a recruiter next month, most likely marines."

"What does your father think of that plan?"

I shrug. "I haven't really told him yet."

He raises an eyebrow. "When do you plan on doing that?"

I smirk and glance at Dick. "After I'm accepted." I push down the chuckle as Dick kicks me under the table.

Bruce eyes me. "I can't see that going well."

I shrug. "Well, it's not really his decision. The only thing he can really do now is accept it and support me."

The crease in his brow increases. "Have you ever tried seeing his side of thing? Perhaps he's not keen on seeing his child go off into a dangerous situation."

I smile slightly. "What does he expect me to do? Stay at home all my life and walk down the path he's paved for me?" I question and give another shrug. "It really wouldn't be my life then, would it?" _Even though that's exactly what my situation is._ I think bitterly to myself. _But who knows how long this mission will take. I could help Dick get the life he wants for a little while._

Bruce snorts quietly. "I suppose you're right." Dick perks up a bit. Bruce nods and glances between the two of us. "If that's what you want to do, then I don't doubt you'll be successful."

Dick grabs my knee underneath the table as I smile and look back down to my plate. "Thanks." I mumble quietly.

Dick ceases the opportunity to speak about his own future plans. "So does that ring true for me too?"

Bruce stares at him for a moment. I can feel the younger man's tension as his grip tightens on my leg. It's then that his father gives a small smile. "You've already filled out an application haven't you?"

Dick doesn't give a moment's hesitation. "I start a week after Christmas." The older of the two laughs but quiets quickly as the younger receives a slight scolding from Alfred for his "deceptive decision."

Dinner is wonderful. As time goes on I find myself with a greater thanks for the friends and conversation than the delicious delicacies spread across the table. An hour later we find ourselves resting in the main den. My hands gasp a warm cup of hot chocolate. Dick sits comfortably next to me with one arm draped around my shoulders and his feet propped up. I can't keep from laughing at his Batman socks. "What?" He questions with a slight whine.

I shake my head. "Nothing." I look up at him as I lean against his shoulder. "I just really like your socks."

He flicks my arm. "Whatever, Batman's cool. There's no denying it."

"I'm not denying it. Batman's the coolest hero out there. No competition whatsoever."

Bruce shifts slightly in his chair_. I don't think he enjoys our current conversation._ I'm surprised by his next question. "What about Nightwing?" He smirks as I see a slight glare cross Dick's face.

I shrug. "Didn't he learn everything from Batman?" Bruce spits out his coffee a little.

"What about Robin?" Damian chimes in.

I look to the younger boy. "Which one?"

He looks slightly puzzled. "How do you know there's more than one?"

I shrug. "Robins been around since I was a kid. The boy that has the mantle right now can't be the same one."

"What if he never ages?" Tim asks.

"I assumed none of them had powers."

Dick chuckles and tightens his grip on me. "Well you know what they say about people who assume."

I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Oh I know." I lean closer toward his face and glare playfully. "But do you really want to finish that statement?"

He shakes his head with a sheepish look. "I was going to say that you can't really believe everything you hear." A chuckle runs throughout the room as Damian mumbles 'whipped.' Dick glares at him quickly while I burst out laughing.

Sitting on the floor around the center table we begin to play a family board game, which quickly erupts into shouts, blackmail, and bribes. I laugh at Damian hollering at Bruce. The young boy is willing to sacrifice three months of his allowance just to buy parkway from his father. "I will rule the people justly in your name!" He's still trying to convince the older man when I reach for a cookie. My fingertips meet the cool metal of the tray. _There were just ten cookies on that! _I glance at Tim who has three in his hands as he swallows the mouthful he already has.

Alfred notices. "I'll be right back with more cookies Miss Kate."

Before the older gentleman can stand Dick speaks up. "It's alright Alfred. Kate and I will get more." I expect the butler to reject in a rather flustered tone, but the man just smiles slyly and remains sitting. Dick grabs my hand and drags me along after snatching up the platter. As we walk into the kitchen he rustles through the cupboards and begins filling the empty plate. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asks with his back still turned away from me.

I lean against the center island. "Sure, what's up?"

He turns and sets down the plate. "I know it's kind of early, but I was wondering if you were doing anything Christmas Eve?"

I shrug. "Probably not. I'm sure my dad won't be home."

His brow furrows. "What does your dad do?" I look up at him and pause. "I mean, I haven't met him yet, and he's never around for major holidays."

Sighing, I shrug. "To be honest, I can't really answer that. He's more of a body guard than anything else. Usually just a hired hand." I make eye contact. He seems to believe me. Putting on a frown I continue the lie. "Whenever he's not on the job he's probably out with someone. He used to cheat on my mom before she left, so he's probably going to be with some other woman and her family for the holidays."

Dick steps forward. "I'm sorry."

I shrug. "It's fine. I can't do anything about it anyway."

Without another word he closes the space between us and wraps his arms around my unsuspecting form. I freeze at first not expecting the contact, but quickly wrap my arms around his middle. Talia's words from last week once again resurface. _"…Your feelings for Richard." _I sigh and inhale his scent. He's comfortable. He's safe. My grip tightens out of instinct. _You're such a good friend. _I think silently. Maybe Talia was right. _I care about you Dick. I don't want to kill you._ Tears begin to sting my eyes. Dick loosens his grip to let go, but I don't. Bringing his arms around me once more he places his head on top of mine and smiles into my hair. "What's wrong Kate? Leaning back he looks at me. "You okay…" He stops and stares at me.

He brings his hand around and reaches for my face, but I step away and wipe at the streaks left behind. "Yeah." I clear my throat. "Yeah I'm fine." I try to assure him. My arms cross in front of me, attempting to provide some comfort.

But Dick won't have that. Instead he takes another step forward and engulfs me with his arms. "You don't have to lie to me." He whispers. _Yes I do._ "I'm here if you ever need anything Kate. That's what friends are for."

I want to shake my head and step away from him. _No, no we're not friends. This is all a lie. You don't even know who I am. _But I can't. Because that's not my mission. Standing here wrapped in his arms while he says he's here for me, that's my mission. So instead I swallow thickly and nod. "Thanks Dick. I really appreciate it."

"Of course." He gives me a reassuring smile and cups my face with his hand, wiping away my tears as his thumb drifts across my cheek. He looks at me straight. "Now, what's this about?"

I shake my head. "It's just some stuff that happened this past week. I'm fine really."

He doesn't buy it. "Did someone hurt you?"

"No, no I'm fine. Nothing happened. He just…" I stop myself and bite my lip. _I can't say where _he _sent me. And there's no way I can tell him about who they were targeting at the Watch Tower._

Dick pauses. "He? He who?" I don't answer. "Kate, if this guy hurt you…"

"No." I meet his gaze with my own. "No, it's not like that. I'm totally fine. It's just…" I sigh. "It's complicated."

He tucks the hair on my left side behind my ear, revealing a string of faded bruises on my neck where Conner had managed to get his fingers around my windpipe. Dick frowns and raises his voice slightly. "Was someone choking you?" At this point I spy Bruce in the doorway. "Kate, tell me who this guy is and I'll take care of him. I promise. You won't have to deal with him any longer. Just let us help you."

My phone buzzes then. Taking it from my pocket I ignore Dick's concern. _'From John Doe: 911.' _My eyes grow wide as I stare down at the screen. _James? Why are you texting me now? _I hadn't spoken to or seen him for almost a year now. Judging by the urgency of his text, I believe his luck with fate has finally run out. _You should have listened to me about Two Face._

I swear under my breath as I glance back up at Dick. "I have to go."

Concern washes over his features. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

I nod. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just need to get home and make a phone call." I smile reassuringly. "Sorry, I didn't realize how late it was getting." I walk toward the door and squeeze past Bruce. "Thanks again for inviting me. Everything was delicious. I had a great time. I'll see you in class on Monday!" I call the last part over my shoulder as I sprint toward the garage and speed home.

* * *

The sun begins to set as I finally get through to James. "Maddie?" He asks, using my undercover name. His voice sounds weak and broken.

"James? James, what's wrong? Where are you?" I ask quickly in a panic.

"I… I'm at the docks." His side of the line falls silent.

"James? James, where at the docks?"

"I'm at… Maddie? Maddie, I'm… I'm sorry. I should have… should have listened."

"Shut up and tell me where you are already." I spit out angrily.

"Near warehouse twenty-six. I'm… I'm shot Maddie." He whimpers quietly. "Oh god, Maddie I'm shot."

I shush him. "James, you're fine. I just need you-"

He interrupts me. "No! No Maddie, I'm not fine. I'm going to die. God, I'm going to die Maddie." His breathing picks up. "Maddie, Maddie I don't want to die."

Speeding into the garage I leap down the stairs and suit up. I snatch up a boomtube and go straight to the docks. As I sprint across the rooftop of the warehouse I transfer the call to my com. "I'm on my way James, just keep talking okay?" He doesn't respond. "James? James, are you there? James, answer me!" He's not there. _He's not gone. He can't be gone. _I leap off the building and duck behind a stack of crates. _I'm not losing anymore friends. _I spy a crouching form two crates in front of me. I sprint forward and jump on top of him, wrestling him to the ground I straddle his waist and place a knife to his throat.

He struggles but stops once he feels the tip of the blade. It's then that I hear a light chuckle. "Hello again Shadow."

Leaning forward I look closer at his face and snort. "Sorry, wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same." I see the whites of his teeth as he gleams up at me. "But I don't mind. This isn't the worst position I've been in. I could use without the knife though."

I sheath the blade and get off of him. "Is the Bat here?"

He shakes his head. "No, I'm on my own tonight." I sprint between crates with the hero close on my heels. "Is Deathstroke here?"

I snort. "If he was you'd be dead by now." I continue on and duck quickly as the sound of gunshots sound.

Nightwing slides next to me. "What are you doing here? Are you with Two Face?"

"No." I answer flatly as I grab two guns from their holsters.

He rests a hand on my arm. "Don't kill anyone." He commands sternly.

I snort. "No promises."

He shoves me. "I mean it."

I press the barrel against his temple. "Don't you dare-"

My com crackles to life. "Ma… Maddie?"

I press my hand to the side of my mash. "James? James stay with me this time, okay?"

"I'm not going to… to make it, Maddie." He's weak. _He won't last long._

"No, you'll be fine James. I'm right here. Just stay awake and keep talking to me okay?"

"Okay." It's quiet, but it's still there.

Nightwing stares at me. "Shadow?"

Jumping out from behind our cover I begin to shoot. After a shoulder or leg wound I continue to dodge bullets and knock each unconscious. Nightwing joins in as more automatic rifles sound. We dive behind another crate while taking heavy fire. Just then I notice what we're standing near. I jump and tackle Nightwing just as the gas barrels begins to ignite. "Get down!" They blow, sending the surrounding metal and wood through the air. I cover Nightwing's body with my own and cry out as a piece of shrapnel slices the right side of my stomach. Quickly shuffling around, I get up and leap out from behind my cover. I take down the first three men when a bullet pierces my shoulder.

Nightwing joins in. "Shadow, go. I'll take care of the rest."

I nod and sprint toward the edge of the dock. "Okay James, where are you?" I ask through the com. He doesn't answer. "James?" I search for any sight of him. I spy a dark figure lying on the ground to my right. "James!" I fall to my knees and check for a pulse but find none. "No, no, no James. Come on, don't do this." Tearing off my mask I begin CPR. "Come on James." After three sets of thirty pumps I begin to lose hope. "No, James don't go." The gunfire dies down as a fire increase and spreads around me. "No, James, please don't do this." There's no point. I should stop now, but I can't. Nightwing comes up from behind and places a hand on my shoulder. I harshly shrug him off and continue. "James come back." My voice grows thick as and begins to break. "James? James, no don't go, please." I can't stop now. _I can't let you go._

"Shadow." Nightwing say sternly. "Stop, you're just pumping the blood out of him. He's-"

"No, no, no, no don't say it. Don't say it!" I shout at him.

He grabs my arms and pulls them away from James' limp body. "He's dead Shadow. He's gone."

I elbow him in the stomach and go back to CPR. "No, he can' be."

He wraps his arms around my waist, causing me to grunt in pain. He check and finds blood. "You're injured." The flames begin to lick at our heels. "Shadow we have to go."

I shake my head. "No, I can't leave him."

The flames begin to spread toward an old oil tankers. "Shadow, now!" He takes hold of me and leaps off the side of the pier. The tank bursts and water rushes over us, severing his hold on my form. I begin to sink from the access weapons strapped to my body. The sudden blood loss and emotional strain take their toll as I quickly reach the dirt covered ground. I slowly begin to drift as I feel a strong hand grasp my upper arm. Darkness takes me before Nightwing can drag me ashore.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter, sort of on time. You guys have been awesome with your reviews, so thanks for that. I really enjoy hearing what you guys think so please keep it up. Hope you enjoy this one as much as you've enjoyed the rest!**

There's pressure at my right side, just beneath my ribcage. I shift uncomfortably. The cool stone beneath me causes my muscles to cramp as I attempt to move and stretch. I groan in pain as a pair of hands apply pressure to my shoulder. _Bullet wound. _I recall. _And shrapnel to my side._ I remember pushing Nightwing to the ground. _Nightwing. _My mind can't recollect the moments after he pulled me into the river.

Noticing my body stir, my healer places a damp hand on my cheek, attempting to bring me back to full consciousness. I let out another groan. "Daddy?" I mumble quietly, my voice still raspy from the smoke inhalation. Upon my question, the hand freezes. My brow scrunches at the act. _What's going on? _"Daddy?" I open my eyes and blink several times before I realize that I'm still wearing my first mask. _Why am I still dressed as Shadow? _It's then that I see the red pots and pans perched on a rack hanging above my head. My confusion increases. _Am I in Dick's apartment? _I try to think of what happened. Flashes of memories begin to come spiraling back as visions of Nightwing leaning over me come to mind. His lips on mine, breathing air into my lungs as he pumps the water out. My limp body hanging from his firm grasp as he carries me away from the fiery explosion. _Why was I at the docks? _And then I see it. His limp body. Those cold eyes staring above at the dark night sky. _No._ "James!" I shout as I push the hands away and leap off the breakfast bar. Arms wrap around my waist and clamp on tight causing pain to scorch my body. "Let go. Let go! I have to save him. He needs me!" I scream, attempting to jostle his grip.

After my struggles lead to no avail, I begin to tire and slowly slouch against the strong form still supporting me. He shushes me. "Calm down Shadow. I've got you. You're okay. Everything's okay. Just calm down." I submit and obey as he sits down and leans against the bar, resting me against his chest. Tears begin to sting my eyes as I attempt to calm my breathing. "You're okay Shadow. Don't worry. I've got you. You're okay."

I shake my head and clamp a hand onto his forearm. "No, no it's not okay. He's gone. He's just gone." I take in a shaky breath as a few tears escape from under my mask. "Why do I keep losing people? I want them back. I want them all back."

His arms tighten around my middle as he rests his head on my shoulder. "I know Shadow. Trust me, you're not the only one who wants that."

I nod and rest my head against the crook of his neck. _He knows exactly what it's like. _Being orphaned, losing he younger brother, and then Wally not many people understand how much the pain scars you. Swallowing thickly I look at him. "Have you gotten Jason back yet?"

I feel his body tense slightly. He pauses, as if he's debating whether or not to tell me. Eventually he relaxes. "Tomorrow actually, we're getting him tomorrow."

I nod. "I'll probably be called in then." A long breath escapes through my nose as I close my eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever I do tomorrow." He nods his head slowly and begins to drag his fingers over my arms. "Does Batman know?" I ask. "That I'm the one giving you the information?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, I told him after we found Wally."

I nod. "How did he take it?"

"He was skeptical at first, but after he found out about the information on Jason, I think he's starting to change his mind a bit."

I snort. "The bat's going soft."

Dick chuckles. "No, you just provided a way to make his family whole again. He's pretty grateful for that. It gives you some extra brownie points."

I laugh lightly. "So does he know you're harboring a criminal right now? Or doesn't he care so much?"

"He doesn't know."

"And if he did?"

He shrugs. "He does the same for Cat Woman."

I glare at him. "We are _not_ the same as Bruce and Selina."

His eyes squint slightly as he chuckles. "No, I guess we're not."

I roll my eyes at him and watch the tips of his fingers trail across my skin. At first I don't notice the motion, but then I realize that he's lightly tracing my scars. As his fingers follow the pale lines running through mangled flesh I begin to cringe. In one swift motion I push away, stand, and wrap my arms around myself to provide some coverage. My left hand instinctively spreads over the branded "S" on my right hip, the scar I'm most ashamed of. _The one marking me as his apprentice, his property. _Dick stands and looks slightly alarmed. A frown springs to my face as my eyes narrow. "You saw."

He shifts uncomfortably. "You're injuries were substantial. I had to remove part of your armor. It was just to patch you up, to make sure you were okay. I'm sorry."

Pulling on the rest of my uniform I look over at him. "It's fine. I just don't like people seeing them."

His brow scrunches. "You're talking about the scars?" I nod. "Oh, I thought you meant me seeing you in your bra." He mumbles slightly, looking to the floor.

I snort. "No, I don't like people seeing my scars."

"Why? What are they all from?"

I shrug. "Some are from the job."

"And the others?"

I look at him straight in the eye. "The same thing that a lot of yours are from."

He winces noticeably. "Punishment." He says quietly.

I nod. "The worst one is _his_ mark."

His hand instinctively reaches in between his shoulder blades. "Yeah, I know."

Letting out a deep sigh I attach my weapons. "He'll know I came here." I state, looking down and concentrating on the task at hand.

Confusion creeps into his voice. "How will he know?"

"I have a tracker in my left hip. I didn't have time to take it out before I left last night. There wasn't time." I state sadly. He nods as I look up at him. "It also allows him to hear everything going on around me."

His eyes widen at my last statement. "What are you going to do?"

I shrug. "I'll think of something."

Walking over to me he grabs my arms, pulling them away from strapping on my belt and turning me toward him. "You don't have to go back." Hope clings to his features. "I can take you to the Watch Tower right now. We can keep you safe there. Then I'll track him down and take him in."

I stare at him for a moment, pondering the idea, but shake my head sadly. "You can't beat him. Besides, if I can get into the Watch Tower so easily what makes you think he can't?" A frown forms on his face. He's about to protest but I continue. "Richard, I can't let someone else take my place. Think of what you went through when I left the first time. Would you want that to happen to someone else? One of your little brothers?"

He drops my arms as a glare springs to his face. "What do you mean?" Taking on a defensive stance he raises his voice. "What does Deathstroke have planned for my brothers?"

I shake my head. "Nothing yet, but if I leave and he needs a new apprentice, who do you think he's going to choose? You were one of his best. Another Robin would be perfect." I stare up at him. "Do you really want to sacrifice their freedom for mine?" Guilt flashes through his eyes. I nod in agreement. "I will not condemn another child to this life. It's too much. You can't live like this and come away without being broken."

As I begin to walk toward the balcony Dick asks. "Then how are you still whole?"

I glance back at him before taking the plunge. "Just because pieces aren't missing doesn't mean I'm not shattered." I pause. "Why do you think I remain silent and hide in the shadows?" He doesn't answer. Instead his eyes remain on my form, sending pity with every passing second. Not wanting his sympathy, I leap off the building and make my way home.

* * *

By the time I make it down to the weapons area it's already six in the morning. Walking through the doorway someone grabs my arm and wrenches me backward. I'm thrown against the wall as a thick hand wraps around my neck dangling my feet several inches above the floor. "Where were you?" He shouts.

I grab on to his wrist to relieve some of the pressure around my trachea. "With… with Nightwing." I choke out.

His eyes narrow as his grip tightens. "Why?" He asks, dangerously quiet.

"To gain trust."

His fingers loosen and my toes begin to scrape the floor. "Explain." He commands. His voice holds little emotion.

I swallow thickly and take in a deep breath. "Not only does he trust me as a civilian, but he's beginning to trust Shadow as well."

His teeth grit. "I was told you gave information on Wally West's whereabouts, along with Jason Todd's. You stole information on the Light and have been feeding it to Nightwing like a double agent."

I nod. "And now he trusts me enough to tell me when they'll be rescuing Jason." He stares at me in silence. "They're beginning to trust me with plans. They think that I can't help but serve the Light. Richard is searching for a way to get me out of this life. He's even offered me to stay at the Watch Tower. Think of what I can do if I ever take him up on the offer." The hand drops from my throat as I continue. "I didn't inform you of my plan because I needed the betrayal to look real. No one could know daddy. And based on my current results, I believe I've been successful."

A slight smile shows at the corners of his lips. I begin to relax slightly thinking that he believes me, but the thoughts are dismissed the minute he begins crushing my windpipe. I choke, clawing at his arm. Punches connect with him face, stomach, and ribcage. "You will not fight me child. You will accept your punishment as a loyal soldier would." He hisses through gritted teeth. My hands drop to my sides as I push the emotion from my face, allowing him to continue his assault. After sometime, his grip loosens as my bloodied body hits the floor. He kneels down and whispers in my ear. "I'll believe you for now sweetheart, but don't you dare forget who your master is. If your loyalty ever falters, it'll be the end of you." Grabbing me by the hair he yanks my gaze to meet his own. "Do you understand me?"

I swallow back the emotion in my voice. "Yes daddy." With a gleaming smile, he gives me one last slap across the face and leaves. I lay there for the first hour, attempting to gain the strength and steadiness to stand. Picking myself up off the floor I shower quickly and slide under the protection of my covers. Not being able to hold back the tears any longer, I lay on my side and curl in on myself as I burry my face in my pillow, releasing the buildup of raw emotion.

* * *

Heart pounding and feet racing I dodge bullets, while weaving through a thick forested area. There's a clearing up ahead. _If we can just make it there, we'll be safe._ A bit of hope pulses in my chest.

"How are you doing Shadow? You okay?"

I glance over to see Nightwing and give a nod. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" I question, knowing that he's struggling after he took a bullet to the shoulder.

"It's fine. Don't worry." He looks ahead of us. "Batman's waiting in the clearing ahead. If we can make it there we're home free."

I scoff slightly. "If."

"We'll be fine." He tries to encourage.

Instead of arguing I save my energy and simply nod in agreement. _We'll make it._ I try to reassure myself. But something doesn't sit right. Perhaps it's the closeness of the trees, or the curious light reflecting off the night sky. "What time is it?" I question.

"You really want to worry about curfew at a time like this?"

I shake my head. "It's well after midnight, but I can see you perfectly."

"Doesn't that have to do with the Mirakuru and your abilities?" He pants.

I don't answer. Not because he's right, it shouldn't make _this_ much of a difference, but if we continue this conversation, I'm afraid Nightwing won't make it. I dodge a low hanging branch, but Nightwing isn't as successful. A scuffle and grunt of pain reach my ears. My feet stop quickly and change direction. I'm at his side and hoisting him up before he can register that he's on the ground. "Get up." I command with more hostility than what I mean.

He does so and we shuffle along before a bullet clips him in the side. He cries out and crumbles, resting against a tree for cover. As I crouch before him I hear a slight whimper. "Go without me. I can't make it."

I grab his chin and force him to look at me. "Get up right now." I snarl. "I'll cover you for five minutes. By that time you should be close enough to the clearing." I glance behind us. _When did it get so far away?_ "I'll follow then, and meet you at the jet." He nods once. I help him up and push him away as he slowly makes his way toward Batman's location. Without much time, I quickly assemble my semi-automatic and begin firing. Several go down within seconds. As they try to close in on my territory, I remove a grenade from my belt, pull the pin, and launch it. When they retreat slightly, I run.

Nightwing and I make it to the clearing at the same time. "You okay?" He shouts as he sees me approach.

"Yeah I'm fine. Now let's…" I trail off and stop as we reach the tree line. Batman's not there. Instead we find ourselves standing before a massive graveyard. My brow furrows. "We're at the wrong clearing." I look over at him. A frown is plastered to his face. "How did we go to the wrong clearing?"

A shot from behind sends a bullet soaring through my stomach. Taking in a gasped breath I hunch over slightly.

Nightwing grabs me and drags me along, weaving through the crypts. "Hurry up Shadow, they're gaining."

Putting pressure over the front of the wound, I continue on, but blood is still seeping from my back. The warm liquid cascades through my fingers on my stomach as much as it does down my spine. My vision begins to blur. "Nightwing?" I call out. I rest beside a small grave and search for him. "Nightwing?" _Where did he go?_

"There she is!" One of the armed men spots me further down the row.

I sprint in between grave plots, turning this way and that when I come across another assailant. _I'm surrounded!_ Almost falling into an empty grave I come to a halt and hear a shot sound out. At first I think the pained scream is Nightwing's. As I frantically search for him, I notice color out of the corner of my eye. Looking down my mouth opens slightly. Blood steadily seeps out of the chest wound, but I don't feel pain, just fear. My breathing increases as I come to a realization. "I'm dead." I whisper. Nightwing appears and takes down the men circling me. His movements are swift and precise. Each assailant is taken down quickly without further injury to either of us. _Move! Get help. Do something! _I scream at myself, but instead I just stand there and stare.

Nightwing grabs me then. "Shadow?" I don't answer. "Here, just lay down. You'll be fine." Before I can make it to the ground something grabs my ankle and pulls me into the empty grave. I cry out in shock. "Shadow!" Nightwing yells and reaches for me, but I can't seem to grasp his hand.

I grab onto the wall of the grave a few feet down. Glancing behind me, I recognize Drea and Matt as the ones pulling me further into the earth. Instead of comfort from seeing my siblings again, fear rises in my throat. "No! No, please. Nightwing!" I cry reaching out a hand. Drea grabs my arm and pulls me deeper. I attempt to struggle, but to no avail. Drea grabs at my hair and pulls my mask free. It's then that I hear Nightwing fall silent. I stop struggling and gaze up at him.

Confusion and anger clings to his features. "Kate?" He questions.

I reach out once more. "Dick, please." I'm losing my grip on the dirt wall.

"But, you hurt us. You tried to kill me."

"Dick, please. You already offered to help me. Please, don't let me fall."

He shakes his head. "You lied to me. You lied to us all." He retracts his hand and begins to stand.

"Dick, don't do this." I shout. "Please!" He turns his back and begins to walk away. "Help me!" The scream tears through my throat.

The hands digging into my arms shake me from side to side, trying to wrench my fingers from the mud and roots surrounding us. I search the blank sky above me, hoping Dick will reappear. My fingernails begin to scrape down the dirt wall and are finally ripped free. I fall. "No!"

"Kate? Kate! Sweetheart wake up."

My eyes spring open as I gasp frantically. I struggle in his grasp at first, but calm quickly once I see his face. "Daddy?" I pant, attempting to calm my breathing.

He shushes me, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "You're alright sweetheart. It was just a dream."

I nod and cling to him, burying into his embrace. "Sorry if I woke you."

His arms tighten around me. "It's alright sweetheart. I was already awake." He pauses and begins to rub soothing circles on my back. "I was just about to wake you up actually."

Loosening my grip, I lean away from him. "What's the job?"

He glares slightly. "You already know."

I nod. "Keeping the team from rescuing Jason Todd."

"Not exactly." He stands, gesturing for me to follow. Once we're downstairs I begin to dress as he relays my mission. "Ras had always planned on giving Jason back to Bruce." Confusion flashes across my face as I continue to strap on my throwing knives. "Turns out, the bird's death was never his intention. So after resurrecting the kid, Ras was going to send him home." He pauses as I buckle my belt and snap my holsters into place. "But since the kid was dead, the pit messed with his mind more than Ras expected. So he held off. Four years later, the kid's finally sane enough to go back to the bat."

Fully dressed I turn and nod. "So I'm supposed to let them take him."

He nods and approaches me slowly. "You'll let them take him in the end, but make them work for it." He opens a case on the countertop, revealing a kryptonite blade. Handing it to me he gives instructions. "Stab Superboy in the chest." I accept the knife and slide it into a sheath within my boot. "Burn the Martian. Break Kid Flash's femur." He smirks. "That one shouldn't be too difficult for you considering." _Considering I've already done it._ I suppress a sigh. _This is not going to go as planned. _"Shoot Nightwing in the stomach." With a hostile gleam in his eyes he leans in close enough for me to feel his breath on my face. "And slit Artemis' throat."

I contain the shock and give a quick nod. "Yes daddy."

Grabbing my collar he pulls me forward. "Do whatever you have to, to make them hate you. I don't want them trying to save you anymore." I nod in response.

He thrusts a fatherbox into my hands. I look down at the devise and swallow thickly. "Take me to Ras al Ghul." The floor falls out from under me as I'm engulfed in darkness. My feet hit a sturdy floor not a moment later. Looking up I see the Demon's Head and bow.

"Welcome back, Shadow."

* * *

_Waiting is always the worst part of the job._ Sighing I stretch, cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders. I stand before Jason's bullet proof glass cell. He's currently incarcerated and strapped to a table. They drugged him a little over an hour ago after he'd gotten too restless and began banging his head against the metal beneath him. Now the room is silent. I roll my eyes, though no one else can see. _I almost miss him swearing and threatening me._ Anything would be better than the tense silence that engulfs me as I wait for the team to arrive. _So I can injure them enough to keep them from ever wanting to save me. _The image of Dick taking away his outstretched had flashes across my mind's eye. I shake my head harshly, attempting to rid myself of the thought, but the pain and fear of the moment still lingers. _One day that's going to become reality. _

The alarm on the western side of the fortress sounds on my wrist computer. _The first one of the night. _Sprinting through the secret passages toward his location, I remain hidden as Superboy passes by me. I hold my breath and clam my heartbeat. Seconds later I fling open the hatch and draw his attention so he's facing me. The kryptonite blade soars straight and true, embedding itself in the center of the clone's chest. He grunts in pain as he falls to the floor. Lying there on the floor he glances up at me. "Sha… Shadow." I see the anger flash through his eyes, but it's quickly replaced by a sort of understanding. "Don't do anything you'll regret."

Shaking my head I scoff and turn on my heels. Moments later I find Miss Martian phasing through a wall. I block my mind from her intrusion and throw down grenades. She's handled easily enough. _But she's not burned. _She pants heavily and looks up at me as I snatch a torch off the wall and walk toward her. _I'm sorry._ I'm not entirely sure if she hears. As I come closer she opens her mind and spills out her fear. I hesitate but hold the flame to her skin nonetheless. Her shriek of pain echoes off the stone walls. As I continue to run down the corridor back toward Jason's cell, I feel her reach for me. _"Shadow, we all know you don't want to be here. Let us help you."_ I push her aside and continue on to complete my mission. _Two down three to go._

Returning to Jason's quarters I find the trio I'm searching for. They turn as the door swings open. Kid Flash responds immediately as Nightwing and Artemis work to free Jason. Suddenly I'm thrown off my feet and tumbling. I right myself quickly and draw my swords. He may be fast, but his movements are predictable. Swinging one sword forward I drop my leg behind me as he dodges. He falls. Before he can stand I pounce on him. After several punches to the head to disorient him I take a thick dagger and jam it into his left thigh. His scream distracts Artemis from releasing the second Robin. As I apply a quick jolt of pressure I feel his femur snap. The hero voices his pain as Artemis lets an arrow fly. I dodge and spring up, sprinting toward her. She blocks strike after strike; as she begins to falter Nightwing jumps in. I hear him approach, quickly turn to shoot him in the stomach, and flip over Artemis placing my blade to her neck. The room falls quiet. Artemis shifts slightly causing me to tighten my grip. "Shadow?" Her voice quivers. My hand shakes.

Wally gazes at me intently and growls. "You're going to kill her? After everything you said at her grave, you're going to do this?" He shouts. I trail the knife across her covered skin, causing a light trail of blood to pour down. "No!" Wally screams.

I hesitate at her jugular. The quaking of my hand is now noticeable to everyone in the room. "Shadow, don't do this." I glance over at Nightwing, who's now applying pressure to his side right at the base of his rib cage, the rib is clearly broken, but at least it stopped the bullet from causing any further internal damage. "We know you're under orders. Whether you chose to follow them is on you." I inch the blade forward. "Stop!" He shouts out in panic.

Artemis remains still in my hold. "Shadow, let me go." I don't respond. "I know it's you Shadow. They're not controlling you right now. I can tell. You're different when you're on the drugs." She breathes out a small sigh. "Please, just come with us."

I'm about to release the knife when Aqualad and Blue Beetle drop from the balcony. Releasing Artemis I shove her forward toward Nightwing. They both stumble but quickly continue to work at releasing Jason. As I dodge Blue Beatle's weapons Aqualad catches me with one of his water bearers. While I'm down the Atlantian collects Kid Flash while Blue Beetle covers Artemis and Nightwing dragging Jason out of the room. Before I lose sight of them I stand and flick my wrist, releasing a thin throwing knife through the crack of the closing doors. I turn away, knowing I'll hit my mark. _They had better get her to the Watch Tower quickly. _I hear Kid Flash call out her name as the blade slices her neck. _If she dies, it'll be my fault._

I stand there, staring at the door, hoping her carcass doesn't lie on the other side. _They got her out. They had to have gotten her out. She's safe._ I can't bring myself to move. The images of past victims play through my mind as I think of Artemis' name being added to the list. _They got her out. They had to have gotten her out. She's safe._ I repeat those three sentences over and over in my head, begging that they're true.

Ras comes in later announcing that the team has departed. Whether he knows if Artemis is safe or not, he fails to mention it. "You did well tonight, child. I'm impressed."

I bow slightly. "What do you wish of me now, Great One?"

He waves a hand. "Nothing, Shadow. You've proven yourself tonight. Return to your home and continue your current mission."

I nod. Before he can leave I muster up the courage to ask. "Great One, when will I be completing that mission?"

He smiles slightly. "When you get young Richard to trust you."

"And what proof of trust do you need?"

He approaches me slowly. His brow draws downward slightly. "Once Richard reveals to you that he is Nightwing you will kill him, and then your mission will be complete."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry this is a little late, but technically it's still Tuesday, so yeah. Just a quick warning, this chapter is a little dark with a bit of blood and mention of rape. It doesn't go into to detail, but I would just like to put the warning out there. Thanks so much for all your reviews, and I would love to hear more. Enjoy!**

Returning home three hours later, I notice a note resting on the metal counter top. I glance over it as I begin to remove my mask, but stop before I can undo the buckle. _"Ras reported how you did. I'm proud of you sweetheart. Get to bed, I'll be back tomorrow afternoon." _I scoff as tears of relief begin to sting my eyes. "Either he's lying and testing me, or this is the truth." I don't wait to weigh the options. Instead I leave my mask in place and remove part of my armor. My feet sprint to the infirmary as my hand snatches up a long bladed knife and plunges it into my hip. A cry rips through my throat, but the time wasted on gently removing the tracker would hinder my plans. Dropping the bloodied tracker on the counter I run out of the house and flee through the streets of Gotham until I come upon the apartment I'm searching for.

As I slip in through her bedroom window, voices ring out down the hall. "No Jade, you don't understand."

"No, you don't understand mom. Because of what's happened, she's dead. Shadow is going to die."

My brow scrunches. _Paula's defending me again. _I sigh quietly and walk out of the room and down the hall. With arms raised I surrender to whatever they have planned for me. "Shadow." Paula spits out harshly. I stare at her and step back slightly, not fully knowing this side of the kind woman I grew to know. "Get out of my home!" She shouts while wheeling toward me.

Jade holds on to her chair. "Mom, stop. You don't understand."

"I understand completely!" Paula thrusts an accusing finger my way. "_She_ almost killed my daughter!" Glaring at me she threatens. "If I was still Huntress, I swear I would shoot you in the eye. You're just like your father!"

My hand grabs onto my right hip as I back away and into a wall. Her words wound deeper than the crossbow she threatens me with. "Paula, I'm sorry." I shake my head. "I never meant for any of this to happen."

"But it _did_ happen Shadow! Artemis is in the infirmary because of _you_!"

Jade steps between us then. "Mom, you don't understand."

"Stop telling me I don't understand Jade. I understand completely. I understand that because of _her_ my daughter almost died!"

"She's alright then?" I look to Jade for an answer. "Artemis is okay?"

She nods and rests a hand on my shoulder. "Artemis is fine, Shadow. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" Paula shouts once more. "She slit her throat Jade. Artemis could have bled out before they reached the Watch Tower!"

"Mom, stop!" Jade shouts throwing the older woman a glare. "Shadow was under orders. She couldn't just-"

"I don't care what her orders were! Your father gave Artemis plenty of orders that she decided not to follow."

"Detroit, eight years ago, right before she switched sides." I mumble with my head bowed.

They both look at me. "What?" Jade questions.

Glancing up at them I speak more clearly. "Sportsmaster ordered Artemis to turn on me or else he would kill her. I had a mission in Detroit at the time, taking out a politician and framing a local gang. Artemis told me about it before hand and I agreed to go through with it in order to save her."

"What happened?" Paula whispers.

"She shot me in the leg and dumped me in the territory of that same gang. I had to fight my way out in order to survive. Most of them wanted to claim victory over killing the world's greatest assassin and mount my head for their own gain. I ended up with a broken leg, clavicle, six ribs, a collapsed lung, and internal bleeding caused by half a dozen bullet wounds." I pause, wincing as my body recalls the pain. "We had an understanding, a pact, that we would do whatever possible to protect the other at all costs. And tonight Artemis held up her part of the agreement." I stare at Paula. "I'm sorry for the pain I've caused and the intrusion. I only came here tonight to see if she was alright. Now that I have that, I need to get back home before he discovers I'm gone and punishes me."

Neither Paula nor Jade make a move to stop me as I leave. The run home is quiet. The unrest within my mind spirals out of control as I fight my inner demons. _Is all this really worth it? _I shake the thoughts from my head as I prepare for the day ahead.

* * *

Walking out of the room and down the hall, Dick trails behind me. "Well that went well." He smirks as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

I shove him and smile back. "Yeah, I'm guessing we'll get an A."

"No doubt about it." Our presentation had gone well. With all the practice we had done these past two weeks it was exactly what we expected. As we walk down the hall a few of the students from our class glare at us. Dick smiles sheepishly and slouches. "I guess no one's really happy that we set the bar so high."

I snort. "You were the one who wanted to sign up for the first slot." I glance around and receive the same response from some of our fellow classmates. "Maybe we should have signed up for going last."

Dick shrugs. "By the time we got to the signup sheet the last slot was already taken. So they have no one to blame but themselves." He smiles and glances down at me. "Want to grab some coffee?" He asks brightly.

I shake my head. "I have a final for my next class."

His raises an eyebrow. "A final already?"

"My professors going out of the country next week, so she's giving it to us now." I reply coolly.

He smirks crookedly. "Hey if you didn't want to grab coffee with me you could have just said so."

I shove him, pulling his arm away from my shoulders. "I'm serious. I have a biology final."

"Uh huh, sure." He continues to joke and shakes his head. "Hey, speaking of dates, and before I forget, what are you doing Christmas Eve?"

I stop in my tacks. "Wait, _speaking of dates?_ We weren't speaking of dates at all."

He shrugs. "Isn't getting coffee just you a date?"

I make a face. "We get coffee together every day."

He shrugs. "Well maybe I would pay for your coffee this time."

"But you always insist on paying for my coffee, rich boy."

He places a hand over his heart as if I've wounded him. "Can I help it if my dad's a billionaire?"

I shrug. "I wasn't complaining." He goes to open his mouth to provide another comeback but comes up short. "Anyway, what's Christmas Eve?" I ask, interrupting his concentrated train of thought.

Before he can answer his phone rings. After glancing at the caller ID he scrambles to answer. "Jay, you okay?" A muffled answer comes from the other line. I busy myself, attempting not to ease drop. "Alright I'll be home shortly." He shoots me an apologetic smile. "No, it's fine don't worry. I'll be home soon, okay?" Dick nods in response. "Alright, I love you Jaybird." Hanging up he turns back to me. "Sorry Kate, I have to head home. Jay needs me."

"Jay?"

He shifts uncomfortably and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, Jason is my younger brother, older than Tim."

I know the situation completely, but not questioning him would come off as strange. I pause for a moment while looking at him in question. "I thought that Jason…" I clear my throat. "I mean, you bought flowers for his grave, I thought."

He nods. "We thought he died over four years ago." He shrugs. "But apparently he didn't."

"Okay, so where was he?"

He sighs. "Apparently he was being held captive." Dick shrugs once more. "He doesn't really like to talk about it."

I nod. "That's understandable."

"Yeah, well I better get going, sorry." He shouts over his shoulder.

"Wait, Dick!" I shout down the hall toward him. "What about Christmas Eve?"

He turns while still walking briskly toward the exit. "Come over for dinner after your final and I'll let you know." I shake my head and roll my eyes at the cocky grin he throws my way.

* * *

Walking up the front steps to the Manor, Alfred is there to greet me before I can even knock on the door. "It's good to see you again, Miss Kate."

I smile brightly. Something about the older man always brings cheer. "Hi Alfred, how's your day going?"

He gives a warm smile as he takes my coat. "Very well, thank you Miss Kate. The young masters are currently in the kitchen, stealing cookies most likely."

I chuckle quietly. "I can't say I blame them, Alfred. You are the best baker I know."

He sighs slightly and walks down the hall with me. "Well, I've had my fair share of practice over the years."

Walking into the kitchen I'm welcomed by smiles and a choruses of hellos. A sudden happiness rests over me as I take a seat at the breakfast bar next to Dick and accept a cookie from the plate he offers. I glance at the new addition as I swallow the savory sweetness and glance back at Dick. He smiles widely and introduces me. "Kate, this is our brother Jason. We usually call him Jay. Jay, this is my friend Kate."

I smile as he looks over at me. Once our eyes meet, the happiness that I once felt disappears. There's recognition in his gaze. I force my expression to remain unchanged, but inwardly I experience a mass panic. _He knows. He saw me without my mask that night. He knows!_ His eyes narrow slightly as he looks back to his older brother. "Have you brought her around before, Dick?"

The oldest pauses and looks at the younger in question before shaking his head. "We just met at the beginning of this semester."

Jason nods and gazes back at me. "You just look really familiar."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Maybe I just have one of those faces." _He was frantic. _I tell myself. _He won't make the connection._

Before he can respond, Bruce enters and snatches up a sweet. "Congratulations on the presentation Kate. Dick said it went well."

I nod. "I think so. Everything went pretty smoothly."

He smiles proudly. "I'm not surprised. The two of you worked hard on that project." He clears his throat. "So have you decided what you're wearing to the gala yet?"

I raise an eyebrow in his direction. "The what?"

He makes a face and looks to his older son. "I assume you haven't asked her yet then?"

Dick frowns at his father. "No."

Bruce shrugs. "Well now might be a good time to do so."

I look to Dick. "Is that what's on Christmas Eve?"

The young man rubs the back of his neck as a blush creeps up toward his face. "Uh, yeah…" He glances to the sets of eyes amongst us as he heaves a large sigh and grabs my hand. "Come here." Dragging me into another room and promptly closing the door he looks back at me. "Well, that wasn't how I wanted to bring up the subject." He clenches his fists nervously and shoves them in his pockets.

I smile, finding his current situation rather entertaining. "So what did you want to ask me?"

He clears his throat and pulls at his collar before returning his hand to his pocket. "Well, for the third time now, do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?"

I chuckle slightly. "Nope, why?"

"Well, Bruce always holds the Wayne Christmas Gala on Christmas Eve." He pauses, rocking back and forth on his feet.

I shake my head and smile. "So?"

He chuckles at his own awkwardness. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I smirk. "Go as in." I ask the open question.

"As my date." He finished quietly.

I raise my eyebrows at him. "Was that really that hard?"

He shrugs. "It wasn't exactly bearable."

I roll my eyes at him. "I would like that."

"Well that was painfully awkward."

Dick glances over at the cracked door and scowls. "Really Jay? You couldn't give me two minutes?"

I cross my arms. "That was way longer than two minutes."

Jason walks in followed by the rest of the family. "Besides, this room has the best TV." He plops down on the couch.

"And all the game systems." Tim adds picking up a controller and handing one to Damian.

I smirk and sit down on the love seat, patting the cushion beside me to invite Dick to join. He obliges. "So, what exactly is the dress code?" I question as Damian directs various threats towards Tim.

Dick cringes noticeably. "Black tie, unfortunately."

I nod and lean back against his shoulder. "Which means I need to go shopping."

"I'm sure you're more than welcome to tag along with Selina this weekend." Bruce states, eyeing me over his newspaper. "And don't worry about paying for it. I'll take care of everything."

I stare at him with slight shock. "Are you sure?"

He nods. "Of course."

"Thank you." He smiles in return. I turn to Dick and whisper rather loudly. "Who's Selina?"

Dick chuckles as Bruce drops his newspaper. "One of Bruce's ex's."

"Not an ex anymore." The older man mumbles, collecting scattered pages. I laugh in response and relax at the family's antics. Enjoying every moment.

* * *

Walking into our small apartment kitchen I snatch up a protein bar and sit up on the counter. Deathstroke walks up from downstairs and smiles at my antics. "Sweetheart, would you mind helping me?" I smile slightly and shake my head.

Leading me into the infirmary my brow draws downward. "Is everything alright daddy?" He nods, sits down in one of the chairs, and begins to remove his uniform. It's then that I notice the blood dripping from his right hand and onto the floor. "What caliber?"

He lets out a deep breath as he peels the soaked Kevlar from his right shoulder. "Only a nine millimeter. Nothing too serious." I nod and sit on his knee as I remove the bullet and tend to the wound. He grimaces slightly as I dig through the healing tissue. "How did the presentation go?" He asks, taking his mind off the tingling pain.

A smile brightens my face. These moments are few and in between, but when they occur I'm always grateful. "It went really well actually. I'm sure we'll get an A."

He smiles proudly. "That's my girl." His hand forms a fist as I disinfect the wound. I do my best not to flinch at his reaction. "Did you go out with Richard after?"

I nod. "He invited me to the Manor for dinner after my one final. Sorry, I should have told you."

"It's alright sweetheart."

Beginning to stitch, my hand starts to shake. "Daddy?" With his eyes closed he hums in response. "Richard invited me to the Wayne Christmas Gala as his date. Is it alright if I go?"

He stares at me for a moment. "I don't see why not. It would help you complete your mission in the end." I nod and begin to wrap his shoulder in gauze. "Do you need money for a dress?"

I shake my head. "Bruce said he would take care of it. Besides, I think it would be questionable if I had the money to pay for that type of gown."

"Good thinking sweetheart." He rubs my arm affectionately and grows more serious before changing the subject. "You have an assignment."

I nod, stand, and begin to suit up. "What's this one?" I call to the next room.

Pulling on a fresh shirt he walks over to me. "Neil Hartmann, thief and assassin for higher, nothing you can't handle sweetheart."

I nod, continuing to strap on my sets of throwing knives. "Where's he located?"

"Boston, highly populated area. Hartmann's known to be employed by Vertigo." With mouth set in a thin line, he approaches me. "It's of top priority that you remain unnoticed. No one can know that the Light plots against its own members. Eliminate anyone who sees you and clean up after yourself."

I give a quick nod. "Yes daddy."

* * *

I crouch, perched on the edge of the towering gothic church, blending in amongst the gargoyles. Hartmann parks on the busy back street and walks up the stoop to his apartment complex. Moments later, a light appears in an upper level apartment. I leap off the ledge and grapple toward my targets location. Entering through the window, rustling sounds from down the hall. I draw my swords and glance around the corner toward the noise. As he exits the room and closes the door with the utmost of care he pauses, noticing a change in his surroundings. Before he can fully draw his gun I imbed a knife in his wrist. He grabs his arm and cries out in pain and surprise. That's when I strike. There's no fight, hardly a struggle. Within seconds he's on the floor, fearful eyes staring off into the distance, attempting to cling onto the last moments of life. I kneel down and remove the blade protruding from his left arm. It's then that I hear the door creak open and a small gasp sound. _It's of top priority that you remain unnoticed._ Glancing up at my next target I release the bloodied blade and watch in horror as it sinks into the child's throat. Her cry of pain is silenced by the metal lodged in her vocal cords. She falls, allowing her blood to mix with her father's still pouring out onto the floor.

I stare for a moment, letting out a strangled cry. I approach the body slowly. My fingers rest underneath the left side of her jaw, telling me what I already know. My eyes flood as I pick her up in my arms. "No, oh god no." I whisper. The weakness in my voice is evident. _I have to get out of here._ I remain on my knees, grasping on to the child. _Move!_ I order myself. Pulling out my knife I avert my eyes and leave as quickly as possible. The crisp night air seeps through my suit, slowly freezing my body to the core, as though I've become a corpse as well.

As I drop to the floor of the weapons room via boomtube, I undress quickly. My hands shake as I attempt to undo the laces on my boots. Frozen tears still cling to my face. My breathing comes out in labored puffs as I attempt to keep myself from crying out. _I killed her. I killed a child without so much as a thought. What am I?_

"Sweetheart?" I jump at the voice. His brow draws down in concern as he approaches me and takes my quivering hands in his own. "What happened?" He questions gently.

"Hartmann's dead." His confusion remains until I add. "And so's his daughter."

He closes his eyes and exhales a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I see." I nod and tightly wrap my arms around myself. He pulls me forward and hold me close while shushing me softly. "It's okay sweetheart. You're alright. You did what had to be done." I want to shove him away and scream. _She didn't have to die! I killed an innocent child!_ But I remain still, allowing him to comfort me, even though I don't deserve it.

* * *

I stand there, in front of the mirror, just staring into the eyes of a complete stranger. The crisp colored orbs have darkened over these past few years. They used to be so bright and full of hope. So youthful and free, but now darkness has moved in and corrupted every speck of joy that once filled the windows to my soul. The skin beneath them has darkened and sunken in slightly, matching the divots underneath my cheek bones. Gazing at the girl within the mirror I don't discover any part of myself. She's not me. "You're a monster." I whisper. My voice is harsh and cracks with emotion. The thickness of my throat brings on fresh tears that sting my darkened eyes. I blink them back. _You don't deserve to cry. _I think harshly. _You can't. What you did is unforgivable. Crying brings relief, and you don't deserve any. _Seeing the fear and sorrow clinging to my features I turn away and begin to pace the floor. My fingers drag through my hair and clench it roughly. My breathing picks up as I search the room for an escape. To stop thinking. To make it all just stop. The walls begin to feel as though they're moving in on me. I'm suffocating. _I can't take this anymore._

Grabbing my jacket I slip it on and make my way toward the front door. "What are you doing out of bed?" I jump slightly as I see him stand from the kitchen table. Blue prints to some major company are spread around him, but are quickly forgotten once he spies me. He smiles softly and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

I shake my head. "Nothing daddy. I just need some air."

He glances over at the clock. "It's late. You should just get back to bed."

"I can't sleep." I pause and glance toward the door. "Please? I just need to take a walk and I'll be fine."

He stares at me for a long minute, but nods. "Alright sweetheart." Pulling me forward he wraps his arms around my shaking form and for a moment I feel safe. My fingers clench on to the front of his shirt as I inhale the scent of gunpowder and Kevlar mixed with his cologne. I close my eyes and rest against him, thinking of how he used to comfort me after a difficult mission. How he would rock me and kiss my forehead, telling me that he would always be there. _That little girl will never get to hug her daddy again._ I take in a deep shaky breath. "Don't leave me daddy. You can't leave."

His grip tightens around me as he kisses my forehead. He shushes me softly. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. You'll always be my baby girl." Pulling away he looks down at me and lightly strokes my cheek. "Where are you going?"

I shrug. "I'm not sure. I just need some air."

He nods and kisses my forehead once more. "Be safe sweetheart."

I nod. "I will." Walking to the front door I turn before exiting. "I'm not sure what time I'll be back."

"Take your time sweetheart. Just be safe."

I nod quickly and make my escape. The cool crisp air hits me as I burst through the front door. My feet click against the cracked macadam, echoing off the empty street stores and leading me forward as my mind takes a backseat. I don't know where I'm going. All I'm certain of is that I need to get away from _him. _Away from the man that made me into what I am today. A well-oiled machine that will take the life of a child without even processing the pain and regret caused by the aftermath in order to ensure the success of a mission. A soldier. Thrusting my fists in my pockets I give a heavy sigh as the weighted emotions begin to contract my lungs. Breathing becomes difficult as flashes of the desolate sight appear before my mind's eye. _What have I become?_ I never asked for this. I never wanted this. _That was the whole reason for running._ That year had expressed the most freedom I had ever experienced. _I want it back._ I don't want to do this anymore. The thought of being handed another blind mission terrifies me. _I want my life back._ With the freedom came fear and anxiety of him finding me, but it was more of a life than I had ever known. _I left that behind to save Dick._ But was it really worth it? Is ending hundreds of lives better than condemning one to the fate I've endured? _Maybe it would be best if I just left again._ Deathstroke would follow for at least three months. _That would give the League enough time to create a plan to take him down. _Nightwing would agree to confine Deathstroke to a cell for the rest of his life. _If not listing him for death row._ I begin to trail through possibilities. _I could lead him away from the cities and have the League ambush him where he'd have little cover. _Hope begins to rise in my chest before reality strikes. _He would just escape. And then he would train another apprentice to find me and bring me in. _Deathstroke had sent Dick after me as his final test before becoming his full apprentice. _And I almost killed him._ Seeing someone else suffer the same pain and confusion that I endured for so many years is what caused me to return. _Return and become the monster that killed poor Lydia._

My hand reaches out and grips the cool, damp stone. _Oh God, I killed her. I killed a little girl. _The though repeats over and over in my head until I notice the stream of tears cascading down my face. I clamp a hand over my mouth and hunch over as sobs of despair rack my body. _I can't do this anymore. _Desperation clings to my soul. _I can't!_

"Aw, come on now honey, don't cry."

I straighten immediately and spy four men closing in on my unsuspecting form. The one to my left gives a chuckle. "Maybe we could brighten your day a little."

I glare at them and swallow my emotion. "If you don't get away from me, I'll kill you." I warn through gritted teeth. I know I wanted to leave that life, but their assertive statures begin to make my blood boil.

One with a crooked nose whistles. "Looks like this one likes to play boys."

My teeth grind as my fists clench, making my nails create four crescent moons in each of my palms. "Get away from me." Jogged by a flash of an old memory, my voice quivers slightly.

"Come on baby, we're not all bad." The one to my right approaches and reaches out his hand to rest it on my shoulder. Grabbing his wrist I twist his arm until I hear a pop. I'm rewarded with a holler of pain. I smirk at my pray and pull his arm further, continuing the dislocation and stretching the skin and muscles surrounding the joint. Once released, he scatters.

Before I can properly react two more pin me to the wall. I'm surprised by their strength. Twisting and turning, I can't slip out of their hold. My breathing increases as I clamp my eyes shut, attempting to keep the memory from coming, but my struggles are in vain. Two men held me up against the wall of a back ally as another's hands trailed down my quivering form. I was young and didn't know how to fully respond. As fingers grasp me now my mind overloads with fear, reliving that night. I freeze. The training doesn't kick in. All I can bring myself to do is scream. "No! Please, no!"

A cry rips through my throat as he leans forward and whispers in my ear, but before he can finish his sentence I hear something wiz through the air and collide with the back of his skull. His limp body slumps to the ground as the others drop me and spread out, awaiting the next attack. On instinct I scramble to the side and flatten my body against a dumpster. Hugging my body, I watch Nightwing spring from the shadows and pummel the two remaining men. I hardly notice him finish and tie the three together. By the time he crouches before me, my arms are clamped around my middle as I rock back and forth. He reaches forward to pull my arms away, but I flinch backward. "Hey, relax. It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." Backing up slightly he keeps his hands where I can see them. "You're holding your stomach. Are you okay? Did they cut you?" I manage to glance at him and shake my head. He nods. "Alright, can you at least tell me your name? Can I call someone to come and get you?"

I can't bring myself to answer. The memory just keeps replaying in my mind, over and over again. I hug my knees closer to my chest and rest my forehead on them as sobs wrack my body. I feel a gloved hand rub my arm, doing its best to provide comfort. Eventually I can stand to take a deep enough breath to answer him. "Kate, my names Kate."

He nods and smiles softly as I glance up at him. "Okay Kate, is there someone you can call to get you home safe?" I shake my head. His brow furrows. "What about a parent? Your dad?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No, I can't call him. I can't go back home yet."

His confusion deepens. "What do you mean?"

"I can't go back home yet." I shout.

"Alright, okay." He shushes me. "Is there anywhere else you can go? Anyone you can call?"

I look at him in realization. "Dick."

"What?" The slits of his mask widen.

"My friend Dick. He's the only other person I would call."

His mouth hangs open slightly as he falls silent. The pause continues for a moment until he regains his composure and nods. "Okay, hang on a minute." He touches the com in his ear. "Nightwing to Hood." He continues after he hears a response. "Can you swing by Blüdhaven for a bit? I have to take care of a few criminals." He nods. "Thanks, Nightwing out."

I stare at him blankly. "We're in Blüdhaven?"

He nods. "Yeah, where were you walking from?"

I shrug. "I started on the south side of Gotham."

He stares at me for a moment. "I'm surprised you only ran into trouble now."

My brow scrunches. "Wait, why?"

"Kate, you're in central Blüdhaven. What time did you leave home?"

I think for a moment and give a shrug. "Around ten."

"Well, it's almost two now."

I stare at him blankly, allowing his statement to sink in. "Oh, I guess I should just go home then."

He shakes his head. "I don't want you walking alone."

I snort as a slight relief flows over me, sensing my natural humor beginning to return. "It's too late. I don't want to bother him." _Especially since you still have patrol for another two hours or so. _

His mouth hardens into a straight line. "Just call him." Another figure drops down behind him, making me jump slightly. "About time you got here."

The younger hero approaches us. My eyes flicker to the red helmet and leather jacket. Overall, he looks rather restricted. The helmet must create some sort of blind spot. _I'm sure Bruce has already expressed his disapproval._ "I hit some trouble on my way over here." He tilts his head to the side to glance around Nightwing.

"You okay?" The older asks.

"It's handled."

Nightwing glances over his shoulder. "In other words, you shot them." He states with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

The young man shrugs. "I have my ways, you have yours." It's then that he notices me and removes his helmet. He eyes my clenched, quivering hands. "She okay?"

Nightwing and I both nod. "She's going to call a friend to come and get her. I need you to stay with her while I go after the one that got away." He places a hand on my shoulder to draw my attention. "This is Red Hood. He'll stay with you until your friend gets here." I nod, showing that I understand. He stands and makes to leave, but turns back to me. "Can you tell me anything about him?"

I stare at him and rattle off a few facts. "About six foot, medium build, brunette, facial hair, he had jeans and a dark jacket on." I glance to the side. "He probably took cover quickly because of his injury."

"Injury?" Red Hood questions.

I nod and look up at the younger hero. "I pulled his right shoulder out of socket. After what I did, the only way to repair the joint is through surgery, so he might not be too difficult to find."

Both of them stare at me in disbelief before Nightwing clears his throat. "Okay, I'll be on the lookout for that."

As he leaves, Red Hood takes a seat beside me and rests his head back against the wall. "You might want to give that friend of yours a call." He mumbles, not even looking over at me.

I nod and dial Dick's number. He answers before the first ring can finish. "Hello?" He asks, groggily.

I keep myself from scoffing. "Dick?" Jason looks at me quickly and smirks.

"Kate?"

I swallow thickly, keeping most of the emotion at bay. "Yeah, it's me."

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

_Wow he's actually pulling this off quite well._ "Um, I'm in Blüdhaven. There were a few guys that… um." I break off as fresh tears begin to collect. "Can you come get me? I know it's late. I'm sorry, but I don't really have anyone else." I explain quickly.

"Yeah, of course Kate. I'm jumping in the car right now. Where are you?" He asks hurriedly.

I look around and shake my head. "I-I don't know."

Red Hood holds out his hand for my phone. As he rattle off directions I rest my chin back on my knees and stare intently at my shoes. I try to keep my breathing steady as flashbacks continue to plague my mind. Tears drip from my chin once more. "Kate?" I glance up at Red Hood as he holds my phone out toward me. He looks to the end of the ally. "I think your rides here."

My head snaps up as I see Dick getting out of his car. I scramble up, mutter a quick thanks to the young hero, and sprint toward open arms. He holds me tightly and kisses the crown of my head as I cling to him and burry myself in his grasp. He shushes me gently. "It's okay Kate. I've got you. You're safe."

The ride back is quiet. Unlocking the front door to his apartment, he steps aside for me to enter first. I walk into the living room and turn back toward him, watching as he locks the door. When he spies me eyeing him he smiles sadly and comes toward me. "What happened?"

I look to the floor. "I froze."

He puts his hand under my chin and guides my eyes back to his own. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?"

I shake my head. "I should have fought back. I could have fought back. But they just grabbed me and it was like it was all happening again." Tears begin to cloud my vision. "I just froze."

He gathers me in his arms and guides my head the crook of his neck as he storks my hair. "It's okay Kate. Everything's okay. You're safe here. I've got you." My fingers wrap into his white undershirt and clench the thin fabric tightly. We remain like this for a few more moments until he speaks. "Do you want to stay in the guest room tonight?"

I burrow deeper into his embrace. "Could you stay with me?"

He nods. "Let's get to bed." After receiving no response, he scoops me up into his arms and walks back the hall to the guest room where he sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard, and pulls the covers up over us. I snake my arms around his middle and hold on tightly to my lifeline. My lungs take in a shaky breath as he continues to drag his fingers through my hair and calms me down with reassuring words. Tears continue to drip from my face onto his shirt, but in all honesty I don't think he minds.


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Tuesday! Well here is another chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but hey it's what I've got for this week. I promise there is more to come and I will totally make up for this shortness. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, but I'm quite selfish and will always happily accept more. As a friendly reminder, I own NOTHING. And I think that's all I have to say. ENJOY!**

Waking up in an unfamiliar area was never ideal. As my fingers run over the fitted sheet beneath me, my mind registers the foreign material. Eyes springing open they focus on the cream ceiling above. I relax as familiarity seeps into my mind. The bedroom door lies open as the fan above wafts in the morning's breakfast aroma. Eyes heavy from last night's tears, I push the covers away from my torso and give an annoyed moan. Their warmth, on top of that provided by my sweater, was rather suffocating.

My feet pad down the hallway and into the kitchen. Dick, with his back toward me, has yet to notice my appearance. The sizzling of bacon reaches my ears. I chuckle silently as a drop of grease splashes and hits his bare stomach, making him jump. "Why don't you just wear a shirt?" I question.

He turns quickly and smiles. "I don't want to ruin any of them with grease stains." He answers matter of factly.

I roll my eyes and shake my head at him. "Then wear an apron."

He pouts. "But that's too much work." Turning off the stove he finishes breakfast and grabs his gray V-neck from the bar. "Alright, alright I'll put on a shirt." He sighs. "I guess I'm not in as great a shape as I thought."

I smile, but it quickly disappears as I recall the reason why I'm here in the first place. "About last night, thanks." I pause, glancing down at my entwined fingers. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did." He says quietly. Coming around the counter he takes my hands and wraps them around his waist. I lean into his embrace, allowing his heartbeat to lull me into a peaceful state. I take in a deep breath and let it out slowly through my nose. After a moment he breaks the silence. "What actually happened last night?"

I stiffen in his arms and begin to pull away, but his hands grasp my upper arms. I stare at the floor intently. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Last night you said that it was like it was all happening again. Has this happened before?" His grip on me tightens.

I look behind me toward the front door. "I should be getting home. My dad'll be worried." The excuse rattles out quickly.

His brow scrunches. "Kate." He calls gently. My eyes meet his. _Don't ask me. I won't be able to lie to you. You'll see right through it. You'll ruin everything, and we'll both be dead. _"Why did you call me last night?" He pauses for a moment, before asking the question I've been dreading. "Why didn't you call your dad instead?"

I yank my arms away from his grasp. "We had gotten into a fight. I didn't want to see him yet." The excuse hints at something more, but I can't fabricate a better reason. I make my way toward the door. "Thanks for letting me crash here. I appreciate it. I'll see you in class." As my hand reaches the knob, he turns me around and presses his body against mine, trapping me against the door. I can't move. I can't leave.

He leans down toward me. "Kate, is he the one hurting you?" He asks gently.

I stare up at him. "No." The whisper manages to break free from the thickness of my throat.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that he's not the one hurting you."

I hold his gaze and slowly state. "My dad is not the one hurting me." He doesn't quite believe me. I heave a sigh. "Dick, I promise you, he's not hurting me."

His eyes soften. "Then who is?"

I shake my head. "I broke it off last week. He won't hurt me anymore."

"But if he does-"

"I'm fine Dick. I promise. He won't hurt me anymore."

"If he does, you tell me. Okay?" I nod. His hand cups my face as his thumb strokes across the ridge of my cheek bone. "I care about you Kate. You know that, right?" I give another nod. Leaning forward his lips brush against mine. There's no hesitation. I sigh into the pressure of his mouth as my hands trail under the hem of his T-shirt.

He goes to deepen the kiss, but I reluctantly pull away. _Deathstroke can hear and see everything that happens._ I remind myself. Taking control of my breathing, my eyes find the floor as my hands still press against his warmed skin. "I should get going."

He nods, but doesn't go to move. "Alright." There's a smile in his voice.

Glancing back up at him I see the lopsided grin clinging to his lips, the mouth that was just on mine. His hand still rests on the side of my face, stroking my cheek absentmindedly. My eyes squint as a small joy spreads through my chest. "Thanks Dick, I'll call you later?"

He nods. "Yeah, sounds good."

And without another word, I slip out the door.

* * *

The next week goes quickly. Class doesn't seem to take as long with Dick holding my hand. I find myself spending much more time at the Manor. As I follow him down the road I glance to my right and spy him. He's speeding, as usual, teasing me and seeing if I'll be able to keep up. It's something that we do now, trying to one up each other in everything. We're quite the competitive couple. _But we're not a couple. _I think bitterly. _Well, I'm not._ I sigh remembering just how much of this is a lie. How I'll be breaking his heart once he finds out that I'm faking everything. _Not everything._ True, it's incredibly easy to fall in step with Richard Grayson. _Any girl would be envious._ I heave another sigh. _Unfortunately, I'm not any girl. _Staring at him now as he speeds ahead I frown. _You're getting too close to me Dick. And it's going to get you killed._

As we pull into the garage, Bruce is there waiting. Removing my helmet I flash a toothy smile his way. He chuckles at my antics and crosses his arms. "Just how fast were you two going? As I recall, your class only ended twenty minutes ago."

I shrug looking at Dick. "I mean, we only went through what, three red lights?"

He points to me. "Don't forget swerving in and out of traffic."

I snap my fingers. "And there was that time we ran up on the sidewalk to get out of the way of that stopped taxi."

"Forgot about that one."

Bruce just shakes his head. "That better be sarcasm."

I smirk. "Don't worry papa bear, it is. So what's for dinner?"

He raises an eyebrow at me as I slip by him into the house, followed closely by Dick. "Papa bear?"

I glance over my shoulder and shrug at him. "You're an incredibly protective person. Did you know that?"

Dick scoffs. "What was your first clue?"

I nod in agreement. "Especially when it comes to your sons." I chuckle. "_No one_ messes with the Wayne boys and gets away with it." _Except Shadow, maybe._ I shake away the thought before it can put a damper on my mood. _Enjoy this while it lasts._ I advise myself, smiling as I walk into the den and plop down on the couch next to Jason.

"Hey Kate." He acknowledges as he continues to slaughter Damian in their latest video game challenge.

"Hey Jay, you winning?"

He scoffs. "Of course."

Damian clicks his tongue against his teeth. "You will meet your doom eventually, Todd." He grinds out harshly.

The older laughs. "Yeah, well leaning into the controller like that won't make you any better at the game."

Tim glances up from his book and chuckles at the youngest's antics. Looking to me he smiles. "Hey Kate, how was class?"

I shrug. "The usual. How's school for you?"

"Aced my calc exam."

"Nice." I encourage, knowing that the second youngest doesn't receive much praise. _None of them do, really_. Bruce provides it on occasion, but Batman is another case.

"Thanks!" He looks back to the game as Jason cheers. "You want next game?"

I shake my head. "You can have it. I'm fine with just watching."

Dick jumps over the back of the couch and plops down next to me, sliding his arm around my shoulders. "Afraid you can't beat Jay?"

I shrug. "I probably can't, but watching is just as fun." I say leaning closer into his side. "Besides, if I play I can't be this close." I whisper so that no one hears over the beginning game between Jason and Tim. My hand comes to rest on Dick's thigh. I feel his heartbeat rise slightly as he smirks at me. Pulling my knees to my chest my hands wrap around my shins as I hear Bruce walk up behind us.

He leans over the couch and mumbles. "I saw that." His voice is drenched in the smirk he keeps from springing to his face. Dick chuckles, wrapping his arms around my stomach and pulling me in close as a blush begins to burn across my cheeks and the bridge of my nose.

Resting my temple against his collar bone I mumble. "I feel like he sees everything, so should we even care?" I mumble and raise an eyebrow in question.

His shoulders shake as a silent laugh rattles my head against his chest. "She has a point." He says glancing up at Bruce.

The older man pinches the bridge of his nose. "I hate the honeymoon phase."

Looking up at him I smile. "And how many of those have you been through?" I ask while providing a cheeky grin.

He smirks back at me. "Watch it." He warns in a teasing tone.

Dinner is delicious as always and after a quick board game, I say my goodbyes and pull off the long driveway and onto the interstate to make my way home. Waiting for me just inside the door is my father. "I assume progress is going well." He states with a hint of laughter in his voice.

I do my best to put a smirk on my lips. "I'm sure you already know the answer to that."

He laughs slightly. "The only thing I saw was that your tracker didn't move from his apartment last night. I left the rest to the imagination." He turns away from me and calls over his shoulder as he walks downstairs. "I was just about to call you anyway. You have a mission. Suit up." He barks the order.

* * *

Twenty minutes later I find myself sprinting from rooftop to rooftop, making my way to the rendezvous point. "Icicle Jr. to Shadow, you almost here babe?" His voice crackles over the com in my mask.

I growl and roll my eyes, responding. "Three minutes and don't call me babe." My feet leave the stone beneath me as I leap across a city street and to the next roof.

"Any followers?" Shimmer questions.

"Negative." I respond. "Is everyone in position for departure?"

"Yeah, and it seems like the world's greatest assassin and our _leader _ain't here yet." Tommy makes himself heard.

"That's because while you four were placing the distractions throughout the city, I was doing what we actually came here for." I sneer.

"And what exactly are you here for?"

I turn quickly to avoid a birdarang headed for my form. "They're here. Respond immediately. Assistance required. Follow my coordinates." I command over the link as I face the team with dual swords drawn. I scoff. "The original team is back together again, huh?" I shake my head. "Although, seven against one is hardly fair." Throwing out fire pellets I skitter away from Miss Martian and hit Kid Flash with a trip cord that quickly entangles his legs, while engaging Artemis and Nightwing. "I'll just have to even those odds." Taking away their far range attacks, they don't pose much of a threat to me. The rest of my team shows up quickly enough to distract the Kryptonian and Atlantian. "How's the neck?" I ask the archer with venom.

Luckily Artemis and I have an understanding in our language and takes the question as concern. "Not bad, thanks for asking." She grunts as I cut her leg and kick her in the throat. She stumbles and trips over the edge.

"No!" I shout, relieved as a slab of ice forms to steady her footing.

I glace to Icicle Jr. who simply shrugs. "We have a history."

I snort as Artemis glares at me and finds her voice after being winded. "Not that kind of history!" She chokes out still kneeling on the ground clutching her larynx.

It's then that Nightwing gets in a lucky shot. My first mask skids across the rooftop as his escrima stick collides with my temple. I fall to my knees as my eyes attempt to refocus. The hero before me continues to blur and sharpen while my head spins. I hear Aqualad cry out as Shimmer gets in a well-placed punch. With the Atlantian distracted, she takes aim at the blue crested hero in front of me. It takes a moment to comprehend that her blast will kill him. No normal human would be able to survive. My eyes widen as I see the glow of her hands. Getting past the hesitation, I do the only thing I have time for. "Nightwing, get down!" I shout as I pull him aside, turn, and take his place. A scream wrenches from my throat as I fall to the ground. The Kevlar once covering my back and left arm has been burnt away. A cry continues to squeeze its way through my gritted teeth. I lay on my stomach, fingers scraping against the old brick building. The flesh is gone in some areas, revealing scarred muscle, while other areas are quite black and charred.

"Sh-Shadow?" Nightwing calls uncertain. He's crouched beside me with arms hovering above my twitching form. He resists touching me to keep from causing me any more pain. His back is turned to the rest of the fight, ignoring the team's overpowering of the twins and Shimmer. Icicle Jr. is the only one still standing. Miss Martian is containing him at the moment, being the best candidate to avoid his power, she takes him down rather quickly.

Artemis runs over to us, crouching down on my other side. "Oh god, Shadow."

The wind picks up. The oxygenation of the burn causes me to take in a quick breath. "Artemis?" She grabs my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. "Artemis, it hurts. It hurts so badly."

Her grip tightens. "I know Shadow. I know." She glances past Nightwing who's still staring dumbfounded. "Aqualad!" She cries out in desperation.

The older hero responds and takes out his water-bearers, spreading cool water across the burn. I grit my teeth and grunt in pain as I clench onto Artemis' hand. "Why'd you do it?" I struggle to turn toward Nightwing as he mumbles. "Why did you save me?"

I don't know how to respond at first. _I can't tell him that I care about him. _It would be far too obvious to who I was. I release another moan as Aqualad spreads the water to my upper arm. "Seemed kind of pointless… letting you die… when I gave up my life to… save you." I manage to say in between gasps of breath.

"Explain." He commands sternly. Kid Flash comes over then, after tying the four villains. He towers over Nightwing's shoulder.

"You… didn't think the team and Bats found you… all on their own… did you? Deathstrokes not that… sloppy."

The whites of his mask widen. "That was you?"

I chuckle. "You were so high on pain meds that… you didn't even realize I was the one… who... dragged you out of your cell." Kid Flash's eyes narrow as he hangs onto my words. I know I should stop talking. There was a reason why I'm not supposed to talk around him. Something Artemis mentioned once, but I can't recall, and talking keeps the pain at bay. The conversation makes the situation bearable.

"Backups on its way." Icicle Jr. mumbles with a wicked smirk plastered to his face.

The heroes stare at him with worried expressions. "We have to leave." Kid Flash pipes up, still glaring down at me.

"Miss M. can you levitate her onto the bioship?" Nightwing asks.

"What?" Kid Flash shouts.

"We can't just leave her behind for Deathstroke to take back." Nightwing stands and shouts at the speedster.

"You can't be serious."

"She comes with us."

"Dude! She's the world's greatest _assassin_. Why should we be taking her with us?"

"Kid, she just saved my life."

"How many lives has she destroyed?"

"That wasn't her fault!"

"Oh really? Whose fault was it then?"

The black clad hero growls in frustration. "I can't believe you!"

"Why? What aren't you telling us?"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain!"  
"You don't know what it's like!" He drags a hand through his sweaty, matted hair and sighs. "Deathstroke has this power over his apprentices. He bends them until they're on the verge of breaking. Sometimes we just snap." He hangs his head. "Shadow's not the only one here who's killed." He makes eye contact with the rest of his team. "I know what it's like, to be caged within your own body, to do everything your humanity tells you is wrong. Shadow saved me from that fate, and now I'm going to return the favor." The rest of the team stares at the youngest in silence. Kid Flash places a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, about to nod and respond.

"Well, isn't that touching." The team springs into defensive positions as Deathstroke draws his sword. "I'm sorry Nightwing, but you won't be taking my daughter _anywhere_." Releasing the detained villains, the team of heroes is surrounded. "No, no, no Nightwing. I believe you have more pressing matters." They young hero glares at his old master. "You see, the Light's young team has placed several explosives around the city that would ruin anyone's day." He tilts his head slightly. "You fight us and you lose precious time. You leave now and you might be able to save the city." He chuckles darkly. "It's your choice."

Nightwing growls and glances down at me, doing his best to send an apology my way. "Team, spread out and disarm. Leave _them_. We don't have time to engage." Springing into action, the heroes leave me behind. I close my eyes sadly and imagine what freedom might have felt like. Those dreams are quickly crushed by one thought. _I'm still trapped._

My scream echoes through the room. The fingers of my right hand grip the table as Deathstroke pulls away my tattered suit from the skin that's beginning to heal over the material. I feel the blood running down my back as the Kevlar tears away portions of my flesh. Tears sting my eyes as another shriek rips from my throat. "I know sweetheart. I'm sorry." He says gently, pulling away more of the black material. "This is the last piece, I promise." My breathing and pulse remain heightened as he scrubs infection from the burned flesh. As he begins to cove the wound with bandages he sighs. "Why did you save him?" He questions.

I grunt as he touches a particularly tender spot between my shoulder blades. "Because… it's my mission to kill him." I gasp as a tear drips from the tip of my nose. "No one will take that from me." I state through gritted teeth, hoping he doesn't see through the lie. He says something, but it comes to me muffled. My eyes begin to lose focus as my surrounding slowly darken.

"Sweetheart?" There's pressure and a gently shake on my right arm. "Sweetheart, you need to get up." My eyes crack open as an exhausted moan slips through my closed mouth. "Come one sweetheart, get up. You have two finals today."

I nod and push myself away from the mattress, wincing as I feel the fresh skin stretch and crack. "What time is it?" I question.

"Five-thirty, you have three hours until you have to leave, but I want to change the wrappings and make sure you're alright before you go." I nod and wrest my head against his shoulder as he carries me down to the med bay. He chuckles lightly. "You're a little old for this."

I shake my head and yawn. "No I'm not." His shoulders rise and fall quickly as he plants a kiss on my forehead.

Two hours later, he's satisfied that I'm fine and allows me to leave early. The rush of the wind calms me down. I stretch over the top of my bike toward the handlebars, relieving some of the tension of the new flesh covering my back. I park next to Dick, who had an earlier final, and slip into my first class. It goes smoothly enough. By the time the one is finished and out of my mind the next begins. Walking out of my second final I stretch my arms above my head and check my phone. Dick texted me twenty minutes ago for coffee. _'We'll be at the usual spot if you want to join us.'_ I don't bother responding and make my way toward the awaiting group.

The bells chime above my head as the three in the booth glance my way. I grab a coffee and plop down next to Dick and across from Wally. I lean my head back against the seat and allow my eyelids to slide shut for a moment. "How'd they go?" Dick asks.

I shrug. "Not bad." I yawn. "But I still have two more."

"Seriously?"

I nod and open my eyes. "How are yours going?" I glance between the three of them.

Artemis and Dick both shrug. "Fine." The first replies, but Wally remains silent. His eyes squint as he observes me. Suspicion and mistrust evident.

"Wally? You okay?" I ask.

He plasters on a smile and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." He rubs his eyes and sighs. "Sorry, it's just finals week is always a bit stressful." He takes a sip of his cappuccino. "I guess I'm just hearing things."

_Hearing things._ That's when I recall Artemis' warning_. "He said something about being able to detect the speed of sound waves."_ I swallow thickly and keep my expression from giving away my uneasiness.

There's a bit of an awkward silence until Artemis chooses to break it. "By the way Kate, Selina and I are going dress shopping on Saturday if you want to join us."

I nod. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks."

"Speaking of the gala." Wally wiggles his eyebrows as he glances between me and Dick. "Does that mean you two are official?"

I look at Dick and raise my brow. After stuttering, he questions. "Are we?"

I shrug. "Sure."

He smiles and nods. "Well that settles it." He turns back to Wally and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I do my best not to wince. "We're official."

Artemis snorts. "Well that was anticlimactic."

* * *

Finals week comes to an end and I couldn't be more relieved. _Well, getting away from Deathstroke and the Light would be better. _I think bitterly as I follow the two blondes into an expensive boutique. "Alright girls, money is no option." Selina states as she turns toward us. "Bruce gave me one of his credit cards, so everything is on him today, and he gave me strict instructions to buy you girls whatever you like best."

I look to Artemis and sigh. "So confession, I've never really gone dress shopping and I'm not the biggest fan." Which is a true statement. Whenever Shadow had to attend any sort of event for an assassination the employer usually provided the dress. Something that showed off my body to whatever male found himself to be so unlucky, while covering the scars littering my skin. Thankfully all the scars that were once quite visible on my back and shoulders have vanished due to the burn and new healed skin now covering the old injuries. _There's no doubt that that won't last long though. _Deathstroke was sure to increase my training and interrogation exercises now that classes had finished.

Artemis shrugs. "It's cool, I'm in the same boat." She states, pulling me out of my thoughts.

Selina clicks her tongue against her teeth a few times. "Girls, come on." She waves the black card before our eyes. "We've been given a great opportunity." The smirk on her face makes me smile. _I'm totally going to get along with her._

After three hours of this dress verses that dress, with at least a dozen in between, we finally make our decisions. With a rather heated debate, Artemis and Selina finally talk me into a black sweetheart strapless with a slit reaching mid-thigh. The old seamstress is more than happy to add lace where ever skin shows and makes sure to provide a pair of stockings that would cover the scars on my legs. I'm rather shocked at how easily my two judges respond to the pink and white steaks carved into my skin. _I suppose they've seen worse._

Once Selina receives the receipt, she gives a short whistle. "I'll tell you one thing girls. It's good to know you're dating a billionaire."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Well, I'm late with this chapter, but to make it up to you I stayed up until 2am Thursday morning to finish this and post it, so sorry and you're welcome. I do apologize, we're in tech week at the moment and I've worked over fifty hours in the past four days. So yeah, I think I have a pretty good excuse.**

**Just to let you know, I mention some of Deathstroke's other kids from the comic books in this chapter, I don't think I'll be adding them, just mentioning them here and possibly later on. There is a swear word in this chapter, so be on the look out for that. And I really hope that I will have the next chapter up on Tuesday. I'm also almost done with this story, but I have some extra plots to add as one shots or maybe a mini story for Shadow and Nightwing. I was thinking about making that a separate story instead of adding on to this one. Any thoughts? Yeah? Neah? Do you even want to hear more about Shadow or are you tired of her? Comment or send me a message of what you think. And as usual you reviews are always welcome and appreciated. ENJOY!**

Arms pumping, feet fleeing, and heart racing my ragged breaths show before me in frantic clouds. As I sprint down the frozen street I glance around the quiet town for a way out of this mess. _It went wrong. This all went so wrong._

The assassination of a Swiss business owner had shown to be difficult with the advanced security, but creeping into the elderly man's bedroom and have his pale wrinkled skin phase green was more of an obstacle than I expected. Once the Martian had revealed her trap I leapt out the window. The utter shock of the situation kept her from reaching forward with her telekinesis. Once my feet hit the ground I sprinted onward toward the nearby town, its sleeping inhabitants completely unaware of the black clad figure crunching through the snowy alleys.

I glance from side to side searching for signs of the team. Kid Flash should be in pursuit shortly. I scoff quietly to myself. _After he helps Nightwing and Artemis get away from the fire. _It was small, but I had noticed how the flames circled the two. _A quick run from Kid Flash will put it out._ Which means I'm running out of time. _I can't run, and I can't hide._ Superboy will hear my heartbeats from half a mile away, and most likely see me with his thermal vision surrounded by all this snow. _Why did Artemis have to send an arrow through my fatherbox?_ I'm stranded. There's no way out of this. They're going to capture Shadow. They're going to capture me! _I don't know if I should be terrified or relieved._

Wrenching open an old cellar door on the outskirts of town, far from the rich mansion at the top of the hill, I enclose myself in darkness. The old abandoned building creaks from the wind. Old bottles and jars litter the stone floor. Kicking a few aside I make my way toward the rickety staircase. "Now would be a great time to intervene, _dad_." I mumble under my breath, wondering if he's listening in on my latest assignment. "If not, I'm sure the team plans on taking me hostage." I scoff. "Maybe they'll even try to make me into a hero." I pause, waiting, but nothing happens. _As if a boomtube would open beneath my feet and land me in our apartment. _But there is none. I'm alone. _He's not listening. There's no way he would actually take the risk if he were. _Despite the fear of rejection once Dick and Artemis discover who I am, a smile begins brighten my face. _I can get out of this._

Walking through the dusty house I glance at the mantle. Sepia family photos rest in rusted frames. Parents, children, everything that would be expected in a home. As I stare at the picture of three children in the old bathtub, I realize my mistake. _I have to go home._ Having a life other than the one I've been given is impossible. I'll never be accepted, never be happy with those people. _They would be watching me constantly. _Assuming they allow me to stay._ They'll most likely throw me in Bell Rev. That or Arkham. _I shake my head. "I'm not crazy." _But maybe they'll see something that I don't. _I stare at my masked face in the shattered mirror. _Could all of the running, killing, and torture change me so deeply that I don't even see it?_ I remove my first mask and clip it to my hip. With some of my face revealed I stare at myself long and hard. _Am I even Kate anymore? Could Shadow have taken her away completely? _I shake my head slowly. "No, I'm still me. I would have noticed." I whisper quietly.

"And who is that?" I spin around quickly and back up against the fire place. Nightwing doesn't waste time.

I scream as a birdarang imbeds itself in my left hip and runs a shock through my body. Falling to my knees I glance up at him. "What…"

He steps forward and kneels before me. "EMP, small size, won't do any permanent damage." He pauses. "To you at least." He adds.

"What do you mean?"

"You told me you had a tracker in your hip that can relay information back to Deathstroke." He shrugs. "Now he can't find you, hear you, or see anything that you see. As long as it remains in place."

"So what do you intend to do now?"

He looks at me straight. "Take you back with us."

Silence lingers between us. The only sound is that of the house creaking from the harsh winter wind. "Why?" I finally ask.

He's quiet for a moment before his serious expression takes on a frown. "I'm sorry."

I scoff. "I'm the one who's killed thousands of people and you apologize?"

"I should have known that you were the one to save me. Like you said, Deathstroke's not that sloppy." He shakes his head. "And because of my relief from being away from _him_, I didn't think of how you showed up in Gotham once I escaped. And after I was sent to kill you, you still came back."

I look to the dirt covered floor. "I hated seeing you like that." It takes a moment to bring myself to meet his gaze. "You followed his orders without an expression. It was as if you were programmed. You were his soldier." I sigh. "Completely different from the last time we had fought as Shadow and Robin. I knew exactly what that was like. I couldn't allow you to take my place. I can't let anyone take my place, Richard."

His brow creases. "You're not going to come with us willingly."

"I'm not going to come with you at all." We both pause for a moment, waiting for the other to react first. "I'm sorry." The whites of his mask widen as I stand and rip the birdarang from my body, whipping it across the floor. It's then that we're interrupted and the rest of the team crashes through each of my possible exits. Every door and window is blocked.

"Shadow, please, don't do this." Artemis practically begs.

I chuckle lightly. "Sorry Artemis, but we've already had this conversation, plenty of times."

"And we'll keep having it until you make the right choice." She steps forward.

I shake my head. "And have _him_ take another apprentice? Subject some other child to _him?_ Not all of them survive you know! He's had dozens. Besides Nightwing, the only ones to survive are the ones he's bread himself." Her eyes widen. "And you know _exactly_ what happened to them. My siblings are _dead_! As are Deathstroke's other children. Rose and I are all he has. Do you really think he'll go back to training _her_?" I scoff. "Even if Talia would tell him where she is, our father's still horrified by her mental state after she carved out her own eye. The drugs messed with her head so badly that she wanted to be just _like_ _him._ My dosage was far higher because I kept breaking _free._ How do you know I'm not lost too? How do you even know I'm the friend you remember?" I'm shouting now. Terrified by my own questions. _I don't know the answers._

"Shadow, you're my best friend. We grew up together. I know you. You're stronger than this." My hands come up to grip either side of my head, begging for her words to bring comfort. "But you're not the same person." I glance up at her, stomach sinking. "You don't follow his orders willingly." She shrugs. "Not as much as you used to. There's reserve. There's regret." She takes another step forward and places a hand on my shoulder. "You only stay to keep someone else from living the life we grew up in."

I stare at her for a moment, brush her hand off, and retrieve the discarded birdarang. My slight grunt of pain fills the void of sound. Each member of the team is now staring, slightly wide eyed. Satisfied that Deathstroke no longer has the opportunity to ease drop, I trust my voice enough to speak. "I can't do it Artemis. I'm sorry."

She begins to grit her teeth. "No Shadow, no more apologies. I'm not forgiving you this time. You've made your choice clear for the last time. I'm not asking again." She glares at me and aims an arrow at my head. "Is this what you want?" She shouts.

"No." My voice is barely a whisper, but she hears me. The arrow lowers slightly. "I can't go back with you tonight. Deathstroke knows my location and even if I would be on the move I couldn't outrun him forever."

"We will protect you Shadow." Aqualad states, stepping forward.

I shake my head. "You can't, and if I leave without him first being taken care of he'll just take someone else." I stare over at Nightwing. "I won't let him take another Robin." Looking back to the team's leader I hold my chin high. "But I can help you take him down." I look between Nightwing and Artemis. "I'll get you as much information on him as I can. Anything you can use to take him down."

"How can we trust you?" I glance over at Superboy, now wearing his usual scowl. "What keeps you from going right back to the way things were if we let you go?"

I shrug. "Nothing." I state matter of factly. "And I won't be able to defy Deathstroke's missions without raising suspicion."

"We will not allow you to kill innocent civilians, Shadow." Aqualad steps in.

"They're not all innocent."

His eyes squint as his frown deepens. "Either way, you will not be harming anyone else."

"Even if you could get out of missions, what keeps Deathstroke from drugging you until you obey against you own will?" Wally finally pipes up.

I stare at him, wondering if he'll out me. There's recognition in his eyes. How deep that recognition is, I don't know. "I can fight it. Not his most recent drug, but the others can be overcome. And he'll only use the one if I out right defy him again."

"Again?" Artemis questions.

I nod. "A few months ago, he took me off the drugs to complete a long term mission, I refused so he gave me an injection that relinquished every movement of my body to him. He even spoke for me."

Superboy growls. "Then how do we know he's not speaking for you now?"

"Because _he_ wouldn't be telling you all of this." I answer hotly, my upper lip curling in anger.

"Regardless of its flaws, we don't have much of a choice." Nightwing speaks up and addresses his leader. "Deathstroke's location is still unknown. And without Shadow's help we have no way of locating him until he strikes again. By then it'll be too late."

Aqualad sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Very well. We will allow Shadow to prove her loyalty." He looks to me. "But if you betray us, we will…"

Before he can finish his sentence I feel the floor open beneath my feet. "No!" I shout and shove Artemis from my side, praying that she doesn't join me in the spiral of empty space.

Falling to the floor I gaze up at my father, whose fingers continuously clench and release as anger flows from his body. "Sweetheart." He says through gritted teeth. "What the hell happened?"

I hang my head and sit there defeated. "Th-the team, they were informed."

The searing white pain finds the side of my face. I do my best to stay silent. "Your tracker lost communication _twice_!" He screams. "What did you do?" It's then that he spies the birdarang still imbedded in my hip. Tearing it from my flesh he growls and throws it across the room. "You're the world's deadliest assassin. You're _my_ apprentice. You're my _daughter! _I won't have a failure for a daughter."

I nod. "Yes daddy."

His breathing is staggered by his anger. "You remember the last time you failed to complete an assassination."

I cringe. The last time I failed to kill a marked man was just before I left. It was part of the reason I ran. I thought I was standing in defiance, proving to my father and the Light that this was my life and I refused to be their puppet any longer. I was mistaken. The punishment had been harsh. Hanging from my wrists for four days, Deathstroke had put me through pain, sleep deprivation, and starvation. My heart begins to beat quicker as old memories surface. Blood soaking my bare legs and feet, dripping to the floor and running toward the overflowing drain. Fluid laid stagnant in puddles. The smell of burned flesh lingered in the air. Every time my eyes began to droop another injection would pump through my veins and disperse through my body, giving me a high and keeping me from falling into unconsciousness. After the fourth day, he gave me another injection steading my mind and lessening the memories to keep them from truly resurfacing. I can't imagine what they would be like if I remembered them fully.

I'm wrenched from the remembrance when fingers wrap in my hair and drag me through the doors of a room I'd rather not enter. I glance around in the dimness and begin to panic. This is where my lessons are held. To keep me strong. So when an enemy takes me captive, I won't cry out and reveal our secrets. Grabbing both my wrists in one hand he hoists me up over the deep sink. It's filled. With realization, my stomach drops. "You know _exactly _what this is for." His voice grinds out. Because my back is toward him, I allow a single tear to drip down my cheek. In all honesty, I'm not entirely sure what this is for. The team had been alerted to my mission before I was. The trap had been set. I'm not entirely sure how they did it, but with six against one and a well thought out plan, the odds were never truly in my favor. Quickly punching me in the stomach and knocking the air from my lungs, he grips the back of my neck and forces me beneath the cool surface.

In the deafening calmness I wait; however, the blankness is short lived. Voices and images come, flooding my senses. Dick, Artemis, and Wally laughing in the booth at the coffee shop. Wayne Manor with countless dinners and games. Meeting the team face to face. The life I wish I could hold onto slips away as Shadow's life tears at my mind. Shooting Conner. Slitting Artemis' throat. Killing little Lydia. My sanity leaves with every new memory. Suddenly instead of finding Mr. Eblin sleeping in his bed it's M'gann and Conner. And then Artemis and Wally. And each one of the bats. The blood soaks into their ebony hair and stains the crisp white sheets that Alfred presses into place every morning. And I'm the cause of it. I kill every single one of them. I'm the monster I never wanted to be. As the images fade away, silence returns. And then something happens. Something I don't fully comprehend. I inhale.

I wake the next morning to a burning throat and lungs. The moan trying to escape my lips never originates due to the pain. Squinting from the light seeping through the closed curtains I lay still and wonder how it had happened. The fog keeps me from searching my thoughts. Fear begins to seep in as I wonder if I'm under his control, or if he's just given me enough to forget. I begin to twitch the fingers of my left hand. The movement comes easy enough, confirming that it's my own. I relax slightly and slip out from underneath the covers. My head spins slightly, but it's nothing I'm not used to. Padding downstairs softly I notice him sitting at the kitchen table, sipping his coffee and leaning over blueprints. "Daddy?" I call softly.

He turns and gives a smile. "Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

I nod, but bring a hand to the base of my throat. "My throat burns a little."

He nods, grabbing me a bowl of cereal. "You met the team yesterday. They used some sort of chemical to subdue you. The filter in the mask must have malfunctioned. I found you before they could take you away. Don't you remember?" I shake my head no. He hums curiously. "It must have caused some sort of memory loss." He pats the seat beside him. "You'll be fine though sweetheart. I'm sure."

I nod and mutter a quick "thank you."

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" I look up at him in slight confusion. Continuing to smile he rolls up the prints and kisses my forehead. "Well I have to go and you have to get to the Manor." Before continuing down the stairs he glances at me over his shoulder. "Happy Christmas Eve sweetheart."

The Manor is bustling with servants, decorators, and early guests. I had no idea that most of the team and league would be here to get ready. Selina grabs me and pushes me toward a door before I can even hope to spy Dick. She leaves me alone in one of the various guest rooms with the black dress hanging in the armour on the opposite wall. Stripping quickly I hunch over in pain. It's then that I notice the bandages. My left hand grazes over my hip. _Did he remove the tracker?_ My shock is short lived as a knock sounds from the door. "Just a second." I call, quickly sliding on the tights and dress.

Selina busts through moments later to get the zipper and clasp. She glances over my shoulder at me in the mirror. "You look beautiful, kitten. Dickybird is going to be head over heels tonight." She says with a smirk. "And I'm sure he's not going to be the only one." She adds, giving me a wink. The seductive tone leaves her voice as she continues. "Just be careful tonight."

My brow scrunches slightly. "Careful of what?"

Guiding me over to the vanity she sits me down and begins to put up my hair. "Wayne banquets and parties have been known to… get out of hand." She eyes me carefully. "Drawing too much attention to yourself isn't always a good thing, and in certain situations it can be deadly."

I nod, understanding. Most galas in Gotham end in a quite literal bang. "What's security like tonight?"

She smiles. "Don't worry about that, kitten. Bruce goes every extra mile to make sure his guests are safe." _Meaning that the League will step in if anything happens._ I think to myself.

By the time Megan helps me through the struggles of fake eyelashes, Artemis bursts through the door. She laughs at the sight of us. "You're not ready yet?" Her question's directed to me mostly

I groan. "She's making me put on these tiny torture devices."

Megan rolls her eyes. "Stop being so dramatic. They look pretty."

I glance at Artemis in the mirror. "Why don't you have to put these things on?"

The blonde crosses her arms. "She already tried."

"You got out of it?" She nods. I glare back at Megan and whine. "You said this was mandatory."

"Well the one's already on, so just hold still and let me do the other one."

"Fine." I mumble.

After I'm deemed "complete" by Megan, the three of us walk out into the main hall. My eyes light up at the sight of the giant, decorated evergreen against the eastern wall. I walk toward it rather quickly, receiving disgruntled comments from both Artemis and Megan. I stare up at the star in awe. It had been so long. _Since before Drea died._ I think sadly.

"I hadn't had a tree since I was a kid, never had the money for it growing up. When Wally and I first moved in together that was the first thing we bought on black Friday." Artemis chuckles to herself, remembering as she comes up beside me. "How long has it been since you've had one?" She asks.

I don't take my eyes from the tree. Mist begins to collect in the corners, threatening to run the mascara Megan had just applied. "Years." I respond. "Back when I had a family."

The girls look at me sadly, noticing the start of tears. "Hey, why don't we find the rest of the group?" Megan asks cheerfully and hooks both of our arms. "I think I saw some of the guys this way." She giggles as she drags us back across the floor from where we came.

I spy him first and freeze. His back is toward me, but I know it's him. The tuft of black hair, pale skin, even his stance. Everything's familiar, comforting. _Seeing him in a tux is rather different though._ Glancing down at myself, discomfort begins to flutter in the pit of my stomach. Part of me doesn't want him to turn around, while the other just wants to be by his side the entire night. It's then that Artemis slaps the ebony upside the head. He growls in annoyance, but before he can ask the blonde nudges him. "Turn around, idiot."

Murmuring under his breath he glares in my direction and his expression changes instantly. I stare at him, rather straight faced, wondering if his shock will give way to delight or disappointment. Coming forward he extends his hand. As I accept he pulls me close and slowly walks toward the group. Before we make it back though, he kisses under the base of my jaw and whispers. "You look beautiful, Kate."

I do my best to dismiss the blush beginning to form on the bridge of my nose. "You're rather handsome as well." I lean in closer and feather a kiss near his ear. "Then again, I think you look good in anything."

He smirks as we come back to the main group. Wally doesn't miss the opportunity to comment on us being the new lovebirds of the group. Though he puts far too much emphasis on "birds," making Dick glare at him slightly. Apparently he doesn't want to involve me in that part of the group yet. _Good,_ I think to myself. _It'll keep you alive that much longer. _I glance over toward Megan, registering the lack of a change in her expression, knowing that she hasn't heard me. _Be more careful._ I scold myself.

Conversation picks up and continues steadily. Moving from one group to the next, Dick drags me along rather apologetically. We take to the dance floor after we've both passed our limit and Bruce buts into a conversation with Selina to give the two of us a rest. We both gratefully glance back at the older man as he mouths "you owe us." Luckily for me Dick is too busy placing his hand on the small of my back to notice the bandages crossing my hip; however, I'm not so lucky with my next partner.

Wally spins Artemis our way and promptly switches dance partners with Dick, despite several protests from both couples. I begin to think that this is another one of his quirky antics, but then he quickly becomes serious. "Artemis told me about the scars." He states in a hushed voice. I don't respond. "She noticed them while you two were shopping with Selina." He waits for me to answer an unasked question, but I remain silent. "Are you going to tell Dick?"

I begin to find my voice. "Tell him what, exactly?" I ask, anger rising.

"That you're lying to him."

My eyes widen. "What do you mean, I'm lying to him?"

"Don't play dumb, Kate." He glances around and continues to speak in a hushed tone. "Trust me, Artemis knows what abuse looks like. She made a point to say that some of the scars are old. Old enough to have happened well before you started dating anyone."

I scoff. "Are you seriously suggesting that-"

"That your dad's abusing you. Yeah, that's exactly what I'm suggesting."

I shake my head. "You're out of your mind."

I go to pull away, but he latches onto my wrist and hip, keeping us in a waltzing step. It's then that he notices the ridges of the bandage. He grips my left side with more force, making me let out a quick gasp. His eyes widen. "Are you injured now?" He whispers harshly. "Where's Dick?" He questions, craning his neck and searching the crowd.

"Wally stop, please. It's nothing, really. Nothing's going on. I'm fine." My words spew out frantically.

It's then that he stops in the center of the floor and stares at me. Several other couples bump into us and send glares our way. He cups the side of my face and forces me to keep eye contact. "Kate, this isn't 'nothing.'" He says with a calm concern. "If he's hurting you, we can help. Trust me, _we can help._"

My brow draws downward. "What do you mean?"

He sighs. "Dick would kill me if I told you."

"Told me what?"

"We… we're part of a…"

The main doors burst open as automatic rifles fire toward the ceiling. "Everybody down!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So it is now 2:16 Wednesday morning and I am officially late in my update. Sorry, but this one is longer than the last so I think that it makes up for it. It's also majorly close to the climax and end of the story. Reviews are always appreciated. ENJOY!**

Screams erupt as some of Gotham's elite crouch to the floor. Wally seems to stand taller and grabs my forearm tugging me behind him and pressing me against his back. That's when I see him. His mangled half is turned toward me. The everlasting sneer glares down at the rich and pampered. His rifle leans against his right shoulder, while its threat hangs in the air. Whoever might hope to defy him will surely meet their own demise at Two Face's hand. My fists tighten in the back of Wally's jacket. The logical thing to do would be letting the league handle this, but at the moment I'm not thinking very logically.

Stepping out from behind Wally I begin to walk toward Harvey's split personality. My brow draws downward as my fists clench. "You killed James." I whisper, the only ones who might hear are the Kryptonians.

By the time I make my way to the front of the crowd, Wally's on my heels. He hand clamps down on my wrist. "Kate." He whispers harshly.

"What are you doing here Harvey?" My neck twists to spy Bruce stepping forward.

His old friend chuckles. "Decided to enjoy the party, at everyone else's expense." He glances around the room trailing his gun across the crowd of terrified face. "Listen up! You'll each be swiping your credit and bank cards on this machine." One of his goons holds up a keypad and displays it for the crowd to see. "As long as you corporate no one will get a bullet in the head." He smirks and turns his attention back to Bruce. "You better hope these friends of yours pull through Wayne, because every time one of them refuses one of your brats'll get shot." The father's eyes grow wide. "For example." He pulls the trigger. A shot rings out, causing those around him to scream, but there's one that rises above the rest.

"No!" Bruce shouts, while restrained by two armed guards.

"Dick!" Tim shouts as he and his other brothers crowd the oldest now laying on the floor, gripping his thigh. My eyes connect with his. Tears of pain threaten to collect. He sees my anger and frustration, understanding what I want to do. Shaking his head ever so slightly, he stares at me intently.

Two Face strikes the butt of his gun against Bruce's temple, silencing the struggling father and making him fall to the floor in a heap. I can't tell if it's a façade or not. I stare at his still form, hoping he'll stir slightly and give me some reassurance, but there's none. The villain trails amongst the crowd, collecting as he goes. During this time my eyes fixate on Dick. Fear hides deep within his pupils. Though I've never thought Nightwing to be afraid, Dick Grayson is clearly distraught. The terror within now increasing his heart beat due to the possibility of losing someone he cares about. I want to walk toward him, but Wally's hand remains a vice on my wrist.

"Don't give me any trouble, granny." I break eye contact with Dick and look to where Two Face stands. My eyes grow wide as Harvey presses the barrel of his gun against Dr. Leslie's forehead.

Despite having her life threatened, the woman stands tall. "I don't have anything on me. And if I did, the amount would hardly add to your pot."

I smirk at the strength in her voice. The old woman always kept a calm voice in the most frantic of times. I only had the pleasure of meeting her once before. Deathstroke had gotten angry and fractured my cheek bone. He left shortly after. I had gone to the free clinic twenty minutes away. The way Leslie treated me brought me the closest I've ever been to having a grandmother. Now as I stare at her facing down a half deranged man, my heart plummets. The sneer on Harvey's half continues to grow, showing that he's slowly giving in to the Id. "Well, if you've got nothing to offer." He gives a deep throaty chuckle and makes to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" I shout out in panic, pulling away from Wally's grip. The room goes silent as all eyes fall on me. The attendees surrounding me do their best to inch away from my attention grabbing form.

Two Face pauses and stares back at me over his shoulder. Slowly the gun trails away from Leslie as he makes his way toward me. A growl rattles through his throat. While he's still a few feet away he realizes something and gives a light chuckle. Two shots echo throughout the ballroom, followed by Dick's pained cries.

"What the fuck was that for?" Jason screams.

"The two people who just opened their mouths."

The younger man grits his teeth. "You said you would shoot each of us. Why are you only shooting Dick?"

Two Face laughs. "There're plenty of opportunities kid. Don't worry." He gestures to the oldest. "After this one's dead, I'll move on to you." As Jason falls silent, Harvey continues toward me. "So, what do you have to offer?" He breathes in my face. The pause of my answer makes him raise his gun toward Dick, this time aiming higher up on his chest. _A lethal shot._

I move quickly on instinct, making the barrel hover underneath my left eye. "You already shot him for me."

"The first time was for giving me trouble." He grabs my hair and yanks my head back, causing me to look up at him while pressing the barrel deeper into my skull. I grit my teeth to keep the gasp from escaping my lips.

Dick mumbles my name twice before being shushed by Jason. "Quiet Dickybird. Just stay still." The younger instructs as Tim applies more pressure to the wound in his brother's stomach.

My attention is brought back to Harvey as he forces the gun to the side of my head, turning my chin, and making me face Dick. I've never seen so much fear in his eyes, and for a moment the emotion passes to me. _He doesn't want to lose me._ The thought is heartwarming until the ice cold realization hits. _I don't want to be lost._ This isn't how I wanted to go. This isn't when I wanted to go. As Shadow it's obvious that the work I do is dangerous, but as Kate? My heartbeat increases with the realization that this might be it. _I always thought it would be quick, with the rush of adrenalin flowing through my veins._ Never while at a party slowly awaiting my demise as a painfully quiet room stares back at me.

"I get it now." Harvey glances between the two of us. "You're his newest bitch." His laugh jostles the gun against my skin. "I wonder if I _should_ shoot you instead." He comes closer to my face. "Might mess with him more than a bullet to the shoulder." Dick grows more panicked, breath escaping his lungs quickly. Two Face smirks. "Looks like it's already taking its toll." He gives me a shrug. "Sorry doll face."

I glare at the mangled man. _I'm not dying. _Shadow can still save me. For once I can't condemn the skills I've learned over the years. _Not today, Harvey. _I'm about to react when Bruce shouts out and scrambles to get me out of the way. The gun goes off and the man crumbles to the ground clutching his chest. "No!" I cry. Forgetting about the threat standing before me I fall to my knees. He's breathing irregularly, judging by the placement of the now growing blood patch, the bullet clipped his right lung. Tearing the buttons from his jacket and shirt I ball up the skirt of my dress and do my best to slow the flow of blood pouring from his body.

Bruce grasps my upper arm and pulls me toward him, doing his best to wrap his arms around my upper body. "No, no, no."

My brow draws downward. "It's okay Bruce. You'll be fine, just let me help you."

"No, don't Harvey." My eyes widen as I turn to see a gun aimed at my head. I realize my mistake too late. With my current position there's no way I can get out of the line of fire in time.

Harvey chuckles. "Good reflexes Bruce, but in the end she still dies." I hear the shot but the pain never comes. My eyes peek open slowly to discover a red cape before me. A sigh of relieve escapes my lungs as Superman and Flash round up the various gunmen and ensure the safety of the rest of the guests. Flash disappears with Dick in arms and returns a few moments later for Bruce.

* * *

Alfred had brought me a change of clothes more than ten minutes ago. Instead of changing I stand before the mirror and stare at the blood staining my dress, face, and hands. _This is how I make people feel._ I think to myself. _I kill people and the ones that are close to them end up like this._ Though I don't go as public with my work as Harvey, Shadow's assignments create the same effect. _How much pain has this family already gone through?_ Between vigilantism at night to waltzing as the sons of a billionaire by day, the Wayne boys have been exposed to more pain and fear than an individual experiences in a lifetime. _And you're just going to make it worse._ I silently tell my reflection.

A knock sounds at my door a moment later, and ends with Alfred stepping in. "Miss Kate, I had expected you to be washed up and dressed by now. Master Jason is finishing his statement with the police and will be doing the same shortly." After Tim, Damian, and Selina left for the hospital, Jason stayed behind with Alfred and I to speak with the police and dismiss the guests. I was actually quite surprised at how he handled himself. After being stuck in my own thoughts, I notice Alfred beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder and turning me toward him. "Are you alright my dear? You're not hurt are you?"

I clear my throat. "No Alfred, I'm fine." I look up at him and attempt to give him a reassuring smile. "Sorry, I just zoned out for a moment. I'll get cleaned up now."

After a quick shower and change, I find myself in the backseat with Jason as Alfred drives us to Gotham General. Sitting next to him I glance over his hunched form. The fear and concern that he held in his eyes when I saw him almost a month ago is gone. The youthfulness in his face has faded. Now he just looks tired. The slope of his shoulders and drooping of his eyes show his exhaustion. It ages him, making him look more like Bruce. It's only now that I see the similarities. The curve of his jaw. The crook in his nose. Both men had the cartilage broken at least once. The same feeling of lost hope and determination for a better life clings to the look in their eyes. The young man heaves a sigh and wrests his head in his hands, dragging them backward through his hair. I smiles sadly and pull him toward me. Wrapping my arms around him I rest his head on my shoulder and kiss the top of his head. "Come here Jay. Just rest for now." I expect him to protest, only being three years his senior I'm sure he doesn't want me treating him like this, but he gives no complaint.

Walking up to the front desk we're quickly ushered toward the correct room until a hand clamps on my arm. I tense as I keep myself from breaking the man's nose. _Get a grip, he's not a threat and you're not here to kill anyone. _"I'm sorry Miss, but you can't go in with them." I stare at him, partially confused.

Jason breaks the silence. "What do you mean she can't fucking go in with us?"

"Jason." I scold lightly, surprised that Alfred hasn't chimed in on his younger charge's language.

"No, _she_ is coming with us."

"I'm sorry, but it's family only."

"Then where's Selina?"

"Mr. Wayne asked that she be let in."

"And now I'm asking that Kate be let in."

"But Mr. Wayne hasn't…"

"I don't care what my father has or hasn't said. I'm speaking for the family now since the two oldest are unable. At the current moment I'm in charge. So you're going to let her see my family and that's final."

It's then that Alfred chooses to step in, placing a hand on each of our shoulders. "Come now Master Jason, Miss Kate. I believe we're needed."

Dick wakes up an hour after Bruce regains consciousness. The crooked grin on his face tells me he's still a little foggy from the pain medication. I stroke away the bangs hanging in his eyes. "Hey." I call softly. "How are you feeling?"

Bruce perks up at the sound of my question and begins to move. "Master Bruce, I do believe the Doctor said something about bed rest that you may want to acknowledge." His oldest charge ignores the annoyed voice and continues to make his way to Dick's side.

He places his hand on top of his oldest's head as a small smile brightens his face. "How're you doing chum?"

Dick smiles tiredly. "Merry Christmas."

Bruce genuinely laughs. "Merry Christmas Dicky." He cups his son's face lovingly and kisses his forehead, as the rest of the family comes over.

Dick looks around at each of them, but stops once he notices me. "Hey Kate." He says quietly.

A smile springs to my face as I tighten my grip on his hand. "Hey Dick, how are you feeling?"

He shrugs. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Kate, we never asked. _Are_ you okay?" I look over at Jason who shrugs. "You did just stand up against Two Face."

Bruce looks to me with concern. Before he can express it I interject. "I'm fine guys, really. Not even a scratch." I look to Bruce and smile. "Thank you."

He nods his head in response as Alfred steps back into the room yielding a platter of cheese cake. I laugh as the rest of the room lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Alfred." Bruce speaks for everyone as the old gentleman passes out plates.

"You're quite welcome, Master Bruce." He gleams at each of us. "While waiting for Master Jason and Miss Kate, I believed we could all use a particular pick me up."

Accepting my plate I thank the butler, wondering when he had actually left the room. _Maybe that's where Bruce gets his stealth skills._

* * *

The next few days I've found myself spending more and more time at the Manor. I've had to leave a few times for business with the Light. Batman received a knife to the shoulder two days after Bruce Wayne was released from the hospital. The act wasn't ideal, but it was the only way to get him the flash drive with information on Deathstroke without drawing unwanted attention.

Waking up in the one of the oversized guest rooms and to Alfred's cooking for breakfast is heavenly. It makes me wish more and more that I was actually part of this family. Trotting down the hallway I make my way to Dick's room. After a quick knock and a response

of "come in" I slip in the room and find Dick attempting to get his shirt over his head. Giving a quick laugh I go to help him and notice his jeans and socked feet. "Leslie said to stay in bed for at least a week, it's only been six days." I scold lightly.

He finally gets his head through the neck hole and now works on his arms with my assistance. "Six days is long enough. Besides, I'm fine."

I sigh. "I suppose you've had worse." I pause. "Judging by the scars."

He freezes as I pull the shirt down for him. "You're fine." I say quietly. "You don't have to explain." He smiles at me gratefully before standing, bringing me close, and kissing me gently. I sigh. _Another reason why I like waking up here. _

"We should get downstairs. Alfred will bring up our breakfast shortly is we don't make it down to the dining room in time." I nod and follow him downstairs with our fingers entwined.

Sitting down at the table, Bruce eyes us wearily. "Dick." He says sternly, giving the young man a warning.

The younger shrugs it off and fills his plate. "I'm fine Bruce, really." Dick eyes him in question. "Are_ you_ alright to be sitting with us?"

Before the father can respond, Tim begins a small conversation and breakfast continues on without further concerns.

My phone vibrates as we sit in the living room and watch Jason annihilate Damian in another video game. Tim cheers the older on as Dick and I sit quietly together, his arm wrapped around my middle while I lean into his less injured side. Checking the interruptive annoyance I see his text and sigh. Dick looks at me in slight concern which I shake my head at. "It's fine. I just need to head home." He nods and walks me to the garage after I say my goodbyes. With a quick kiss I'm on my way home toward my next mission.

"How are things going with your assignment, sweetheart?" He questions, eyeing me rather skeptically as I strap on my holsters.

"It's going well. I suspect him to tell me shortly, no more than a few months."

He nods. "That's expected. The bats have never been known to trust anyone _that_ easily."

I nod in agreeance. "So what's my assignment now?"

He grunts, bringing up an image of a makeshift hospital. My heart sinks. "Bialian rebels are attempting to overthrow Queen Bee. They've taken a heavy hit this past month and have set up a hospital in an old school not too far from the border of the country. We believe that Rumaan Harjavti of Qurac will be sending aid tonight while The Bialians celebrate the coming of the new year." He pauses and hands me a pack of explosives. "Take out the rebel base and do your best to stop the shipment."

I nod. "It's just me then?"

"I'll be with you. I had requested that some of your makeshift team join, but the Light believes that you do better without them. Judging by your track record I can't deny them that. Though those missions had been against the Young Justice team and not entirely accurate. Either way, I'll step in if things get out of hand." _If they weren't entirely accurate, why did I still get punished for those failed missions? _I want to ask but keep my mouth shut. He tosses me a fatherbox and ads. "Be careful sweetheart. I wouldn't be surprised if those justice brats showed up to aid the rebellion and ensure the safety of the shipments. I'll follow shortly."

I give a stiff nod. "Yes daddy."

* * *

_Why isn't this activating?_ Slipping in the building unseen and placing each explosive hadn't been much of a challenge. The only fluke now was the activation code. I growl in frustration as I'm given a tone of failure for the seventh time. "I give up." Pressing my com I call for aid. "Shadow to Deathstroke."

"Go ahead."

"I can't get the explosives to accept the activation code."

"Your mission is to set the explosives and detain the shipment. I will carry out the detonation."

Rolling my eyes I keep myself from sighing. _You couldn't have told me that before? _"Understood." _He's waiting for them to arrive to arrive. It's not a question of if they will or not. He knows they'll show_. "Nightwing won't be killed by the blast will he? He's still my responsibility."

"You'll still have your assignment, don't worry sweetheart." He responds. I can hear the hint of annoyance clinging to his words.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly I survey the layout of the city below. The old stone buildings beginning to crumble are baked by the setting sun. I remove my mask to wipe the beads of sweat collecting on my cheek bones. After putting it back in its proper place, I spy a dust cloud rising on the horizon. Squinting against the sun I make out a small caravan. "Shadow to Deathstroke, I have a visual. Repeat, I have a visual."

"Confirmed. Proceed with caution. I'll track your progress."

"Understood." _It would be a shame if your soldier got in over her head and died on you. _I roll my shoulders attempting to release some of the tension. _Isn't that what happened to Drea and Matt?_ Leaping from rooftop to rooftop I settle for a break at the top of the wall. Shadows shield my black covered form. The heat from the now set sun disguises my body among the warmed brick. The first Humvee passes by my hiding spot. Holding my breath I notice Superboy as one of the soldiers walking at the front of the line, rifle raised to play his part and blend in. Next I spy Batgirl, then Guardian and Kid Flash. Static and Impulse sit next to Artemis driving a jeep in the center, protecting the back of the transport truck holding the supplies. I assume this is where Nightwing and Red Robin hold position. My eyes search the sky but fail to locate the camouflaged bioship. The Martian and Atlantians must have stayed back due to the extreme heat. _With most of the team here they probably figured they weren't needed. _This was more of a hindrance than a help. _Without Miss Martian I can't tell them about the bombs without getting caught by Deathstroke. _

A flash of red light from the building across from me grabs my attention. _That's the signal._ I spring off the rooftop. _Time to have some fun. _I think sarcastically. My swords are drawn before I land on the jeep's hood. Static hollers out in surprise as I slice through the metal hood, damaging the engine and shutting it down. The active grenade leaves my fingertips and rattles against the transport truck's metal floor before a birdarang can be thrown my way.

"Red move!" I hear Nightwing shout. He and Red Robin summersault out of the back moments before the truck is engulfed in flames.

An aggressive growl spins my attention around as swords meet escrima sticks and staff. Static attempts to aid the two birds against me, but Artemis holds him back. "No, we're needed at the base to set up a perimeter and protect the wounded."

As the rest of the militia follows suit Nightwing orders Red to go. "The younger protests at first, but follows soon after. "Never thought Deathstroke would send you against us alone." I see through the facade of anger. He's searching for the information I've promised, the information I've delivered in the past.

Seeing Red Robin about to enter the school building brings on panic. "Who says I'm alone?"

"Aren't you?" He asks, taking a few swings I easily avoid.

Pinning him to the ground I press a knife to his throat. "I have an old mentor backing me up today." The whites of his mask widen. "And we've got a bit of a surprise too. You remember what happened to Ivy's safe house the other month?" I glance up at the make shift hospital to give him more of an idea. He begins to struggle as his realization rises. I let up on his right arm ever so slightly. He notices the difference, tears himself free, and grabs my throat, throwing me off of him. Hand raised to his ear he barks orders and sprints to the rest of his team.

Regaining my footing I begin to follow but am stopped by my own radio. "Shadow do not pursue. I repeat, do not pursue." I stop dead in my tracks, watching Nightwing's form disappear within the building. Deathstroke drops down beside me chuckling lightly. "Let's see how resourceful my old apprentice is." My eyes widen at the sight of the building bursting into flame. _NO!_ Keeping a calm composure on the outside I look to Deathstroke as he places a hand on my shoulder. The burning fire lighting up his two-toned mask against the dark sky. "Happy New Year sweetheart."

"Happy New Year daddy."

* * *

Lying in bed at two in the morning, I stare up at my wall wondering how many survived. A tear streams down the side of my face and drips into my ear. _I told them I would help them take Deathstroke down. _I take in a shaky breath and let it out slowly. _And now I've killed who knows how many people and possibly some of the team._ The room lights up as my phone begins to vibrate. Seeing the incoming call I sigh in relief. "Dick, everything okay?" I ask tiredly.

"Kate? It's Bruce."

"Bruce?" _I killed him. Dick's dead. God I killed him! _"What's wrong? Is Dick okay?"

He sighs deeply, most likely dragging a hand down his face. "There's been an accident. Dick's been asking for you. Would you mind coming to the manor?"

I shake my head. "No not at all. I'm leaving now." Hanging up the phone I don't wait for a response and jump out of bed grabbing clothes and launching myself out of the room. Deathstroke is still in a meeting about tonight's progress. Apparently the Light wasn't too happy about him setting off the explosives while the team was inside, meaning that Ras wasn't too keen on him damaging Nightwing before I had my chance to prove myself.

I park in front of the grand stairs leading to the front of the home and sprint up the marble steps. Alfred's there with a rather somber expression, holding the door open for me. "How bad is it, Alfred? What exactly happened?"

The old butler just shakes his head. "Master Dick will tell you everything, I'm sure. He's been in quite a bit of pain and would just like to see you." I nod and follow him up to Dick's room. Jason, Tim, and Damian are waiting outside. The oldest of the three sitting on the floor in between the others. Tim rests his head on Jason's shoulder as Damian clings to his older brother's side. They all glance up at me numbly. I do my best to offer a reassuring smile. "Wait here a moment Miss Kate." I nod and take a seat in front of the three boys. Damian instantly crawls into my lap and I stroke the black locks out of his eyes. His sudden cry for attention startles me slightly. Damian's never been one to show affection, or call for it, but as I look down at the boy in my arms I realize that he's only twelve. And his oldest brother, someone he looks up to and loves, is hurt. I wrap my arms around his shaking form and rock him gently because it's exactly what Dick would have done.

Every so often we hear quiet whimpers muffled by the closed door. Alfred's "wait here for a moment" turns into an hour. I sigh tiredly and notice that Damian's already fallen asleep. "Jason." I whisper quietly. The older boy opens his eyes and stares at me. I nod down to Damian and then over to Tim who's also turned in for the night. The older understands, scoops up Tim in his arms, and carries him into his room. Standing I take Damian and put him to bed as well. After the covers have been tucked I close the door gently and find Jason back at his spot outside Dick's door. Crouching down before him I place a hand on his knee. "Come on Jay, it's been a long night."

He shakes his head. "I'm not tired."

"Yes you are. You should get some rest."

"I'm fine Kate."

"No you're not. You're hardly able to keep your eyes open."

Pulling his knees to his chest he mumbles into them. "I just need to make sure Dick's okay."

I nod. "He'll be fine Jay. I promise. But hurting yourself like this won't help him. You need sleep." He stares at me for a long second as tears begin to collect in his eyes. "Come here Jay. Come here." Holding out my arms he grabs onto me and buries his face in the crook of my neck. I feel tears drip onto my collar bone as his shoulders begins to shudder. Shushing him gently I have him stand and guide him to his room. As he lays down on the bed I pull the covers up around his shoulders and run my fingers through his hair, trying to do what Drea did for me whenever I had a nightmare. His eyes droop and close for the last time that night just before I kiss his forehead and close the door behind me.

Bruce is there waiting for me. "You got them all to sleep?" The dark circles under his eyes show that he's in the same situation as his sons. Smiling sadly I nod. "Thank you." Relief floods his voice as he sighs and drags a hand down his face.

"You should get some sleep too." I suggest quietly as we walk back toward Dick's room.

He shakes his head. "I need to stay with him. I can't just leave him alone like this."

"That's why I'm here." He looks over at me. "I'll take care him. He'll be fine. If anything happens I'll come get you."

He stops outside his oldest's door. "But I've always been there." Desperation begins to show as the sleep deprivation sinks in.

I cross my arms comfortably and lean against the wall. "Get some sleep Bruce. You need it." Before he protests I add. "I promise I'll wake you up the moment anything changes."

He sighs. "You promise?"

"Promise."

As Bruce retreats to his room down the hall Alfred and Leslie emerge from Dick's room. "Where are the young masters? And Master Bruce?"

"I sent them to bed." Looking into faces of shock I begin to wonder if I've made a mistake. "Should I not have?"

"Of course you should have Miss Kate. I just didn't believe it entirely possible."

As four-thirty rolls around I find myself sitting in a rather stiff chair next to Dick's bed. Leaning forward I rest my arms and head on the bit of mattress on his left side. My hand grasps his gently with my thumb stroking his palm. It's then that I'm welcomed with a quiet moan. I move to sit on the edge of the bed and lean forward. "Dick? Dick can you hear me?"

His eyes crack open slightly as he smiles. "Hey babe."

I snort. "Babe? Since when do you call me babe?"

A serious look washes over his face. He stares at me for a moment, as if contemplating my question. He relaxes slightly a moment later when he's finally reached a decision. "Since I realized I want to tell you everything."

The air flows from my lungs. _You can't mean that. _"What?" I manage quietly.

"I need you to do something for me." I nod. My jaw clenches. _Don't do this. You can't do this._

"Open the bottom drawer there." He nods toward the bed side table beside me. Pulling open the drawer I reach in with quivering hands and pull out his Nightwing costume. The blue bird shines in the moon light seeping in through the balcony doors. Dick gives a breathy chuckle. "It's difficult to explain, but when you think about it, it's pretty obvious." He's looking at me now, but I can't meet his gaze. Instead I stare down at the blue bird clenched in my fingertips. "I know we haven't been together long, but I felt like you deserved to know." He pauses for a moment. "After tonight, I didn't know what would happen. Leslie said I was pretty close. I didn't think it was fare to do that to you without you actually knowing." I look up at him then and he notices the wetness of my eyes. "Kate?" His hand rests on my jaw. "Hey, it's okay. This doesn't mean anything different. Nothing's going to happen. It just means that-"

"No." I whisper.

His hand pulls away slightly, hovering over my skin. "Wh…what?" The hurt in his voice is evident.

"No." I say more sternly this time.

As I stand he sits up in bed. "Kate, don't do this. I just need you to understand."

"No." It seems to be the only word my mouth can form at the moment. _Get out of here!_ I order myself.

"What do you mean 'no?'" The thickness of emotion in his voice cripples me.

"I can't do this, Dick. I can't do this." _Why did you have to tell me? God why did you have to tell me! He'll know. He already knows. My mission is to kill you when you trust me, when you tell me. Why did you have to tell me? _"You shouldn't have told me!" I shout.

"Kate, please don't go." He shouts after my fleeing form.

* * *

Speeding down the highway I leave Gotham behind me and pull over at an abandoned gas station fifty miles out. I remove the knife from my boot to cut the tracker from my skin. "Going somewhere sweetheart?"

I freeze. "I just needed some air daddy." The response is quick, but won't help my situation.

"After Richard confessed to you that he was Nightwing, you chose to get some air? I didn't know that was part of you objective."

I shake my head. "I can't. I can't do this. I don't want to."

He comes up behind me. "This is your mission Kate. If you don't complete it you _will _die." He draws his sword. "And if you put up a fight, I'll strike you down right here." I don't bother turning to see that he's serious. Instead I bolt into the forest behind the station and fumble with my phone.

Before the first ring finishes he answers. "Kate? Kate don't hang up. I need to talk to you."

"Dick!" I shout, the sound of my breathing echoing in the receiver.

"Kate, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Track my phone. He's going to take me."

"Who? Where are you Kate? What's wrong?"

I glance behind me and see no sign of him. Slowing down I come to a halt and search the tree line. "Where did go?" I ask panicked. I hear Dick's shouts on the other line, but they're easily ignored as fear creeps into my mind. The phone is knocked from my hands as a boot connects with my back. "Get away from me!" I shout. Scrambling up I dodge and block his fists and sword. He comes closer, attempting to get a hand on me. Instead he receives a knife to the thigh. Growling in pain he grabs me and pushes me to the ground. His knuckles scrape against bone as he begins to pummel my face and torso. The anger in his eye glows brightly as he grits his teeth. He's no longer my father, so I call him for what he is. "Deathstroke, Deathstroke stop! Dick help." I call over to the phone resting a few feet from my bloodied mouth. "Help me!"

As he strikes me in between the eyes my vision darkens slightly. I can barely make out the shadowed form of Deathstroke leaning over me. It's then that he lets go and picks up my phone. I only comprehend every other word, but I know enough that he's egging Dick on, attempting to lead him down a false path. Worst of all, I know he'll succeed. Deathstroke knows how to manipulate his apprentices.

**PS so this story is almost finished, I have a few more chapters to go and then I'm done. I have an idea to continue the story with Shadow (Sort of an after affect of this one once I've come to a conclusion). It's probably about five or six chapters. Is anyone really interested? And should I continue this story or just start a new one? Please let me know whether you're tired of Shadow or not. I won't write it unless I get a response. Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**SORRY! I realize that I wrote that PS message at 2am and totally didn't phrase it properly. Don't worry, I'm totally finishing this story, I always planned to. I was wondering mostly about a continuation, but with the small uproar I caused I can see that no one would really protest to me continuing this and making it a little longer. So yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. So to fully apologize I wrote a bit of the next chapter and uploaded it majorly early. You'll still have chapter 17 on Tuesday (or as close to Tuesday as I can manage). ENJOY!**

Three weeks, that's how long I've been trapped here. Three weeks of pain. Three weeks of torture with little food, water, or sleep. I've been hanging from these chains for three weeks. Bones have been broken, flesh torn open. The skin on my back now holds new scars. The branding on my hip was redone yesterday. The black skin has begun to crack and peel away to fresh pink. Every movement causes my body to sway, tearing open each wound, new and old. Though I don't heal as quickly as a speedster, many of the bones and most of the skin has mended. I snort at the thought of Kid Flash. How the last time I saw him he had run into a building about to explode, along with Artemis and the rest of the team. _I hurt them._ I think pitifully. _And now I'm just going to cause them more pain. _Gritting my teeth I raise my head to survey the old factory. Deathstroke brought me here once he found me in the forest. We're far enough from civilization, from Gotham that's now being patrolled by other heroes. _I never thought I'd hear of the day when Batman willingly allowed two Kryptonians into his city._ Looking down at the blood stained floor I understand why he took me away. My screams would have alerted anyone with enhanced hearing to my presence. After blacking out that night, I woke to his sweet coaxing. Telling me everything was alright. Tears streamed down my face. He said that I could fix this. If I pledged my loyalty back to the Light and took out Nightwing, everything would go back to normal. He wouldn't have to hurt me if I decided on my own. Ras still hadn't given up on me. He wanted Shadow as an asset to the Light. _He wanted to use me like everyone else._ Deathstroke cupped my face lovingly and wiped away the tear tracks. He assured me that he loved me, that I was his baby girl. I wanted nothing more than to believe him, to be his daughter. But that would mean remaining Shadow, and that was something I couldn't do, not after everything I've promised to do. As I stared at the way his brow relaxed and formed comforting expression, I began to remember the times he had been a father to me. Car rides on family vacations, his laughter as my siblings and I chatted from the back seat and our mother held his hand sitting in the passenger's seat. The time I had fallen while we were hiking and he carried me back to camp, comforting me as I cried after seeing the blood dripping down my shin. _He's my daddy._ The thought ran loud and clear through my mind. _He's the only one that I have who cares about me._ The only one to tell me he loves me and he's proud of me. _Artemis, Dick, and the others would never accept me if they knew. Deathstroke is the only person I have left that cares about me._ As he stood there, stroking my face and telling me everything was going to be alright something dawned on me. You never realize how manipulative a father can be until he's standing right in front of you. I remember his expression when I refused, his sigh as he drug a hand down his face. I remember how my blood ran cold at the realization of my mistake. "The Light won't accept no for an answer sweetheart." He drew a blade the length of my forearm. "My job now is to break you."

That was three weeks ago. And now I find myself hanging in the same position in much more pain than I did before he said those words. Part of me wants to give in and do whatever the Light asks, to allow them to control me, but with every new hit, every new break, every new mental attack came anger. A rage grew inside of me. A new determination to see an end to Deathstroke and the Light, a new hope that one of my screams would be loud enough to draw the attention of a passerby, that a leaguer would come bursting through the rusted doors and unclamp the cuffs from my wrists. And with every passing day my hope became more determined to be a reality. _They're coming for me. They have to be. I can't hold on for much longer. _

As the door creaks open on its unused hinges my head snaps up, making my vision sway. I can't see the figure walking toward me, but by the sound of his footsteps and voice I know I'm far from safe. "The League and their brats are getting too close, and the Great One doesn't wish to chance your escape so we're going to do this the quick and easy way for now. After you've completed your mission you'll be broken by your own doing, then you'll be mine."

His words are difficult to process entirely until his image clears a few inches in front of me. I glance down at his hand and begin to struggle in my bonds. _No, he can't do this._ Tears begin to collect but I refuse to let the drop. He can't see me like this. I won't be week in front of him. _He hasn't broken me. _As his hand clamps down on the crook of my arm I attempt to lash out at him. If not for the fatigue and lack of nourishment I might have been successful. The needle slides under the layers of skin and punctures the vein. "No! You can't do this. I won't let you control me. I'll fight it!" He says nothing, just gives me a knowing smirk and presses down the plunger causing my conscious thought to haze over.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, so this is a little bit shorter, but I'm on time and dealing with heat stroke so give me a break. Um, not much to say about this chapter, only that it leads to the climax which is coming at you next week. So excited. ENJOY!**

The Atlantians are first. From what I can gather, Deathstroke wants an audience for my kill; the team and their mentors will watch as Nightwing dies. A missing Aqualad and his King will go unnoticed by the League for longer than any other members. The two are quite known to take a trip to Atlantis every now and again. Deathstroke locates them on an island a few miles off the coast of Happy Harbor. Though the cave is gone, the area is still off limits to the public. As they run through a nightly training exercise, I wait patiently. With Aqualad's back toward me I slip out from the shadows and watch as my hand snatches poisonous darts from my belt. Once the young hero brings up a wall of water to block an attack from his king my feet take off in a sprint. The darts lodge into the skin of his neck, causing him to release a cry of pain. He crumbles to the ground as the wall before him drops. _He'll lose consciousness in three minutes. _I think with some relief. Aqualad still twitches on the ground gritting his teeth in pain. "Kaldur-ahm!" Aquaman shouts in surprise, running toward his fallen pupil. Darts fling from my fingertips but he avoids them easily. Surrounding himself with a stream of water he attempts to provide a protective barrier. _You've never fought me before. _I think to myself. _Aqualad wouldn't be this naïve._

The young hero must be thinking the same thing. He does his best to warn his mentor. "My king, do not…" His words slur from the drug, keeping him from drawing Aquaman's attention to the potassium tablets I toss into the water surrounding the older hero. The detonation is quick. He's thrown back several feet and strikes a rock formation, knocking him unconscious. Walking toward the man to administer some of the poison, Aqualad clamps a hand around my ankle. "Shadow, how could you? We… we trusted you. You promised to… go against Deathstroke. To… to provide us with information to… to take him down, to save you. After giving Nightwing intel last month, why… why are you doing this now?" Deathstroke must not have known about this, because not a split second later my right hand plunges a blade into the skin on the outside of my ribcage. The pain is sudden, but he won't let me cry out. Instead I remain still and watch as Aqualad's eyes grow wide with realization. "The drugs Artemis mentioned, he… he is controlling you at this moment." Apparently Deathstroke doesn't want to wait for the drugs to do their work. Wrenching my leg from his grasp I stomp my heel on the bridge of his nose, sending him into a deep slumber.

* * *

I find both Martians in Manhunter's apartment, enjoying dinner together. J'onn has never felt my mind before, but M'gann is well aware of the guarded thought Shadow possesses. _Maybe I can get a warning to her before Deathstroke attacks. _Hope begins to rise in my chest as I slip into the apartment and begin to reach out. _M'gann! _I feel her presence in my mind, which is shortly joined by her uncle. Before I can think to form another sentence a mind splitting pain runs through my skull. I scream within my own conscious causing the two Martians to falter. As my body walks out into the dining room I see them sitting at the table, hunched over and clenching their heads. The pain increases, causing me to go blind to the scene playing out before me. As I drop through a boomtube the pain stops and Deathstroke releases me from his control. Hitting the ground hard my knees give as I crumble to the floor. I gaze around me in a daze. The Martians are there, lying in a heap. Smoke rises from their clothing as embers still cling to their unconscious forms. _I must have started a fire. _ I gather as Deathstroke steps forward and activates the inhibitor collars. _I doubt I left anything behind to prove that I was the arson. _I know I should be fighting and attempting to run, but in reality there's no point. _Once he hits me with that pain again, I'm helpless. _

As Deathstroke turns toward me he sends a steel tipped boot into my side. Hunching forward I groan and attempt to catch my breath. "I figured you were attempting to contact the Martians." He pulls me up by my hair so I'm meeting his gaze. "And if you weren't," his glare increases, "than think of this as a warning." He points behind, referring to the Martians. "If those inhibitor collars ever deactivate, you'll feel that pain until those lights come back on."

* * *

Falling from the boomtube I land atop a building towering over a sleeping city. _I'm in Star._ Dread fills my stomach. _I'm going after Artemis. _Though I've now injured and captured two friends, the thought of betraying the one you've grown up with, the one you're closest to, who knows you better than anyone else, is as if you're destroying a part of yourself.

The grapple gun springs into my hand the moment my feet leave the edge of the building. I spy them a few moments later. As the three Arrows slip in through the skylights of an old factory, I land to observe their progress. Shots are fired. Red Arrow dodges and shoots at explosive arrow to knock three gunmen to the floor. Another appears behind him, but is quickly disarmed by Artemis. The red head turns to give a small smile and nod of thanks. "I could use help over _here _if you two don't mind." Green Arrow calls out sarcastically.

The two sprint into action and aid their mentor. "What's wrong gramps? Can't handle that bow like you used to?" Red Arrow chimes, receiving an arrow pointed his way. He tucks and rolls slimly missing its rounded tip. "Really?"

Green Arrow shrugs as Artemis knocks out the last of their assailants. "It slipped." The older man smirks.

The blonde shakes her head. "Will you two grow up? Seriously, you're acting like two speedst-" A surprised gasp of pain leaves her lips as my dagger imbeds itself in her right shoulder blade.

"Artemis!" Red Arrow cries out, catching her while the drugs the blade was laced with go to work. Green Arrow shoots multiple arrows toward my awaiting form, but the distance between us allows me to twist out of the way with ease. "What did you do to her? The younger shouts. After receiving no answer he turns back to the girl in his arms. Her eyes begin to flutter shut. "No, no Artemis stay with me." His pleas seem to be in vain. "I already lost my little sister once, I'm not going through that again, now wake up!"

I engage with Green Arrow, cutting his bow in half. Deathstroke wastes little time in bringing the older hero to his knees. With a swift kick to the temple he's out cold. At the sight of his fallen mentor, Red Arrow growls and launches himself toward me. "What did you do to her?" He catches my arm and pulls me toward him, kneeing me in the stomach. Twisting out of his grasp I pull his arm behind him and tear it out of socket. His cry of pain echoes off the metal rafters. Throwing his head back into mine, my vision blurs as I stumble and release him. "She said you were her best friend! She said you brought Wally back. So why are you doing this now?" I throw down a smoke pellet and appear behind him. Hitting him in the back of the head with the hilt of my sword he crumbles and my work is finished.

* * *

Night covers me as I slip into the apartment's bedroom window. A flickering of light comes from down the hall as he rapidly changes the channel. A trip wire is set just before my hand slams the window shut. "Hey babe, how did tonight go? Was Ollie's information good?" I don't answer. "Babe?" His question overflows with concern. "Babe, you okay?" Without an answer, he speeds down the hall toward me. "Artemis!" Tripping, he lands harshly against the floor, skin burning from the friction of the rug. My sword runs through his calf, and pins him to the floor. Taking out a syringe I go to end this quickly. "A little slow for a speedster don't you think?" My voice is harsh and course from underuse these past few days. I take a step forward, not expecting him to vibrate his molecules, releasing him from my blade, and grab me from behind.

He leans forward to whisper in my ear. "Spending all that time in the speedforce, gave me a little extra boost actually. But I'm guessing you didn't really know that, huh Deathstroke?" My fists tighten as I try to reach for my belt. "That's right, I know you're controlling her. Just like I know her voice." Triumph pumps through my veins. _Wally help me, please help me. _"Did you know that I can pick out a voice based on the speed of different sound waves?" He chuckles. "It's a neat trick I learned." Shifting slightly, he holds me tighter. "Kate, I know you're in there. I know you can fight this. I _need _you to fight him."

My middle finger manages to press down on the center of my belt, sending an electric shock over the surface of my suit. Wally screams and falls to the ground, twitching as current continues to run through his body. As I turn toward him, a deep chuckle rattles my throat. "Look at this, in the same position Artemis was in just a few hours ago."

The red head glares up at me. "What… what did you do to her?" He asks through gritted teeth. Streams of electricity are still coursing through his body.

Crouching down I inject him with the drug. "The same thing I'm going to do with you."

* * *

_Central City in broad daylight. _I survey the busy city below, everyone smiling and wishing each other a good morning. _The League will know once I complete this job. They'll know that Leaguers are going missing, and they'll know that I'm behind it all. _I watch as my hand reaches into my belt and pulls out an explosive, activates it, and drops it onto the street corner ten stories below. The ground shakes as it detonates on contact. _That was incredibly subtle. _I think sarcastically. "What are you doing here Shadow?" He appears quickly behind me. I don't speak. Instead I throw countless knives their way. The two speedsters avoid them easily, but this was expected. Throwing down pellets, each one erupts and spreads a rather foul smelling clay. As Flash and Impulse trial into the entrapping material, each comes to an abrupt stop. "What?"

I chuckle at the red clad hero's confusion. "Non-liquefiable adhesive, regardless of what speed you reach, you can't break it down. In other words, you're stuck." I throw out two metal disks that attach themselves to the speedsters. Each look down at their chests with a nervous look of fear. "Don't worry, they're not bombs." I press a button on the remote now resting in my hand. A tone sounds, as a light flashes red on the disks. "Like them? The newest in power inhibitor technology. And they still have their perks." Pressing another button, the hero cry out in pain as volts of electricity run through their bodies. As I walk up to them I feel my lips spread in a smile. "Goodnight." My voice rings as they lose consciousness.

Standing at the top of the daily planet I take in a deep breath. "Superman!" My voice is lost to the sounds of the city, but I know he hears my cry. "This is Shadow, and I'm waiting for a challenge."

Blue and red hovers just off the edge of the roof before I can blink. His right hand is to his ear. "We've found Shadow."

"We?" Glancing around I spy Superboy and chuckle. "Well, you just made this _much _easier." _He's rather talkative with these two. _I think to myself, hoping that this will end soon. Remaining in the center of the rooftop I put my arms out in a sick challenge. "Come and get me."

Superman's hand is around my throat before I can finish my sentence. Superboy moves forward as a precaution. Only once the elder's fingers tighten around my windpipe, does he realize the fatigue. "What?" A moan of pain releases from his lips as his grip loosens and he falls to his knees. Superboy follows shortly after.

"Upgraded the suit since the last time we met." _What upgrade? _"Kryptonite laced into the fibers, so every time you get close to me you cause your own destruction." I wave a hand toward the red caped hero who grits his teeth. A chuckle forces its way from my mouth. "This was too easy."

"I wouldn't say that." Turning, I spy Batman and Nightwing perched on the edge of the building. "You have a civilian held captive, where is she?" The older hero asks.

I full out laugh. "She's gone. Has been for a few days now."

Nightwing growls in anger. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

Batman steps in. "Stand down Shadow. You're coming with us."

"Are you sure about that?" Pulling my dual swords, I see the blades have been replaced with the green glowing rock and thrust them through the chests of the Kryptonians on either side of me. The two cry out as the bats protest and approach me just before we fall through the boomtube opening beneath us.

* * *

Gotham is a little more difficult to maneuver around than Central or Metropolis. Much like Star, the dark city holds more than a few muggers and mob bosses. Deranged criminals run the streets below. As I look out from the old bell tower, I hope none choose to show their faces tonight. _There'll be no Batman to stop them. _Gunfire sounds to my right, which leads to my best bet of finding the bats. Approaching the abandoned side of the docks I slip into warehouse seventeen. _Just the bat tonight? _I watch as the mentor fights alone and stand there, eyeing the bat as he ties up the last of his opponents. "Deathstroke." His voice comes calm and smooth as he turns toward me. Robin steps out from behind him as I spy the two Reds flanking me on either side.

"I know you can hear us Shadow. Just like I know you've fought this before." My eyes trail upward and spy Nightwing crouching in the rafters. Springing down he lands six feet away from me. "I need you to fight it now."

There's a long pause, and then a laugh rattles my chest. "You really think it's that easy Richard? You think she can actually escape me?" I draw my swords. "Shadow will always be my apprentice, even after I'm gone." I launch myself forward, as a throwing knife lodges itself into the barrel of Red Hood's gun. The back fire has blood dripping from his right hand. Cradling the limb, he comes forward to his brother's aid. I lash out at the three oldest sons, and dodge countless batarangs. Robin has gone missing, but I'm sure he'll turn up shortly. As I struggle with the oldest sons, Batman grabs me from behind. I throw my head back with enough force to make him drop me and stumble backward. My head throbs but with my body controlled by an outside force, I land in a crouch and twist quickly. Nightwing and Red Robin both spring backward, but Hood isn't as fortunate. With the hindrance of his injury, he lands on his side. I don't waste any time to jump on top of him. Fingers scrambling, I wrench the helmet from his face and deliver a quick fist to the bridge of his nose. _One down, four to go._ The dreadful thought runs through my mind. Nightwing and Red Robin get in front and behind me, and a bow staff connects with the side of my head. Stumbling, Batman grabs both of my arms and secures them behind me. My breathing comes out ragged as my body acts on its. A cry of pain tears through my throat as I intentionally pull both of my arms out of socket to escape his grasp. Before they can be replaced the toe of my steel tipped boot catches his left temple. With a quick jolt both of my sockets are back in place and the caped crusader is down. Red Robin follows shortly, after I grab him in a headlock and hit him with the hilt of my sword. Nightwing is all that remains until Robin reappears, throwing birdarangs while the older attempts to bring me down. After the pain and fatigue I can feel my mind slipping from Deathstroke's grasp. _If I can stretch out the fight I may be able to get away completely. _A rumble of a chuckle tears away from my thought. "I've taken the rest of the team. What makes you think I won't take you?"

Nightwing twirls one of his escrima sticks, awaiting my attack. "Because I'm determined not to lose, and your tool is fighting your control."

"That's where you're wrong. She's under my complete control."

"Her breathing and heart rate say otherwise."

A growl emits from my mouth as I charge forward. He blocks my attack, but not without receiving a knee to the stomach. As he backs away to catch his breath, Deathstroke eggs him on. "Why are you so determined? Is it because I have your entire team? The heavy hitters of the League?" There's a pause in my voice. "Or is it something else? _Someone_ else?" _Don't you dare use that against him. _I can't believe my father would twist it this way, but if he intends to end this quickly, making Nightwing react in anger is the best tactic.

The older hero gives a shout as he raises a hand toward me. As I block his blow he leans in close toward my face. "Where is she?" He demands through gritted teeth.

"She's gone Richard, and she's never coming back." Head butting him I reach forward and grab his neck, electrocuting him with the taser built into my gloved hand.

As he falls I spy Robin standing ten feet away from me, sword held high. "You cannot defeat me. I was trained by Ras al Ghul. He is the greatest sword master in the world, and he taught me everything." His sword quivers slightly, the quae is so little that he may not recognize it himself.

Tilting my head to the side I give a quick scoff. "Is that why the Demon's Head hires the world's deadliest assassin to do his dirty work?" My feet sprint toward the child who dodges and strikes to the best of his ability, but he's too slow. After a cut to the outside of his left thigh he goes down on one knee. The sword has been kicked away from his hand. He now kneels down and gazes up at me, fear shows in his face, but he's determined to swallow the emotion. "Don't worry Damian, I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why do all of this? Why take the League and Team captive?" His voice shakes.

"Because the Great One has given me a mission, and this is how I am to complete it." The boy's eyes widen, hints of betrayal evident, before he too joins the rest of the unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! Here's the big climax, right on time. And I know I've never mentioned this before and I probably should have, but the italics are Shadow's/Kate's thoughts. Yeah you probably already figured that out, but this chapter has pretty much of it so I thought I would just make that clear now. Well, ENJOY!**

I step through the rusted door of the abandoned steel mill defeated. Deathstroke had given me a mission after the bats had been caged. Beheading a foreign military general adds to the crippling weight of guilt I possess. So now, with shoulders slouched and feet dragging slightly as if I'm a dog with its tail between its legs, I slowly make my way toward the center of the balcony floor. I glance to the right and gaze at the thin railing that once kept the past workers safe from tumbling off the edge and into the waste carrying river below. Some of it has rotted away, leaving gaps for feet to slip and plummet the three stories. _If only I could get enough control. _Perhaps I could throw myself off the side and end all of this. I give a heavy sigh and continue forward. My pace has slowed ever so slightly, as I begin to regain some control. _At least he's changed the drugs. _Instead of Deathstroke controlling my every word and movement, a thick fog of manipulation engulfs my mind. _Only another hour or so._ Hope begins to surge within my chest. _Then it'll be weak enough for me to break free. _Though I've done so before, when at this dosage coming away from the haze is extremely painful, almost enough to cripple me. Waiting the extra hour is what'll have to be done if I expect to go against Deathstroke after. _And then he'll fall, and the world will be rid of him. _Though the thought of killing my own father terrifies me, and will forever seal the thought of becoming the monster that he meant to create, I know it has to be done. My hands curl into fists, causing nails to bite into the flesh. _I have to do this. _A tear trickles down my masked face. _I'm sorry daddy. _

As I walk further, I stop, remaining on the edge of the light, staying hidden by the shadows. I stare at them without a word. Most of the heroes are conscious, though the Kryptonians are a little weary from the red "sunlight" in their cell and the Martians are a little put out due to the heat. Artemis is still out, Kid Flash is coming to, and Red Hood rests his head in Batman's lap as the older strokes his son's hair from his masked eyes, the loss of blood from his hand is clearly taking its toll. The rest of his brothers hover around him. Red Robin tearing away pieces of his cape to wrap around the wound, while Nightwing squeezes the boy's other hand affectionately. The younger grits his teeth as Red Robin tightens the makeshift wrappings to slow the flow of blood. "It's okay Jaybird, you're alright." Nightwing shushes quietly. I'm sure I'm the only one who can hear the exchange of brotherly affection besides those residing within the same cell. Footsteps interrupt the moment, catching the attention of those trapped in the cells circling the room. "Deathstroke." Nightwing musters with a snarl.

"Hello apprentice." The calmness of his crisp voice sends a shiver down my spine. Bruce grips his oldest's shoulder at the sound of the small gasp that comes from the young man.

"What do you want? And where's Kate? I know you and your apprentice took her. Where are you keeping her?" The blue clad hero shouts, standing straight, and walks toward the bullet proof glass separating the two.

A deep chuckle rumbles through the man as he removes his mask. "As you've been told before, the girls gone. You were too late to save her." He gives a slight pause before adding, "And it's not that simple Richard, because it's not about what I want." He raises a hand then. _No, not already. I need more time. I can't fight the drug and Deathstroke. I'll lose, and everyone will die. _I step forward into the light, revealing myself to the rest of them.

Eyes widen and gasps sound. I hear a week "Shadow" from the speedster's cell. But it's quickly quieted by Impulse. I spare a glance at the younger and catch his next sentence. "Don't tell them just yet, it may turn out differently then."

"Shadow." The aggression has left Nightwing's voice, but anger still remains as he turns back to Deathstroke. _I don't want this. _"What's going on?" He asks slowly, glaring at his old master.

I take my place on his right side, allowing him to place a strong hand on my shoulder. _Don't touch me! _"It's rather simple really, Nightwing. Today, you die."

Bruce's head snaps toward his oldest, Batman was lost when his son's became threatened. Now he's just the overprotective father, while the vigilante takes a back seat. _I'm going to kill your boy. _I expect Dick to flinch slightly, but he stands strong. "And what makes you think I won't put up a fight?"

Another chuckle. "That's exactly what I'm counting on Richard." _There's no winning. He's thought of everything._

"And how are you getting me out of this cell without releasing all of us?" There's a smirk in his voice, challenging the older, believing that a mistake has been made. _You're wrong._

"I assume you see the collars around your brothers' necks?" Dick pales slightly as he turns toward his family. "Those aren't exactly what they seem. You refuse, or any of them attempt to leave besides you, and the explosives within the collars detonate." My eyes widen. _No, don't hurt them. _I beg. _You're already taking away their brother. Don't cause them more pain._

"Nightwing." Bruce calls in longing, knowing what his son will choose. _You'll have to sacrifice yourself for them, just like I sacrificed myself for you._

He walks back to his family and kneels down. After ruffling Damian's hair and giving Tim a quick one armed hug, he places a firm hand on Jason's shoulder and gives Bruce a stiff nod. "Dick, don't do it." Jay mumbles. _If only it was that simple. _

The older quickly shushes him and strokes his hair lovingly. "It's okay Jaybird. I'll be fine. Just stay with us this time okay?" _They're going to lose him just like I lost Drea and Matt._

The younger snorts at the attempted joke. "Dickhead." He mumbles under his breath.

He smirks. "Love you too Jay." Making eye contact with the rest he says one last time, "I love all of you." _This can't be happening. _Stepping forward once more he complies with Deathstroke and stands before me.

Deathstroke's hand moves to the back of my neck as he whispers in my ear. "No weapons sweetheart, only when I give the order for the final blow. Do you understand?" _You want him to suffer._

I give a quick nod. "Yes daddy."

Concern clings to Nightwing's face as I attack. Bringing his arms up I connect, but cause little harm. Fists pounding and feet kicking he continues to block the next twenty blows, doing his best to work on the offensive side as well. It's only a few minutes into the fight that my knee connects with the left side of his rib cage and I hear a sickening crack. The breath escapes his lungs as he stumbles back. I want to give him time to recover by my body works on its own accord and I advance. My knuckles graze his jaw shortly before my elbow connects with his throat. Out of desperation he throws out a hand and grabs my forearm forcing it behind me. His fist and knee connect with my ribs, causing cracks and breaks. The grunt of pain doesn't go unnoticed, but he continues for his own sake, for the sake of his family. His hand feels for a knife at my side and rips one from its sheath. Twisting away from him I force my shoulder out of socket and go into a high kick. The stolen blade pierces my calf before I can make contact. I scream and turn from his piercing attack. He stands there, thinking through his next move. I take the pause to relocate my shoulder. _Stop this, he won't win against you!_ Launching forward I interrupt his contemplation, lay several blows on his form, and manage to knock the dagger from his hand. I expect him to be shocked, but without hesitation the tip of his boot connects with my chin and throws my head backward, tearing off my first mask in the process. He lashes out as I feel my nose break. The taste of blood disorients me slightly. His hand grabs a fistful of my hair and wrenches me toward him. He doesn't expect me to gain my footing so quickly. I flip over his shoulders and pull him backward, forcing him to the dusty floor. Straddling him in an instant I pin him down and mercilessly continue as I hear bone scraping bone. _Stop! Stop you're killing him!_ I shout at myself, but I don't withhold. My fist continues to strike his body. "Shadow!" I halt as he shouts my name. I expect it to come from Batman, but the authority resides in the voice of my father. Understanding washes over me. _No. _The thought is but a whisper trapped in the shouts of panic and hollers of orders to kill. My mind begins to split. "Shadow." His voice is coated in warning. My knees straighten as I stand slowly and remove a sword from one of the various sheaths crisscrossing on my back. Taking the deadly blade in both hands I place it over his heart. My hands quiver.

"Sh-Shadow…" Nightwing mumbles.

_Get up Dick. Get up! _I plead, but he remains there, staring up at me with a fearful expression, knowing full well that he's about to die. The cries of his family and pounding of their fists against the glass is lost to my ears. _You can't do this._ I tell myself. _You can't kill him. I don't want to kill him! _Pain surges through my head as the fog clouds my thoughts for a moment. _But this is how it has to be. I have to kill him. That's my order. _The thought makes sense. This is how it's always been. _This is the only way I know. _My arms raise as I ready myself to plunge the blade into his chest and realization hits me once more. _NO! _White flame erupts in my skull causing me to cry out. My screams echo throughout the old steel mill as my hand grips my head and the sword is tossed aside. I crumble and kneel beside Nightwing as fingers scrape at the mask covering my face. The fog begins to slowly dissipate. _Fight it. _I order myself. _Fight it! _With one final jolt of pain I feel myself break free. A relieved gasp and grunt wretch from my lips as my shoulders slouch. Like the times before, my memory leaves with the pain. _Something's not right._ My eyes flicker to the cages surrounding me and then down to the body lying before me. _Oh god, what have I done? _A shaky hand hovers over his chest. "Nightwing?" I whisper, but receive no response.

"Shadow." My head whips up as I see Kid Flash leaning against the glass of his cell.

I recognize the fear and warning in his voice and look back to the bleeding hero before me. _He's here. He made me do this. _"Da…. Daddy?" My voice cracks.

A calming voice shushes me from behind. I know I should turn around and face him, but my eyes refuse to leave Dick's broken body. "It's alright sweetheart. Everything's fine. You're okay."

I can feel him coming closer, know that he's reaching toward me with something. _What is he doing? Why doesn't this feel right? _Slowly memories begin to flash across my mind's eye. A dull throbbing pain pulses as the past few weeks come back to me. Suddenly I know of the needle reaching for the soft tissue of my neck, attempting to throw me back into the fog and put me under his control. _MOVE!_ A dagger is in my hand as I turn and shatter the syringe resting between his fingers. Twisting, I kick his feet out from under him, jam the blade into his shoulder, severing the tendon, and spring back before he can lay a hand on me. "NO!" I shout out. "You will _not_ control me!"

A growl rips from his throat as he draws his own sword and steps forward. Unsheathing my dual swords I block his first blow. The pressure of his blade against both of mine keeps me from moving my feet in order to avoid a knee to my rip cage. I lean forward, catching my breath, and barely escape the continuation of his sword toward my skull. He kicks me back, slamming me against the glass of the bats' cell. I block several of his swings and slice his side before one of his daggers pierces my stomach and protrudes through the other side of the glass. I scream and drop my swords, attempting to rip it from my abdomen. The blade won't budge. His blade swings toward my neck. My eyes shut on instinct, as if without the sight of the act it won't occur. Before it comes into contact with my flesh the knife is pressed from behind and I duck and roll away from my father. I draw my other pair of dual swords and engage once more. Metal clangs against metal, echoing off the cement walls. My foot connects with his knee cap, dislocating the joint as my knife pierces his thigh. His bellow of pain brings satisfaction to my ears. _Kill him while he's kneeling before you. _I raise my sword, but I don't expect the hesitation. _He's my daddy. _The thought causes emotion to tighten my chest. He takes advantage of my reluctance and forces a dagger into my side. I stumble backward and fall to the floor. The swords slip from my hands as I scoot back, doing my best to crawl away from him as I find myself against the drop down to the running river. Deathstroke chuckles. "Just like you sister and brother." The tip of his tongue clicks against his front teeth as he shakes his head. "I had hoped you'd be different, but you turned out to be just as big of a disappointment."

My voice breaks as I attempt to breath. "What… are you… talking about?"

He shrugs simply. "Drea disobeyed orders. Back then I was a little more unforgiving I suppose. She fell on my blade once she refused. Though it helped that I knew I had others to fall back on. Your brother on the other hand, he lost concentration and was shot by a sniper. I decided to leave him behind. I wasn't going to waste any more time on the weak."

Tears sting my eyes. "You… you killed them?" My lower lip quivers. "It wasn't just a mission that went wrong? _You _killed them?"

He raises his sword above his head, causing me to inch back away from him. "And now I'm going to kill you. You've failed me for the last time, sweetheart." Continuing to inch backward my fingers graze metal. Anger surges within me as my hand tightens around the familiar hilt. Before his blade touches my skin, my own runs through his chest. I let out a scream, releasing my anger and hatred for the man standing before me, while twisting the sword and tearing it from his flesh. His eye widens, staring down at the hole in his chest and then back to me. "Swee… sweetheart?" His voice breaks.

My eyes widen and mouth hangs open as I throw the sword aside. "Daddy?" He stumbles backward toward where the rusted railing has fallen away. "No!" I cry as his foot slips. Leaning forward and watching in horror as he falls toward the depths. A scream rips from my throat. I sit back and grip my head as my breathing increases. _Oh god. _"I killed him. I killed him." The phrase repeats itself and protrudes every thought I could possibly possess. "I killed my daddy." _I became the monster. _Tears cascade down my face and mix with the blood flowing from my body and soaking the Kevlar coving it.

"Shadow!" My head snaps up and my gaze connects with Batman's. "Let us go."

_Let them go. Let them help Dick. _Swallowing thickly, I nod. I ignore the pathetic state I'm in and attempt to stand. My feet stumble the first few steps before I collapse. I eye the wounds on my legs, certain that something is fractured. My teeth grit as I pull myself toward the control panel and release the cage doors. I slide down against the side of the counter and watch the scene play out before me.

Everyone springs into action. Batman and his remaining sons launch themselves to Nightwing's side after Flash takes Red Hood to safety. Dick lays there motionless and unresponsive to his father's calling. _But he's alive. _I think groggily. _And that's all that really matters. _The Atlantians assist the Martians, while Kid Flash and Impulse help the Kryptonians away from the red lights. Flash returns shortly, reporting that Red Hood is safe at the Watchtower and takes Nightwing to join his brother. Batman walks toward me then. I lean my head back to stare up at him, expecting the vigilante to try to stop some of the bleeding and save me, but instead he turns his attention to the controls and deactivates the inhibitor collars on the Martians and his sons. Once he's sure everyone is safe does he finally look to me. Crouching down he stares at me, saying nothing. I decide to break the silence. "Did… did I kill him?" I ask through the blood trickling down my chin.

He looks to the floor and shakes his head. _No. _"No one could have survived that fall."

My brow draws downward, but relaxes slightly once I understand who he thinks I'm referring to. _Don't think of that right now. That doesn't matter. _I convince myself, knowing that if I dwell on the murder of my father I'll surely break. "No, no Dick, is Dick okay?" I never thought Batman could be rendered speechless. A hiss squeezes though my teeth as the knife in my side makes itself known. The adrenalin is beginning to wear off. _I don't have much time left. _I realize. _I'm going to die. _Pushing the thought aside I return back to the man before me and shake my head. "Bruce I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I never meant… I never wanted…"

Before I can finish, his hand reaches forward and pulls the mask from my face. He swallows thickly. "Kate?"

Tears gush from my eyes as a shaky breath is choked by sobs. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

His hands support my neck and back as he lays me down. "Kid Flash get over here now!" He orders as he begins to rummage through my belt and take out bandages. Wally is next to me before I can blink with Batman's utility belt in hand. "Help me bind her wounds, quickly!"

My breathing calms as my tears slow and drip from my ears. I look up at both of them, working frantically to stop the bleeding. "Bruce." He doesn't look at me, just continues to work on keeping me alive. "Bruce." My voice is choked as I spit up a mouthful of blood. It's then that I catch his attention. He places a hand on my head and strokes the hair from my face. "I'm going to die."

He shushes me. "Don't talk. Just stay with me, Kate. Okay? Just stay with me." He returns to the knife wound on my side.

"Kate?" The question comes from above in shock. I glance up above my head to see Conner standing over me.

"Con… Conner?" My vision darkens as my eyes begin to slip shut.

"Conner, keep her awake." Comes Batman's harsh order.

Conner kneels down and takes my head in his lap, stroking my hair. "Open your eyes Kate, look at me." He calls gently. My eyelids flutter open, making him smile slightly. "That's it. Just look at me. Focus on me."

"Conner…"

He attempts to shush me. "Don't talk."

I shake my head. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"It's alright Kate. Don't worry. None of that matters now."

"Tell… tell the rest of the team that I'm sorry."

"Bruce, she's bleeding out. We have to get her to the Watchtower." Wally's voice draws his attention.

"Your speed will put too much pressure on her veins and cause her to bleed out before you reach the med bay."

"She'll die here if we don't get her proper medical treatment within the next few minutes." Rummaging through his belt I don't see what Bruce discovers.

Conner eyes him and decides to speak up. "You can't give her that." The half Kryptonian raises his voce. "It might kill her."

"_Might, _if I don't she _will _die." Bruce's hand grabs at the crook of my arm and I know exactly what he holds in his hand. Wrenching my arm from his grasp I scramble away from him. "Hold her down!" Wally and Conner comply.

I can't wiggle from their grasps. "No! Please, don't! No, no more!" _I can't be put under another dosage. I can't do this again. _Though the heroes would never force me to harm anyone, the PTSD of what's just occurred has already rooted itself in my mind.

"Kate? Kate, it's alright. You're okay. This is just going to slow the blood flow to stop the bleeding. You'll be fine. I promise." Conner assures me, but I won't have it.

As I feel the needle prick my skin a final tear seeps from my eye. My gaze finds Bruce, watching him stare back at me. "I don't want to hurt anyone else." Before his words reach me, the world goes dark.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter. Um yeah there's not much else to say. Thanks for all the reviews. It's always great to hear from you guys. Again, I own NOTHING and ENJOY!**

_He's stable. _The statement repeatedly rings throughout my mind, doing its best to convince me he's going to be alright. _He has to be alright. He's my son. _My eyes squint shut as I recall the number of times I've found myself in this position over the years. Though I have plenty experience, the thought of losing one of my boys never relinquishes the ice cold grip of fear lingering in my chest. _This time it almost became a reality. _I lean forward and stroke away the bangs hiding his closed eyes. A smirk slowly spreads my lips as I give a light chuckle. _His hairs getting too long. Alfred will be getting after him once he wakes up. _A frown quickly replaces the smile as I drag a hand down my face. _If he wakes up. _Pinching the bridge of my nose I give a frustrated sigh. _It's been six days. _Six days that he's been trapped in a coma, mostly medically induced granted, but nonetheless. _You were supposed to wake up a few hours ago, Dicky. I need you to wake up now. _Running my fingers through his thick ebony locks I breathe out a deep sigh and attempt to busy myself to pass the time. "Jason's fine by the way." I mutter, doubting that he can actually hear me. "He has a few fractures in his hand and about thirty stitches, but he's fine, more worried about you actually." _We all are. _"He'll be coming to visit in a little while, all three of them will." I chuckle sadly. "They actually refused to go back to their rooms at first. They said it was too far for them to be away from you. You know how they are." I clear my throat, recalling the times Alfred has been after me in the same manor. "How _we _are." It had taken everything I had to get them to leave Dick's side for a meal and a few hours of sleep. Most of the time they refused, but after a few threats and many more sleepless hours they were all carried to bed, one by one. I frown slightly, recalling their faces as they gave into sleep. "You need to wake up soon Dicky. Your brothers need you." I pause, not wanting to relay the next sentence to my oldest. "They've been a little put off because of Kate. Actually, it's more than that." I pause, confessing. "Jason's angry at everything. He and Damian threaten each other on an hourly basis, practically. Damian's just as bad as Jason, but now he sulks. I think he became rather close to Kate over these past few months." I pause, scratching at the scruff collecting on my chin. "I think he's more scared than anything. Ras gave an assassin orders to attack and kill his family. He's finally understanding what kind of man his grandfather is." Looking into my hands I sigh. "Tim is…" _He's not Tim. _The second youngest doesn't act like himself at all. "Tim's taking it all rather hard. He's actually missed a few school assignments this past week, which I've never seen happen before. He usually stays in his room when he's not in here with you. I can't really get him to talk. Jason does his best, but Timmy doesn't open up much anymore, though usually, besides you, he talks more to Jason than any one of us." I sit up straight and stretch slightly. "They could use their big brother. They could use some of your charm. We all could." As I lean forward in my seat once more, my head plops into my hands as I begin to compose what to say next, the confession I need to tell him. _It was Kate. It was Kate the entire time and we never even noticed. I should have noticed. I'm Batman for crying out loud._ _The scars, the antisocial tendencies, her disappearance it all should have clued me into knowing that Kate was Shadow. She infiltrated our family and became a part of it. All while living a secret life that we didn't even know about. I should have noticed that there was more to it than just an abusive father. There were too many gaps. Too much information was missing. There was so much more to it. I had gotten attached. I cared more about taking care of Kate than searching deeper to get her out of that situation. If I had looked into it more I would have found something. I would have found something that led to Shadow, or Deathstroke, or Ravager even. If I had taken more notice to the little girl I took home fifteen years ago, Kate would have never gone through any of this. If I had looked harder, maybe I could have saved her. _Glancing back up at my oldest I think of how this will crush him. _How do I even tell him?_

* * *

Betrayal becomes the most prominent emotion. _The entire time? It was Kate the entire time. _How could she do that to us, to all those people? _How could she do that to me? _My throat becomes thick with emotion as another question comes to mind. _Did any of it mean anything? _We had been friends for over four months. _It had only taken me three weeks to feel something. _But that had been her plan, hadn't it? That had been her order. It felt so real_. Did she really not feel anything? Was it all just for the sake of her mission to kill me? _Anger begins to flare, but slowly dissipates and gives way to fear as Bruce relays what happened. The fight against her father, his confession of murdering her siblings, and her killing him. The last sticks out the most, but I push it aside to take inventory of her injuries. Bruce continues in his descriptions, most of which make me cringe as I know all too well how painful each and every one of them are. _This would kill her. _My eyes widen as the thought slowly processes. Reaching out my hand, I latch on to Bruce's, halting his speech. "but… but she's okay, right?" He stares at me for a moment. Pain shows in his eyes. "No… th-the Mirakuru should have saved her. It should have helped stop the bleeding and kept her alive. She… she can't be dead. I can't lose—"

Bruce grips my face and strokes away the tears I hadn't noticed. "It's okay Dicky. Calm down. She's not…" He pauses, not knowing how to continue.

Hope floods my chest. "She's alive?"

He sighs and drags a hand down his face. "She shouldn't be. Her rapid healing barley kept her alive."

My grip on his hand tightens. "But she's alive."

He gives another sigh. "She's in a coma Dick. One that's not looking too promising."

"What do you mean?"

"J'onn and M'gann attempted to enter her mind and bring her out of it, but they ran into complications." I wait for him to explain. "She's been trained to shield her mind, but even after they managed to get through the barriers, they couldn't find her."

_She might already be gone. _I nod sadly and look away from him. "How long?" My voice cracks.

"You've both been unconscious for six days. Yours was medically induced though." He adds solemnly. "With her healing ability, hypothetically she should have been conscious after the first day or two."

_Hypothetically. _I do my best to sit up slightly. "I want to see her."

His hand presses my shoulder back into the soft mattress. "You can't."

My anger flares. _What do you mean I can't? I need to see her. I need to know she's okay. _"I'm fine Bruce." I say with a little too much venom in my voice. "I'll even agree to a wheel chair if it makes you feel better." _I have to see her. I don't care if it was all an act for her. It wasn't for me, and I need to tell her that before it's too late._

Bruce keeps a firm hand on my shoulder, pinning me to the bed. He's adamant on keeping me there. "She's on lock down."

This surprises me. "What?" _Has she attacked someone? I though she hadn't woken up yet._

"The League won't allow you to see her. Shadow isn't allowed any visitors. They won't even let Artemis in. They only allow me to see her because I'm part of the board."

"What, because she's dangerous, even though she's in a coma and surrounded by the most powerful beings on the planet?" I shout.

"Dick." Brice says sternly, keeping me from protesting further. "Shadow is wanted in over a hundred countries."

"But that wasn't her. That wasn't Kate." _You have no idea how manipulative Deathstroke can be. _

He sighs. "I know that, but the rest of the board isn't convinced. If Kate does regain consciousness, and after she's been interrogated and put through a session with Black Canary, we'll vote on whether or not she's turned over to the authorities."

"So if the board decides she's guilty…" I can't force out the words.

Bruce nods stiffly. "She'll be given the death penalty."

* * *

Waking up to shouts and venomous threats I leap from my bed and sprint to Dick's room. "No! Let me go Bruce. Let go!" I freeze in the doorway and stare at my older brother. Dick was never one to shout and scream at our father. That was usually left to me. Looking at him now, fear seeps into my chest. _He found out about Kate. _Reality begins to hit me. For some reason, I never thought it would happen. These past six days I thought that Kate would wake up and be a part of our family again. I never actually considered the alternative. _Until now. _Seeing Dick like this, fighting Bruce and yelling, makes me realize that Kate might die after all. _And it'll be because we sent her to her death. _

"Dick stop! There's nothing you can do."

"Like hell! She's not going anywhere. I won't let them do this!"

My fists clench as I feel my lower lip begin to quiver. _She's going to die. They're going to kill her. _If it hadn't been for the effects of the Lazarus pit, I would have found myself in the same situation as Kate. _I murdered people too. They can't do this to Kate, not when they spared me. _Before they rescued me from Ras, I had escaped once before and returned to Gotham as the Red Hood. I murdered dozens to prove a point to the Batman. Though I was recaptured by the league of assassins before I could reveal myself to Bruce. _They can't do this to Kate. _Staring at the quarrel between my brother and father, their raw emotions of fear and anger latch on to me. "Stop!" I shout, making them both fall silent.

They remain quiet, until Dick chooses to speak. "Jaybird?" He asks quietly in concern, noticing the tears building in my eyes.

Walking forward I quickly launch myself into his arms and grab on to him. "They won't hurt her. They can't. Not when I've done so much. Not when I killed so many people and got away with it. They can't hurt Kate." At the moment I can't tell whether I'm defending Kate or myself, but it doesn't matter. This is something that's been lingering over my head for far too long.

Dick's arms tighten around me as Bruce rubs small circles on my back. They shush me. "It's okay Jaybird. It's okay." He kisses my forehead. "_You're _okay. We know you've made mistakes." He pauses. "I've made them too." His voice quiets and grows thick. "When Deathstroke… when he took me… he…" Dick clears his throat, attempting to continue. "You're not the only one in this family who's killed people Jay. And your past doesn't keep me from loving you any less."

I burrow deeper into his hold. "But what about Kate? I don't want my sister to die." My voice cracks with emotion.

There's a slight pause before he answers. "She'll be alright. I promise."

_Liar. _I can hear the doubt in his voice, but I want to believe him. I have to.

* * *

The morning light creeps through the gap in the curtains and rests on my closed eyes. Moaning I stretch and crawl out of bed. _Alfred will come and get me for breakfast if I don't go now. _I think sluggishly. I hadn't gotten much sleep in the past few days, though I can't remember if there was any particular reason why. With _the job_ late nights are a given and something I'm quite familiar with. Trudging down the hall I spy the light coming through Dick's open doorway. "Slow down Dickybird, you're going to choke." I hear the smile in Jason's voice. Unfortunately that's something I'm not accustomed to.

That's when it hits me. "Dick." The name escapes my lips in a whisper before I sprint to his open door. I stand there, watching the rest of the family sit in various places around the room, eating breakfast.

A smile leaps to my face as my oldest brother makes eye contact and flashes me a grin. "Hey Timmy."

Accepting a plate from Alfred I plop down next to Dick on his bed and lean into his side. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Timmy." He smiles and ruffles my hair. "Great, now that you're finally awake and joining the rest of the family.

I shove him, careful not to jostle his ribs or any of his other injuries. "We could say the same about you, Dick."

A conversation strikes up shortly after, while we enjoy the delicious breakfast Alfred provided. There are a few taunts and laughs, but an uneasy stress still lies amongst us as we all ignore the question that is burning in my mind. After a pause, I decide to bring it up. "What are we going to do about Kate?" I ask quietly, looking down at my plate. Glancing up I see everyone staring at Bruce.

He gives a heavy sigh. "She'll be fine. We'll work something out."

"But if the League—"

"Some of the board agrees that she isn't at fault."

"But most of them don't, father." Damian pipes up.

"It'll all come down to her willingness to provide information in the interrogation and Black Canary's psych evaluation."

"And if they still vote against her?" I glance over at Jason. _He's taking this personally, being the one who's been in Kate's position before. _

Bruce stares at him with a determined look. "Then the five of us will figure something out."

* * *

I sit there on the windowsill, scraping my eggs back and forth across my plate. "Father?" The older man looks up at me as I make eye contact. "Did you have to go through the same thing when I entered the League?" He stares at me for a moment. "After all, I've killed before."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "Damian, this is different."

"And how is that? I was a part of the league of assassins just as Kate was. Why was I not put to a vote to decide my fate? Or was I just unaware that such a decision had occurred?"

"You weren't voted on because I wouldn't allow it. Just as it was with Dick, and just as I tried to do with Jason."

Todd's head snaps up then. "You tried to keep them from sending me to Bel Rev or Arkham?" He asks surprised.

Father looks at him with a soft expression, one we're not very accustomed to, but have been receiving a lot lately. "Of course Jason, you're my son. I would do anything to protect you." He looks around the room at us. "All of you."

"Kate, is practically your daughter, is she not? I mean, that's how you think of her at lease." I ask, bringing his attention back to the question at hand.

He nods. "She is." He contemplates this for a moment. "But she's done far more than all of you combined. There's nothing I can do to keep them from voting. Shadow is wanted in over a hundred countries. I can't just wipe away her slate. No one can. It's up to the League now."

"But if she provides us with enough information on the Light and grandfather…" I drop off. _Grandfather ordered Shadow to kill Gray… Dick. Grandfather tried to hurt my family. _His betrayal stings more than the realization of who Kate really is.

"Dami?" Dick asks, noticing the saddened look on my face.

I clear my throat quickly. "If Kate provides the League with enough information then she'll be pardoned, yes?"

Father nods slowly. "I believe so. It'll also come down to how open she is with Dinah."

"May we talk with Kate beforehand to explain to her the situation and what she must do?"

"No Damian, Kate is going to have to decide for herself." He replies sternly.

Drake speaks up then. "Which leads to the question, how much of what she said was sincere, and can we actually trust her?"

Somber expressions cling to the faces around the room, while every mind comes to the same realization. _I'm not entirely sure where her allegiance lies. _


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy Tuesday! I am so excited about this chapter and I hope you are too. Remember I own NOTHING and don't forget to ENJOY!**

I'm choking. Pressure runs down my throat, but air still pumps into my lungs. _How is that even possible? _The discomfort increases when I turn my head as my hand attempts to reach toward my mouth. My arm resists the movement. I try again and still nothing. My hands flex and tug against the leather straps restraining my wrists. I panic and open my eyes to the blinding fluorescent light, hearing the heart monitor speed up with the increase of adrenalin. _Someone will be here soon. _Twisting and flipping my feet over my head, I summersault and pivot, tearing the leather from the plastic bed frame. Once free, I rip the breathing tube from my throat and sprint to the door now opening with a jolt and pushing me backward. Before I can look to see who entered the room, hands grab my arms and wrench them behind me. I struggle, but the vise grip tightens, straining the bones and joints. My teeth grit as I fail to keep the groan of pain from escaping my lips.

"Superman stop, you'll break her arm." Batman barks at the caped crusader.

His grip relaxes. Wiggling away from him I press myself against the wall to get a view of both men. My eyes take in the room, starch white and completely secure. "I'm in Belle Reve." I say flatly, accepting defeat.

"You should be." Superman responds with a heated glare.

Batman says nothing as I glance between the two. _He won't look at me. _Though Bruce is too occupied with sending his own glare toward Clark. As he turns toward me I see shame clinging to his features. I begin to process the Kryptonian's words. _Wait, if I'm not in Belle Reve, then where am I? _I glance around once more, taking in the bleached walls. _Like Arkham. _I think, recalling a few missions of breaking out inmates. As the name of the asylum moves through my mind, past thoughts come forward. _"Maybe they'll see something that I don't… Could all of the running, killing, and torture change me so deeply that I don't even see it...?_ _Am I even Kate anymore? Could Shadow have taken her away completely?" _My eyes widen. _No. _The thought of daily medications and injections make my skin crawl. Superman must hear the increase of my heartbeat, because a look of concern springs to his face. "Kate?" He takes a step toward me and reaches out.

I flinch away. "No, no I'm not in Arkham." They're shocked by my outburst. "I can't be in Arkham!" Superman clamps onto my arm to keep me from running. I do my best to struggle and pound against his form. "I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy!" Tears stream down my face.

Bruce removes his cowl and steps forward. "Kate? Kate, you need to calm down."

I ignore his concern. _They'll inject me. They'll take control. I'll be trapped in my own body!_

"Her pulse is too high."

Bruce sighs. His eyes flash with guilt. "Hold her still."

As he removes a syringe from his belt my breath catches. "No, no! Bruce don't do this. Please don't do this!" I struggle, scream, and kick all in vain as the plunger is pressed down forcing the liquid beneath the skin.

After he distributes the drug, Clark places me back in bed and begins to fasten the restraints around my wrists. "Don't strap her down. The Kryptonian hesitates but complies and leaves the two of us alone. Bruce stands beside the bed and looks over me as my eye lids begin to droop. He smiles sadly and runs a hand through my hair. As my eyes begin to close I hear his soothing voice. "You're okay Kate. You're okay." He assured me. "You're not in Belle Reve or Arkham. You're safe. I promise. I'll keep you safe."

* * *

My throat is rubbed dry. I swallow a few times, but the slight relief can't compare to what a glass of water would offer. There's pressure on my palm. Flexing my fingers I feel the grip of another's hand. "Kate?" Bruce asks, stroking the hair from my face. I don't respond. My eyes clamp shut and lower lip quivers as memories begin to resurface. "It's okay Kate. You're in the Watch Tower. You're safe." He says quickly, wiping away tears squeezing through closed lids. "Can you look at me?"

There's desperation in his voice. The rare emotion emitting from him makes me slowly comply. More tears stream from my eyes. "Is Dick okay?"

A smile spreads his lips as he nods. "He's fine."

"How bad?"

He sighs. "Broken arm, six ribs, three fractured, collapsed lung, internal bleeding from five major stab wounds, and a few more fractures which have already healed."

I nod slowly and look away from him. "What happens now?"

There's a pause. He doesn't want to tell me just yet, but my knowledge of the situation is inevitable. "You'll be interrogated."

"By who?"

"I'll be heading the interrogation, but J'onn will be there to make sure you're truthful." He drags a hand down his face. "And I'm sure the Boy Scout will insist on being in the room."

I nod. "And after that?"

"You'll be put through a session with Black Canary." My eyes snap up to meet his gaze. "It's just a few questions." He adds. "You'll be fine."

After a moment I nod. _It's not like I can get out of it._ "Can you be there too?" I hate how I'm acting like a helpless child, but having Bruce there may make opening up to a complete stranger easier.

He nods and pushes more hair from my face. "Of course. I won't leave."

"Until they issue my sentence."

A frown springs to his face. "It won't come to that."

"It should."

He stares at me for a long moment. "It wasn't your fault Kate."

"_I _killed those people. It's _my _fault."

"I don't believe that." I don't respond. There's no use in arguing with him. After another moment of silence he changes the subject. "Artemis has been asking about you. I've caught her trying to sneak in here twice."

_That sounds like Artemis. We've always done our best to check on one another when something major has happened. _I remember when I got word that Artemis had been run through with an icicle by Jr. The poor kid was so torn after that fight. After comforting him, I snuck into the Mountain to see her. I crept through the air ducts and silently dropped into the infirmary. Wally was there, sleeping and snoring rather loudly. I smiled at the boy and continued on toward my best friend. Once my hand grasped hers, her eyes slowly crept open. "Shadow?"

I chuckled lightly. "Hey Arty, how's my best friend doing?"

"I'm fine. How did you find out?"

"Carmen told me what he did. He's beating himself up about it."

"Make sure he's alright for me, will ya?" I nodded. It's then that she noticed that Wally had stopped snoring. "He's probably awake."

"Probably, his breathings changed." She nodded. "I should go."

"Okay, be careful."

I smirked. "I'm not the one in a hospital bed." Squeezing her shoulder firmly, I made my exit. "Stay safe." I said over my shoulder.

"You too."

"Dick wants to see you." Bruce says, pulling me from the memory.

I stare at him for a moment before responding. "I don't want to see him."

He frowns. "Not now, but in a few days—"

"I don't want to see him."

"He cares about you Kate."

"He shouldn't. He should hate me."

"He's not mad. He just wants to see you."

"You don't get it Bruce! I hurt him. I hurt your entire family. I almost killed Dick! He shouldn't want to see me at all."

He grasps my hand, which I quickly pull from his grasp. If he's hurt by the reaction, he doesn't show it. "You know Dick's not like that."

"Which is why he needs to stay away from me."

"Kate…"

"It was real for him, Bruce. It was real for him… and it shouldn't have been for me, but…" I can't finish the sentence. _You don't care about him. You can't! You'll just bring him more pain, and he doesn't deserve that. _You_ don't deserve _him.

Before Bruce can respond, the door swings open to reveal a glaring Superman. He ignores the frustrated growl from Bruce, currently pulling on his cowl, and stares at me. "Let's go." He orders.

I make to sit up, but Bruce places a hand on my shoulder. "She just woke up. Let her rest for an hour or two."

I cover his hand with my own, gaining the man's attention. "Bruce, it's fine. I can go now." His expression softens as he helps me stand and hands me a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. After changing quickly, I hop back on the bed for a moment and watch Bruce calmly tie my shoes for me. Once finished, his gaze meets mine. I stare at him for a moment taking in the situation. _None of this feels real. _I can't believe I'm really here, that I'm safe.

"Kate?" Bruce asks, drawing my attention.

I continue to stare at him. Though my voice is small, I force out the question. "Is he really gone?" A frown pulls at the corners of his mouth. "Am I safe?"

He stands slowly and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. Keeping his hand on my face, he looks me in the eyes. "You're safe Kate. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." He doesn't just mean from my father. _He's determined to keep them from carrying out my sentence. _

Walking down the hallway, Batman leads the way. I can feel the Kryptonian's gaze on the back of my head. "We should go through the prisoner's hold." He comments.

Batman doesn't even bother looking over his shoulder to reply. "This way is faster."

_Why is Clark adamant about taking another way? _My question is answered a moment later when we walk into a lounge with couches occupied by most of the team. At first a few glance our way casually, but then Artemis meets my gaze. "Kate!" She springs up from her seat next to Wally and throws her arms around my neck.

I freeze before wrapping my arms around her middle and burring my face into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper into the fabric of her shirt.

Her arms tighten around me. "It's okay Kate. It's okay."

After standing there for some time, the sound of a throat clearing pulls us apart. I expect it to be a fumed Clark, but instead I spy Conner standing to my side. He smiles gently. "Is Artemis the only one who gets a hug and can make sure you're okay?" He nudges the blonde playfully and pulls me into his side for a tight embrace. "It's good to see you Kate."

"Con-el." Clark says in warning.

"It's fine Kal." He responds with some annoyance, then turns back to me. "You feeling okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, how are you guys doing?" I ask hesitantly and glace around the room.

"We're alright Kate, don't worry." He tries to assure me.

I give him a look. "Conner, I stabbed you. With Kryptonite. In the chest. Don't tell me you're 'all right.'"

Wally comes up and drapes an arm around Artemis' shoulder. "We're alright Kate, really. How are you doing?"

For the first time I begin to contemplate the question. _Fine doesn't quite answer it. _I've been using that answer for so long I've actually convinced myself of its false truth. _I'm not fine. _Looking down to the floor, my arms slowly come up and wrap around myself. _I'm not fine. _Reality finally hits. _I'm used and abused. I'm not fine. _They broke me, pulled me apart and put me back together in the way that would serve their best interests. _I'm not fine. _Glancing back up at those surrounding me, I see looks of concern. "I… I don't really know."

Before the tears can even start to collect, arms wrap around me tightly. I expect them to belong to Artemis, but instead I notice the height of the figure. "It's okay Kate. You may not feel it now, but you'll be alright." Wally assures me. "We'll make sure of it."

I lean into his embrace. "Why didn't you tell them? You could have stopped everything from happening. You could have stopped me from hurting Dick, from hurting everyone."

He rests his chin on the top of my head. "Bart told me what happened when I revealed to everyone who you really were. I didn't like the outcome."

Pulling away, I look up into his face. "So that's why he stopped you from saying my name when I was under Deathstroke's control?"

He smiles sadly and nods. "There's more to it than that." He steps back, allowing the two senior heroes to take me back in their custody. "You should talk to Bart though. He can tell you more. Apparently you two are really close."

I nod and smile, looking around the room. Superman places a hand on my shoulder, pushing me away from the younger heroes. Continuing on, they lead me into a windowless room where Martian Manhunter waits. I walk forward and sit at the table across from Batman, with Superman standing in the corner behind me. Over the next two hours I list off every fact I know about the Light and dozens of possible tactics I believe they might be planning. J'onn confirms each one to be true based on my own knowledge. Once the interrogation is finished, and Superman is content, the three men lead me into another room where Black Canary sits. I take the square lounge chair across from her while the other three male heroes settle in various places around the room. Bruce locates to the seat closest to my own.

Once the rustling has died down, Black Canary smiles softly. "How are you doing Kate?" The question makes my lungs constrict. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I rest my forehead against my legs. My heartbeat increases along with my breathing as tears begin to sting in the corners of my eyes. Bruce shifts beside me, but is silenced when Canary keeps him from comforting me. "Bruce, you need to give her her space." She turns her attention back to me. "Kate, look at me." I peek up at her from overtop my knees. Blinking, I let the tears cascade down my face. Her lips turn up slightly as her eyes show compassion. "For this to work I need you to talk to me. Can you do that?" I nod. "Okay, I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but we need to get through this."

"Okay." My voice cracks.

She nods once. "So how are you feeling?"

I take in a deep shaky breath and let it out slowly. _How am I feeling? _Considering that since I've woken up not three hours ago, I've found out that I've killed my father (who's body has yet to be recovered), majorly injured my boyfriend (who's not really my boyfriend because I twisted his thoughts and emotions with lies, but ended up falling for him anyway), and was singlehandedly responsible for capturing the original members of the Young Justice team along with their mentors and seriously injuring them with the plans to kill them and present their heads to the Light. Not to mention that all of this took place after I spent over three months deceiving said heroes, and doing everything completely against my will. Pushing all of that aside, I speak the only word that actually comes to mind that can perfectly sum up everything I've felt for the past twenty-two years. "Broken." Bruce stiffens. Clark's head snaps up, taken off guard by the amount of emotion coursing through my voice. And J'onn grasps his head, most likely attempting to keep my emotions and thoughts straight without overpowering his own mind.

Dinah on the other hand, simply stares at me and remains passive while asking her next question. "You've been forced to do a lot in the past few months. It couldn't have been easy."

"Not just these past few months."

"How long then?"

"It started when I began my training."

"How old were you?"

I pause for a moment. That time seems like eons ago. "Seven."

"That's very young."

I shrug. "Artemis started around the same time. It would have been younger if my siblings hadn't stood up for me."

"How so?"

"Drea, my older sister, began training when she was ten. Matt was seven and I was two. Our father wanted to start all of us at the same time, but Drea said she would take on all of it if it would mean that Matt and I didn't have to. All the same, Ras only accepted her at the time. He didn't want Matt, and I was too young. Drea died when I was four. After that our father decided to train my brother. He died on a mission three years later, and that's when he moved on to me."

"And your mother, what did she think about all of this?"

"She left after Matt died. She didn't want to take me with her because she knew he would track her down then." I quickly wipe away a tear sliding down the side of my face. "I don't think she hated me. She just wanted to get away from him. I can't blame her. I wanted to leave too." I shrug. "Eventually I did."

"We'll talk about that later. Let's continue with the beginning of your training."

I give a deep sigh. "The beginnings the most difficult to talk about. Plus I don't remember everything. Between the trauma and drugs most of my memories are gone."

"Can you remember your first lesson? Your first test?"

I nod. "The lessons weren't much different than they are now. Skill sets, fighting, swords, guns, throwing knives, torture sessions…"

"Torture?"

I look up to see her shocked expression and nod once more. "In case anyone would take me captive, he would put me through sessions to build my tolerance and willingness to keep from revealing the Light's secrets."

"What would he do to you exactly?"

I shrug. "Beatings, cutting sessions, whippings, waterboarding, sleep deprivation, the usual." Flashes of old memories come to my mind's eye, making my finger nails dig into my jeans.

Canary notices and continues the conversation. "What about your first test?"

My eyes widen and lower lip quivers. "Do I have to?" My voice grows quiet and thick.

She sighs and leans forward, resting her arms on her knees. "It would help us in understanding."

_Understanding and keeping them from sending me to my death. _I think. _Is it really worth it?_ Shaking my head I close my eyes. _I owe them this much._ "He dropped me off somewhere in Gotham at two in the morning and made me find my way home, no weapons, no maps, just me."

"How old were you?"

"Almost eight."

She pauses. "It didn't turn out well did it?"

I shake my head as my voice quakes. "I was half way home. Walking down a back alley when they found me. Four men, they…" I clear my throat and rub my eyes. "I took the first down, but I was just a child. I got scared. So they either of my arms, forced me against the wall, and… yeah."

Canary nods. "And after that?"

I shrug. "I walked the rest of the way home. My dad was there. Told me to clean up and go to bed. Punishment would begin the next morning because I allowed myself to get hurt." I let out a deep breath and look back up at her. "And that was that. A few weeks later I found myself in the same situation. Same men, I think he planned it that way. But this time he gave me two daggers, and I made them pay." I place my hands on either side of my head. "I didn't even regret it. I just acted out of anger and..." I chuckle darkly. "And he was so proud." I shrug. "I thought everything was fine then, because I made my daddy happy."

"How long was it until you saw what you were doing was wrong?"

"I was twelve. I had to kill a man who hadn't done anything wrong. The Light thought he was getting to close to something while working for Lex Corp. I was assigned to take him out, and I did. Sniper shot to the head while he was at the dinner table with his wife and two kids." Silence engulfs me as I pause. "That was when I decided that I didn't want to do this anymore. It took a few more assassinations until I spoke up though, and that was when he put me on the drugs."

"Tell me about those. What did they do exactly?"

"They made me see what I was doing in another light. I thought it was okay. It made Deathstroke's manipulation so much easier to take. I would agree to anything while on them, and I did. He usually didn't take me off them, but sometimes he would allow me to go through withdraw as a punishment. There were also times in between injections where the fog the drugs created would lessen and I could think for myself a bit. That's when the memories began to flutter back. I would hear their cries of pain. I would hear them begging for mercy and see the fear in their eyes." I shrink in on myself. "I would remember the lives I took."

"But I thought you could fight the drugs."

"After a while I would get used to the dosage and break free from it. Usually Deathstroke would increase the dosage before it came to that though."

"Is that how you escaped?"

I nod. "I left when I was fifteen. Traveled the world for a bit, always running away from him, trying to stay ten steps ahead."

"But you went back?"

"He captured D… Robin."

"I know his name, Kate. It's alright."

I nod. "When I found out he took Dick as his new apprentice I did some research. Since I had left he had three others. All of which died within the first week of training. Eventually he found me. My death was supposed to be Dick's final test. When he attacked me I saw the same fear and hopelessness in him that I had felt. I couldn't let anyone else suffer like I had."

"Then why not go to the League and confess everything?"

"I thought he would have found out and taken Dick to a more secure location. Going back to him was the quickest way of rescuing Dick."

"Then why not come to the League after?"

I stare at her for a moment. "Because I couldn't walk for the first month and a half after I went back."

Her eyes widen. "What did he do?"

"He punished me." I state simply, not wishing to bring the images and pain back to mind. "Besides, there's no way of beating him, not without killing him, and the League wouldn't have allowed that." I shrug. "I mean they…" My throat thickens as tears build up once more. _I killed him. Oh god, I killed him. I killed my own daddy!_ My hands press on either side of my temples as tears freely stream down my face. _I killed him. I killed him. I killed him! _I begin to hyperventilate. If not for J'onn kneeling down before me taking my hands in his own and speaking to me, I would have stayed in that state for some time. After his reassuring words I calm down and wipe away the tears. As he returns to his seat I lean forward and rest my forearms on my knees, gazing down at the patch of floor between my feet. "Why are you doing this?"

At first she doesn't respond. "I don't understand, Kate. Why are we doing what?"

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

I glance up at her. "Do you really believe that?" She doesn't answer. My gaze flickers to the figure behind her. "Clark doesn't. Not in my case, and he's right to." I wipe at the tears that continue to fall. "I mean who can blame him? I killed my own father. I stabbed him through the chest with my sword, and let him fall off a cliff."

"You were acting in self-defense." She tries to convince me. "It wasn't your fault."

I scoff. "All I know is that the second I get back control, total control, I kill my father, my own father! Do you realize how messed up that is? I don't care what he did to me for all those years. It takes someone pretty sick to turn on their own flesh and blood." I glance back down to the floor. "It takes a monster. The type that he always wanted to create." I chuckle to myself. "I guess he succeeded in creating his perfect apprentice after all." I look back up at her. "Like I said, I'm broken." I shake my head. "And I don't know if I deserve to be fixed."

Pain flashes in her eyes as she reaches a hand forward and rests it on my knee. "I think you do."

* * *

I wait outside the door leading into the meeting room where the board of the League discusses and decides my fate. "Kate?" I turn to find Bart standing behind me. I manage a smile as he steps forward and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "Hope I didn't mess things up too badly."

I sit down and lean back against the wall, patting the spot beside me. He obliges and plops down beside me. "I'm sure you didn't."

"I'll be totally moded if nothing changes."

My brow draws downward. "What do you mean?"

He sighs heavily. "After the Reach's initial attack, you were given the same order. To get close to Dick and take him out when he trusted you enough, but it originally took him about two years to tell you who he actually was." I frown. _Two years. _That would have been torture. "I think the Reach leaving had something to do with Nightwing trusting you more easily." He shrugs. "I don't really know."

"So what happened?"

He ruffles his hair and drags a hand down his face. "The same thing, Wally found out right before you captured him and when he woke up he revealed everything. The shock of the rest of the heroes caused them to become angry and feel betrayed."

"Not surprised, they deserve to be." I interject.

He nods. "Yeah, but this was different." He shrugs. "You told me the story when I was younger. How the heroes reacted and what they said to you kept you from having sympathy for Dick." He grows quiet.

"What do you mean?" I dread the answer.

He looks up at me with fear in his eyes. "You didn't break free from the drug."

I swallow thickly. "You mean…"

He nods. "After that, you ended most of the heroes. Superboy, Kid Flash, Robin, Aquaman, and the Arrows managed to escape, but you handed the rest over to the Reach. Their executions were public and broadcasted around the world."

Tears begin to cloud my vision. "How was it that I told you the story?"

Over a year later, the Reach went against the Light and most of its members were killed, including Deathstroke. You broke free then and came in search of the rest of the heroes. They accepted you after some time, but they never really trusted you. Growing up I was always told to steer clear of you. You were never really welcome, but you were needed."

"So that's why you stopped Wally from shouting my name."

He nods. "You told me that if Wally had waited a few more minutes, you would have been able to break free and keep yourself from killing Dick." He pauses and looks to the floor. "You told me that killing him was your biggest regret. One you could never get over. Even then, I knew you loved him." His last statement takes me by surprise. Looking over at him he smiles and gives a shrug. "Just using your own words." He looks toward the double doors. "Anyway, sounds like they've come to a decision." He stands. "Like you always used to tell me, keep your chin up kid." After flashing a smile, he's gone.

I turn my attention back to the doors that are now opening. Standing, I fold my hands and stare intently at the floor. I feel multiple pairs of eyes resting on my form, but none come toward me. Eventually, I catch a black pair of boot in my sight line and look up. "Come with me." Batman says in his usual rough voice. I nod and follow beside him to the zeta tubes.

"What was decided?" I ask after a few moments of silence.

"House arrest."

I scoff. "What house?"

Typing in coordinates for the zeta tube he replies. "The Manor."

My head snaps up to meet his gaze. My mouth hangs open. "So…"

He nods. "Let's go home."

* * *

Stepping into the Batcave, I wait for Bruce to change and follow him up the stairs, down the hall, and into the familiar living room where Tim sits reading his book while Jason and Damian do their best to annihilate each other in a video game. The middle son is the first to glance our way. His book drops to the floor as he sprints toward me and engulfs me in a hug. I'm taken back slightly, but return the hug quickly enough. Eventually two more pairs of arms are joining the embrace and I genuinely laugh. "Hey guys."

After a heartfelt reunion and several apologies on my behalf, Bruce pushes me toward Dick's room. I knock quietly. Receiving no response, I let myself in to find him snoring softly. A smile spreads my lips as I sit in the chair at his bedside. I move to wake him up with my hand hovering over his shoulder, but decide against it and rest back in the chair and close my eyes. Sleep comes easier than expected.

I wake up to the sound of my name. My eyes open to see a pair staring back at me. "Kate?" I look at him, staying silent, not knowing how he feels at the moment. A variety of emotions flash across his face. Happiness, distraught, disbelief, the one that cuts deep is the first I identify: fear. My heart sinks as I back away in my seat. His brow draws down as he sits up and reaches out a hand. His fingers graze my cheekbone, assuring him that I'm real. I stiffen, nervous of how he'll react now that he knows I'm not a ghost of a nightmare. "Kate?" His thumb strokes away the tears that escape.

My shoulders shake as I attempt to take in a steady breath. "I'm sorry." He doesn't respond. "I'm sorry, Dick. I'm so, so sorry. I knew it wasn't right, but I didn't see a way out of it. I wanted to tell you so many times. I wanted to tell you everything, but…" My voice falls silent, when I see the expression on his face. The only sound I can hear is that of my heart beating. My hands shake, awaiting his response, whether it's to forgive or condemn I'm not sure. He closes his eyes for a moment and then looks back to me. "But if I told you, then things would be real. And I know it doesn't make sense, but it was the closest thing I had to a normal life. A life with you, and I didn't want that to change. I didn't intend for…"

He pulls me toward him and presses his lips against mine, relaying every feeling he possessed: pain, sorrow, betrayal, passion, and bliss. Pulling away he cups my face and leans his forehead against mine, breathing deeply. My fingers lace together behind his neck as we sit there in silence. Our breath echoing off the quiet walls. I feel his pulse beneath my right thumb. My heart flutters with relief to know that I hadn't been the one to end if forever. With our eyes still closed, inhaling each other's escaping breaths, he speaks. "It wasn't all a lie, was it?"

I shake my head and lean back on the mattress with him. My fingers grip his shirt and head rests against his chest, allowing my heartbeat to sync with his own. His hands grip around my middle, pulling me closer into his embrace as he presses a kiss into my hair and rests his chin in the same spot. My ribcage expands as I take in a shaky breath. "No Dick, it wasn't all a lie."

**All the feels! So I hope you enjoyed. There will be one or two more chapters and then this story will be complete. I think I'm still going to start a second story based around chapter, but it won't be as long as this one. Thanks for reading, and I would love some reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, sorry this is a week late. I moved across the country and just settled in. So here is the final chapter to this story. I know I said I would continue a bit after this chapter, and I will, but not just yet. I want to finish Becoming Supergirl (I left it quite a while ago), and then I'll think more about this one. It will be a separate story, and I'll add a note to this story once chapter one is up, so if you favorited or followed A Life in Shadow, then you'll know when the next is up. Thanks so much for all the views and reviews! You guys have been great! ENJOY!**

_Another quiet, sleepless night. _Taking in a deep breath, I forcefully release it as a disgusted sigh and continue to stare at the ceiling. Usually Dick is around to keep me company when this happens. Last week Bruce found the two of us asleep on the couch in the den as a half-finished game of monopoly lay strewn around the carpet. It's always nice to have someone to wait out the insomnia with, but with him back on patrol for the past few nights, I do my best to pass the time alone. My hands drag down my face as I get up and begin to pace around the room. "What's wrong sweetheart?" My heart stops as I spin around to face a blank wall. I close my eyes and attempt to get my breathing under control. I've been hearing his voice lately. These past two weeks it's gotten worse and I don't understand why. J'onn says that it's just memory relapse due to stress, but I doubt that I would really have a memory of my father saying how proud he was of me murdering him. Either way the Martian and Canary are doing their best to convince me that I'm fine. Bruce believes them a little more than I do, especially after all the extra tests came back negative.

Splashing a few handfuls of water on my face helps calm me down. _He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. _I think to myself as I bring the towel away from my eyes. It takes a moment for me to register that the man in question is standing before me. I react without a second thought. Fist colliding with was I expect to be skin quickly turns into glass as I hear the mirror shatter. I retract quickly and clutch my bloody fingers to my chest. _Great, one more thing to explain. _Trekking down the hall I find myself in the kitchen and pull out the first aid kit from under the sink. I know I can easily go down to the cave and ask Alfred for help, but facing someone so soon after an incident usually ends poorly. A sigh escapes my lips as water runs over the open gashes. I didn't realize how deep the glass had cut. Instances like this have been happening more frequently lately. Scrubbing my hand and picking out the tiny shards left behind I think back to how many times I've seen him sitting beside me or standing in the doorway, how his voice reaches my ears when no one's there or replaces the voice of another. I hiss in pain as I begin to scrub the wound with alcohol.

Footsteps sound down the hall and make their way toward me. _Most likely Bruce coming up from the cave. _He's usually the first showered and dressed out of all the bats. I snort looking back to the crimson water washing down the drain. _He probably won't even be surprised. _I begin bandaging the various cuts as he steps in the doorway, but I don't expect it to be him. "What happened Kate?" My eyes grow wide and mouth hangs open as I see him standing there. Pure terror clings to my features as his brow draws downward. "What's wrong?" He asks taking a few steps toward me.

I scramble away, paying no mind to the blood dripping onto the tiled floor, and wrench a large steak knife from its wooden holder. "Stay away from me!" My fingers turn white as they threaten the figure before me.

His hands raise to show he means no harm, but I don't believe it. "Kate, calm down."

"What's wrong Bruce?" Comes another voice from down the hall. Before I can blink he appears again. _How can there be two? _I don't have time to contemplate my question. "Kate? What's going on? What's wrong?"

My hand shakes as my grip on the knife tightens. "Just stay away from me."

The first Deathstroke begins to speak. "Kate, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you?"

"What do you call everything you did to me for the past twenty-two years?" I shout.

There's a pause as they both glance at each other. "You think we're Slade?"

"I don't know how there's two of you, but if you come any closer, I swear I'll kill you both." Quick footsteps come toward us. I leave before a third Deathstroke can come into sight. One of them calls out to me, asking me to stop, but I don't listen. I crash through the French doors, sprint across the grounds, and leap over the surrounding wall, making my way toward Gotham to hide amongst the crowds.

Settling down on a rooftop an hour later I further inspect my hand. The blood loss has caused my vision to grow unfocused and head to sway. Closing my eyes I lean back against the brick wall and inhale deeply through my nose. The motion clears my head slightly as I attempt to plan what to do next. "Kate?" My eyes snap open as I see my father standing before me. I scrunch back and press myself up against the wall. I'm too tired to fight him. _I'm going to lose and he'll take me. _He puts his hands up and reaches out to me slightly. "Don't run Kate. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." I don't speak. "I'm not who you think I am. It's me, Jason, Jaybird. I'm not your father. I'm not going to hurt you." He presses a finger to his ear. "I found her. Rendezvous at my location." He takes a step forward. "Everything's okay Kate. I just need to get you home."

My hands lift and aim a gun at his head. "Stay away from me." My voice is choked and quiet. Looking at the metal in my hand, I begin to wonder. _When did I get this?_

"Kate, put the gun down."

I don't comply, but refrain from shooting as he takes another step toward me. _I can't kill him again. I don't want to kill anyone anymore. _My hands shake as I think of the only way out of this and press the barrel against my temple. "You're not taking me anywhere, daddy."

He freezes. "Kate don't do this. Please, don't do this. I'm not Deathstroke. I'm Jay. It's Jay!"

A hand grabs the gun from me before I can pull the trigger as arms wrap around my waist. "No! No, let go of me! Let go!" My struggling increases as I spy the needle approaching my skin. "No! You can't do this!" I look to my father who claimed to be Jason. "Jay, kill me. Please, just kill me!" Sad eyes are the last thing I see before losing consciousness.

My fingers twitch and eyes scrunch tightly in response to the pain. A small moan seeps out through closed lips. "Kate?" Bruce asks. Opening my eyes to a bleached room I squint slightly. "Damian, can you turn down the lights please." A moment later the pounding headache subsides with most of the brightness. "How are you feeling?" He asks, stroking a piece of hair away from my face.

"What happened?" I ask. "Is he back?"

He sighs. "No Kate, he's dead. He's not coming back."

"A body was never found." I add quickly.

"It wasn't him. Dick, Jay, and I were the ones standing in front of you."

"Then why did I see Deathstroke?"

He drags a hand down his face. "There was a second chip in your brain, initially missed by the former tests. We didn't know what to look for exactly, but we found it after the third MRI." He pauses. "It was placed as a failsafe, from what we understand. After you returned from first leaving your father, he placed a chip in your mind to create a type of hallucination. The final stage would rewrite your senses into only seeing and hearing him whenever you were around another person." He tightens his grip on my hand. "That's what happened last night."

I nod and stare up at him. "But you got the chip out, right? I'm clean."

He nods. "You're fine now." Leaning forward he looks at me intently. "You're safe, Kate. I promise."

I bite my lip before responding. "He used to tell me that whenever I was scared. That he was there for me and would keep me safe. He promised that he would never let anything hurt me, but he lied. I don't trust that anymore. I've learned that no one can keep me safe, not from him."


	22. Note

Hey Guys. So this isn't a chapter, but as i told you before, I would post on here when I had the first chapter of my continuation up. So I'm uploading it as you're reading this (or if time has passed it's already up). Just so you know I won't be updating this new story regularly. I don't have time for that right now, but hopefully I can bring you a few chapters during Thanksgiving and Christmas break and some in between. Thanks again for all the views and reviews. And thanks for sticking with me for this long. Sorry it took me a little while. It's gonna be fun. Enjoy.


End file.
